DanMachi: The Dragon's Return
by Omnistar
Summary: Orario is not the only city to face the threat of monsters. To the North, the ancient city of Asgard stands vigil over the Dragon Valley, home of powerful monsters like that in the Dungeon itself. With the destruction of the Odin Familia, certain powers both within the Lower World and outside the Lower World are moving. Bell Cranel must become the hero he has always dreamed to be.
1. Chapter 1

DanMachi

The Dragon's Return

**(Author's Note: Hi, everyone! I figured I should try my hand at DanMachi. Partially because of the upcoming season and movie that will be coming out soon, and partially because there is a D&D campaign I really need to write, but haven't really found the inspiration to finish the story. Heh. In either case, I hope that this goes well and that everyone enjoys reading this as much as I will writing it. I hope you enjoy it! (Also, please read the author's notes at the end of the story for any side notes I might include or words that may be considered unfamiliar. Happy reading!)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Danmachi or anything related to it. All rights and whatnot are reserved by their respective owners, and all relation is based on the copyright law of fair use. Blah.**_

Chapter One

A Legend and an Old Friend

…

_Many ages ago, before there was Orario, or even the Tower Babel, which the city was built around; before the gods came down from Heaven and closed off the Dungeon that Babel was meant to seal, there was in the sight of the lesser races the mountain city of Celestia, which is the City of Heaven. Before the Black Dragon came and defiled Gaia,_1_ Heaven and Gaia were intermingled, and the world knew neither war nor death. But the gods were disquiet, and in their hearts desired to see more than the paradise that all things shared. And so the gods sought wisdom, and their wisdom turned to pride, and their pride turned to discord._

_ From the discord that the gods had between them, they desired to rule over the lesser races and the world. These races were made by the High God, and were pure in their hearts. Now the High God made for the lesser races a command that blood be not shed between them, for though they were all of different kindreds, the races were kin in the eyes of the High God. So some of the gods, who grew evil in their discord, planted a tree that bore golden apples,_2_ and deceived the lesser races, claiming that they would become gods as they were and enter into Celestia. And it was then that the lesser races desired to see the High God and the throne at the top of the Celestial Mountain, and took the apples and ate._

_ Thus the discord that planted and watered the tree of the golden apples was planted in the hearts of the lesser races, and blood was shed between them in the sudden hate that they bore between each other. And so it was that the High God knew of the evil that was done in Gaia, and cursed the gods that rebelled and the blood that stained the world. From that blood, Gaia opened her mouth, and Sheol_3 _was formed in her depths, and the High God commanded Gaia to punish the lesser races for their part in defiling her. Monsters ever after came from the depths Sheol to drag the children of the lesser races into it. But, for the gods that rebelled, the High God cast them from the Celestial Mountain, and caused them to become monsters more terrible and fouler than any creature that would ascend from Sheol: dragons; and He sent them far away to the North._4_ But for the chief rebels of the gods, the High God cursed into the most terrifying of the dragons: the Black Dragon, the Behemoth, and the Leviathan. Yet, it is said amongst the gods that did not rebel that one other god was cursed, but she, being the most powerful of the rebels, and the planter of the evil tree that marred Gaia was named Enyo Eris: the Golden Serpent, the Dragon of Light, and the Destroyer._5

_ This is ever our secret shame, for we gods have cursed all races to fight Sheol, the Dungeon, until one is completely destroyed. And I am sorry, Bell, that you must take part in it._

…

It was mid-afternoon and raining in Orario the day an old man, clad in dark grey robes, bearing a silver staff that bore a seven-pointed star as its crown came to city. He wore a hood upon his head that covered much of the sight of his face, as he gazed ever downward as he moved. He moved quickly, for an old man, and his white beard that came down to his waist swung side to side, catching the drops of warm rain that graced the city in its summer season. When he did raise his face, however, he would reveal the astonishing blue eyes that the hood kept hidden from the people of the city. Any who saw those eyes felt fear, for they seemed to see deep within the hearts, minds, and souls of those who dared. Yet, he made no act of hostility towards any, despite the fears of those who took the chance to gaze upon his eyes.

Eventually, his quick paced movements found him in front of a three-story mansion that had a fence of iron around it for protection against possible thieves. The old man chuckled to himself and lightly touched the iron gate that opened up the way to the front door of the mansion with the star of his staff. The large gate then trembled and parted open, making a screeching sound before the old man. He smiled and walked through the gate before touching it in the same manner, and the gate closed behind him. When he came to the door, which was wooden and embroidered with the image of a bell with flame behind it, however, he merely knocked on the door with the bottom of his staff.

"Damn it, Bell!" the old man heard beyond the door the voice of what could have been a young woman in her late teens. "How many times have I told you not to leave your keys here! What if I wasn't home when you came back from the Dun-"

A short woman, with a childlike face but a rather well-endowed chest burst through the door. She had blue eyes like the old man did, though her eyes were not quite as bright. She also had long, jet-black hair that was arranged in twin tail set.

"—geon?" Her eyes widened as she looked up at the old man who completely dwarfed her in height. "M-Michael?!"

"Hello, Hestia," the old man smiled kindly. "It has been a long time, hasn't it?"

"I… I don't understand!" Hestia cried out nervously. "What are you doing here, Michael?"

"Oh? Am I not allowed to see an old friend?" the old man returned to an unreadable face, his eyes narrowing at Hestia.

"I know you don't go anywhere to simply see anyone," Hestia frowned as she spoke, though she spoke quietly. "Michael, what are you doing in the Lower World?"

"I think you can guess why I'm here, Hestia," Michael chuckled. "You and the others should very well know why I go anywhere."

"D-Does anyone else know you're here?" Hestia deepened her frown, fear entering her eyes with every second the old man stood before her.

"I suspect not," Michael stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Though I do confess the mortals have taken no love to my presence."

"Nor would the gods," Hestia sighed and dragged Michael inside the mansion before anyone could see them together. Quickly, once he was ushered in, she slammed the door shut and locked it. "May I make you some tea?"

"Ah, yes, that would be quite acceptable," Michael nodded, and Hestia led him to a dining table. After she disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes, she came back with a couple of tea cups and a kettle.

"I'll ask again," Hestia mumbled after she poured the old man his tea and set it in front of him. "… What are you doing in the Lower World?"

"I wonder about that," the old man smiled and took a sip of the tea. "Does my presence trouble you that much, Hestia?"

"More than you could know," Hestia sighed softly as a frown returned to her beautiful face. "The Captain of the Helen_6_ Legion of Celestia is in my home!"

"You make me sound rather scary," Michael chuckled.

"Only a fool wouldn't be terrified of you," Hestia watched the old man carefully. "I think we both know you took the form you have now simply to mask what you actually are."

"The High God restricted my power and bade me to put on the raiment of the Gaia, as He did to you and the others," Michael smiled before he took another sip of his tea.

"But you can go back to the City of Heaven as you wish," Hestia glared at Michael. "The other gods and I can only return to Celestia if we are slain."

"Yes, I may come and go as I please," Michael nodded, "but I still have my limits. My powers in the Lower World are far more diminished simply because I am not allowed to interfere too much or dominate the wills of the mortals."

"And yet you walk through the unseen world," Hestia muttered. "You have tread Celestia, the physical world, and the spirit realm! You have no actual limits like I do!"

"Ah, now I understand the reason for your bitterness!" Michael nodded. "You are angry that you can not use more of your powers in order to help your mortals."

"If I had your power, the Dungeon would be destroyed," Hestia grumbled.

"It wouldn't be divine punishment if you and the others destroyed the Dungeon yourselves, would it?" Michael smiled. "Besides, even if you were given back your powers, it wouldn't be enough to take down Enyo."

Hestia flinched at the name and looked down in despair, tears welling in her eyes. "Is… is there really nothing we could have done?"

"Zeus and Hera were defeated, and they had more power than any of you so-called 'gods,'" Michael stroked his beard slowly. "To the Far North, Odin_7_ has been struck down by the dragons. Thor_8_ has made his attempt at mounting regroup and defense of Asgard,_9_ but he is quickly losing numbers. The adventures of Asgard need aid from Orario, I imagine."

"Orario is not as strong as Asgard!" Hestia frowned. "Even if we do have an adventurer ranked at level seven, and a few ranked at level six, Orario does not have the number of first-class adventures that Asgard does!"

"Even if that is true, Asgard does not have much of a choice," Michael argued calmly. "Orario has the numbers that Asgard needs."

"So, ask Ares!" Hestia cried. "He has more than enough soldiers to hold the dragons back!"

"Enough soldiers, yes," Michael nodded. "But, none of those soldiers are powerful enough to contain those dragons. You know what they actually are. Not even the Dungeon has such power inside it, with the exception of Enyo."

"The Dungeon has enough power to overrun the world if its seal were ever broken," Hestia mumbled with despair. "The dragons of the far North are powerful, I agree, but they are few in number."

"And the Ancient Dragons, those fallen gods, are fewer," Michael said bluntly. "Yet, they will still be an unstoppable force against forces of Asgard and all the world if they are not stopped. If they reach Orario, their power will break the seal of the Dungeon regardless if Enyo reveals herself or not. Their forces combined? Only the intervention of the High God would stop their wrath."

"Then why not petition Celestia?" Hestia trembled under Michael's gaze.

"Those still in Heaven?" Michael stroked his beard. "I imagine your kin loves their excitement too much to lift their fingers to save the Lower World. Still, the Legions of the High God have been watching carefully."

"But you won't do anything," Hestia's heart sank as she trembled even more. But Michael simply smiled at the beautiful goddess.

"I'm doing something now," Michael replied before taking a sip of his tea. "I'm warning my friend. Let not your heart be troubled. It is not your Familia I will be directing to Asgard."

Hestia felt tremendous relief when she heard those words. Bell would not have to fight a futile war against an enemy that rivaled the gods in raw power. Yet, she still felt fear in bottom of her heart. Seeing Michael only meant that doom would come shortly after, and that doom often meant death. When he was not presiding over the Helen Legion, he traveled the spirit realm to collect the dead. When he was not collecting the dead, and he most often was, he would show himself to mortals to warn of coming disasters. Always Michael would disappear almost as soon as he would appear, and always would that disaster come and mortals would have no memory of him. But the gods remembered, and feared his wanderings more than all monsters of world combined.

When Hestia was a young goddess, and still dwelt in Celestia, she would see Michael to hear of the stories of his travels and those of mortals. She always loved his adventures and hoped that she could one day form a Familia to share the stories of their adventures with him. Even though her Familia had done wonders already, it was still small and she thought she couldn't yet compare to the stories Michael brought to her. Mortals fascinated her, and she had grown to love them through Michael's stories. But Bell she fell in love with, and she refused to lose him to the doom that followed Michael's footsteps.

"Michael," Hestia started slowly, "why did you come see me first if you were going to find a different Familia to go to Asgard?"

"Why?" Michael echoed. He smiled mysteriously before standing from the chair. He gripped his staff and it seemed to Hestia that the room grew darker as he grew taller. But, when he reached his full height, the light came back to the room as quickly as it had fled. "My dear Hestia, you are the Lady of Hearth and Home. If the mortals cannot depend upon you for rest and warmth in the days ahead, then their doom shall be cold, lonely, and bitter."

And after his words passed his lips, he tapped the end of his staff upon the floor and vanished from Hestia's sight. Slowly, the goddess slipped from her chair and sank to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes as she clenched her fists on the floor.

"No…. Don't take him," she whispered to the now lonely room. "Don't take Bell away from me."

…

_**Gaia: In Greek mythology, Gaia was mother of the Titans and grandmother of the Greek gods. She is also called "Mother Earth."**_

_**a. The Golden Apples: In Greek mythology, the "golden apple" was a fruit made by the Greek gods (Eris, in particular) and protected by a multiheaded dragon known as the Hydra. Hercules defeated this monster and obtained the apple as one of his quests for the atonement of slaughtering his family. Later, this apple was used by Eris in order to start a chain of events that led to the Trojan War.**_

_**b. In Judeo-Christian text, the "forbidden fruit" was the instrument by which humanity was cut off from God/paradise. Interestingly enough, the ancient Hebraic word for "apple" and the word for "evil" were similar.**_

_**Sheol: A Hebrew word for "the grave." Sheol is believed to be where souls go after death. Even though the word is also known to mean "the abyss," Sheol is more related to the Roman Catholic concept of "Purgatory," otherwise known as a "limbo." When the Hebrew Bible was translated into Greek after Alexander's conquest of the ancient world, Sheol became the word "Hades." While Hades also means "the grave," or, "land of the dead," it took on the more fearful meaning of the word "hell," or "prison."**_

_**In Judeo-Christian text, "the North" was where Satan made his throne in the world. The text suggests that it was in the furthest north of the world. The text also highly suggests that Satan was draconic in appearance, some text often associating him with the Leviathan, calling him a "sea serpent." In this text, of course, Satan is painted as having the desire to rule over the world out of sheer envy.**_

_**a. Enyo Eris: Enyo and Eris are two different goddesses in Greek mythology but are of a similar domain. The two were part of a group of three that were all ruling over the domain of war, the third being the Greek god "Victor." Eris was considered the goddess of discord, and Enyo was simply a goddess of war. While it is obvious what Victor was associated with, Eris and Enyo were slightly more obscure. Eris did not require war as part of her primary domain, but anything that would require people at odds with one another, meaning she delighted in any form of chaos. Enyo, however, wanted war for the sake of war. Her delight was in bloodshed and the ruin of all things. In theory, while Eris was certainly the more cunning and manipulative, Enyo was clearly the crueler and eviler. While, of course, Victor was associated with war as his primary domain, it could be said that order was his true domain through "survival of the fittest." This idea also applies to the concept of "peace through strength," as achieving peace was victory in and of itself.**_

_**b. In Judeo-Christian text, Satan is referred to as an angel of light, ("Lucifer" being the Hebraic word for the meaning,) a devourer, and "the destroyer." However, unlike Enyo of Greek mythology, Satan delights in the destruction of all things through manipulation rather than destroying everything simply because it is there. It is interesting to note, however, that Hebraic text paints Satan, when calling him the "devil," as a kind of prosecuting attorney, wanting the destruction of souls by naming off evil deeds.**_

"_**Helen" is the Greek word for "Greek." In Judeo-Christian text, the angel, Michael, was referred to as a supernatural military leader who was the assigned spiritual steward-regent over Greece.**_

_**Odin is the king of the Norse gods. According to Norse mythology, he sacrificed one of his eyes to obtain knowledge and wisdom. He got what he wanted, but he also received the knowledge that the Norse gods (and the world) were doomed die at the hands of the evil Frost Giants. Odin is associated with ravens, one of the wisest of birds.**_

_**Thor is the son of Odin in Norse mythology. He was the wielder of the divine hammer, Mj**__**ö**__**llnir, which is the most feared weapon in Norse mythology. Thor and his hammer are associated with thunder.**_

"_**Asgard," in Norse mythology, is the city of the Norse gods. It is also the highest branch of Yggdrasil, "The World Tree," which separates the cosmos into nine realms. From Asgard, Odin could see all of the activities of the nine realms.**_


	2. Chapter 2

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

** Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

Tears of the Wind

_ In ancient days, before Ouranos took pity on the Lower World and repented of the deeds of the gods before the High God, the guardians of the Lower World were the Nephil-seraphim, the Fallen Flames. (1) They were the children of the gods, and descended first into the Lower World, and Elves and mortals called them "spirits," for their true form was magic. And the High God took pity on them, and bound them to the world, and made them the defenders of nature, so they might defend the world even if their hearts were corrupted by the evil gods. To that end, they would defend nature from mortals, Elves, and evil gods alike. Yet, even if their hearts were corrupted, their purposes remained good, and they found kinship amongst the Elves, who loved nature as they did._

_ Now the Black Dragon, in those days, sought to bring the monsters that escaped Sheol into the surface world together under him, and to lead them North to destroy Asgard and free the dragons of the North. But, under the direction of the spirits, a human hero was sent to challenge the Black Dragon. With him was a member of every other race, and the gods watched with interest when the spirits sent the hero to strike down the Dragon. And though the hero did harm the Dragon, by taking his eye, the hero died of his wounds to drive the Black Dragon off. Though many fell with the hero, some on his companions survived, and they were Celdia, the Elf Queen, and Evelda, the Amazon Empress, for the hero sent them away. Aria, a spirit, who loved him dearly, the hero also tried to send away, but she would not leave him. And the Dragon saw her power, and coveted it, and took her. But the power the Black Dragon took when he took Aria was not complete, for she passed much of her power on to another._

_ Now Celdia and Evelda, though heartbroken, obeyed the voice of the hero, and went their way together, with a young girl with them. But, as they returned to their home countries, a stranger met them and warned them against going home to take up their authority once more._

_ "In royalty, ye were born," the stranger said. "But in royalty ye would diminish, and thy lines with ye; for, the Darkness seeks the blood graced by the High God._

_Four lines there shall be,_

_four hopes of light._

_Four fires shall set ye free,_

_one, will evil smite._

_When, again, the Dragon comes,_

_his wings shall be like drums._

_Hope, as a bell, must clearly ring_

_if the Lower World, again, shall sing."_

_ And so the stranger took the girl from Celdia and Evelda, and showed his face. And when the women saw the face of the stranger, they became afraid, and threw their faces upon the ground. But when the stranger saw the women beg for the life of the girl, he smiled._

_ "It is not the will of the High God for her to die," he said. "Neither is it the will of the High God for her to live… in this time."_

_ And after the words left his mouth, the stranger vanished from the sight of the women. And fear ruled their hearts, and they went their way and disappeared. No histories know of where they went. No stories tell of their passing. Yet, they knew the time of their rule was at an end, as it was the day after they met the stranger that the gods came down from Heaven to help the Lower World against the threat of Sheol._

_ I wonder, Ais Wallenstein, if you are ready to walk the road that was laid for you since long ago?_

Freya gazed from her suite in the uppermost level of the Tower of Babel. Her eyes were fixed on the old man that left the mansion of the Hestia Familia. She frowned, the aura that radiated from the old man was much too similar to the aura of Bell Cranel; but Bell's aura was transparent, reflecting all colors of the rainbow as a diamond, whereas the old man's aura was pure light.

"Ottarl?" Freya called softly.

"Yes, my Lady?" Ottarl answered obediently without a moment of silence between them.

"What do you know about the (2) star spirits?" the goddess of love and beauty asked, her voice as gentle as the sound of mountain stream.

"Star spirits?" Ottarl echoed, waiting for his goddess to grace him with her wisdom.

"Yes," she giggled. "Though I suppose you think I am asking about a certain lineage of spirits that dwell in the Lower World."

Ottarl stayed quiet as he watched Freya pick up a glass of red wine beside her. She swirled the wine gently, taking care not to spill it. The sunlight danced upon the glass and the liquid, creating a gleam like a dark ruby.

"The star spirits are not of the Lower World, I fear," Freya smiled mysteriously before taking a sip of her wine. "They are older. I suppose they are to us what the spirits we made are to you. You could call the star spirits 'Titans,' if you wanted, but that wouldn't give them justice."

"My Lady?" Ottarl asked with as gentle tone as he could muster, though his voice was hardly gentle.

"They are the old gods," Freya said plainly. "Or, that is how history would remember them if they were ever to be remembered by mortals. However, the gods remember them, and not kindly."

"Are they enemies?" Ottarl asked, raising an eyebrow. Freya giggled at the protective tone of her Familia captain.

"Enemies?" the goddess smiled. "I guess that depends on whom you're asking. But are they _my_ enemies? No, not yet. I have no intention of causing the wrath of a power I cannot defend myself against. There isn't power enough between Heaven and the Lower World combined to fight the old gods, who exact the judgement of the High God upon the dead. They are the truly the angels of death, and their numbers are ten thousand legions." (3)

"May I ask what these Titans are doing in the Lower World?" Ottarl asked again, waiting patiently for an order from the goddess of beauty.

"I wonder about that myself," Freya muttered thoughtfully before taking another sip of wine. "But what else would a death angel want other than a soul? And what soul would be more alluring for a death angel other than a soul that is fleeing from death?"

"And you have an idea of what soul would try to run and hide from death?" Ottarl fingered the hilt of his sword, ready to take on whomever his goddess ordered him against.

"Oh, you're cruel to think I know everything, Ottarl," Freya said timidly, her fingers on her pouty lips and a teasing blush on her face. "But, yes, I have a suspicion. I believe Enyo has not yet been completely defeated."

"Enyo?" Ottarl muttered. "Wasn't Enyo Dionysus?"

"Yes, in a manner of speaking, and no," Freya frowned, becoming serious again. "Dionysus was Enyo, but Enyo was not Dionysus. There is an old saying from some of the other gods: _'In vino, veritas.' _(4) The most dangerous time for a god is going between Heaven and the Lower World. There is a something called the Celestial Road, and it takes the entire focus of a god's Arcanum in order to travel it. At that point, a god's spirit could be attacked. Perhaps not slain but instead captured. If that is the case, Enyo's spirit would have merged with that of Dionysus, and Enyo would make the body of Dionysus drink in order to bring out his personality. However, I think it can be said that Dionysus was seduced by Enyo's whispers, and fell to Enyo's evil. To that end, when it was Dionysus who took his own life, Enyo's spirit escaped from his body and fled deep into the Dungeon."

"The gods can escape being slain and thrown back to Heaven?" Ottarl raised an eyebrow.

"The gods can't, no," Freya said darkly. "It is not within our power to keep our free spirits in the Lower World. But… a Titan could."

…

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a while to write due to work, but I think it turned out well. Hopefully I will turn out longer chapters in the future. Please leave your reviews. I also hope you enjoy the chapter notes bellow! Have a great day, everyone!**

…

1\. Two words are used here from Judeo-Christian text: "Nephilim" and "Seraphim." Nephilim is a Hebrew word that means "the fallen ones" or "giants." Seraphim means "the burning ones." Appearing in the Book of Genesis, some Christian traditions hold the Nephilim to be children of fallen angels and human women, while other Christian traditions hold the Nephilim to children of good and evil people intermingling. Whatever the case, the Judeo-Christian tradition holds the Nephilim to wholly evil at heart. The tradition also holds that the Nephilim are quite literally a race of superhumans that are comparable to the idea of Atlanteans from Greek mythology. J.R.R. Tolkien and George R.R. Martin made reference to the Nephilim/Atlanteans in their works as the Numenoreans and the Valyrians respectively. The Seraphim, on the other hand, are angels that are surrounded by fire. They are tasked, according to Judeo-Christian text, with guarding the Throne of God. My idea for combining the two names draws inspiration from a Greek myth that paints a man named Prometheus bringing fire from the heavens to Earth in order to give humanity light and warmth. The Greek gods were furious by this act and subjected Prometheus to have his innards ripped out and eaten by a bird every day, only to grow back every night. Another version of that myth is much darker, claims that Prometheus knew a prophecy of the Fates who claimed that Zeus would one day have a son who would be mightier than he, and that the punishment set on Prometheus was an excuse to torture him for the identity of the mother of that son. Some Greek mythology holds that woman would give Zeus such a son was a Titaness by the name of Metis, which means prudence, or wisdom, whom Zeus, in reluctance, turned into a fly before swallowing whole. However, Metis gave birth to twins, one of whom being Athena, and Athena came out of Zeus' forehead as a result.

2\. According to Judeo-Christian tradition, angels were also referred to as "stars." However, it is disputed amongst Biblical scholars as to when God made the angels. Some believe that angels were made on the first day of creation, while others claim angels were made on the fourth day. Of course, there are those believe the angels would have been made before the first day of creation, as Job 38:4-7 seems to imply that the angels sang in joy and amazement at the act of creation. J.R.R. Tolkien incorporates this particular belief in _"The Silmarillion,"_ writing that the Ainur, angels, sang a great Music that Eru Illuvatar had created for them. The Music itself, according to Tolkien's writings, was the entire history of the world, though the Ainur had no idea what the Music was as they sang it.

3\. A "legion" was the name of an army of ancient Rome. The strength of a legion was about one thousand soldiers at its weakest, and ten thousand soldiers at its strongest. During the time of Christ, the number of ten thousand was the largest countable number. At most, Rome could field three legions in a single area, none of them likely at full strength. According to Christian text, Matthew 26:53, God could field at least twelve legions of angels at full strength in a single location, which would have been an unimaginable number in terms of both counting and strength to the ancient world. (The number Freya claims is the total of the Celestial Host is one hundred million.)

4\. A Latin (Roman) proverb. _In vino, veritas_ means "the truth is in the wine."


	3. Chapter 3

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Thank you to all those that reviewed! I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Chapter 3

The Nidhogg (1) Pact

…

Loki overlooked the city of Orario from a balcony in Babel. Her red hair, tied in a small ponytail, was pushed slightly by a small rush of wind. It was chilly, as high up as they were, which was easily a good seven hundred feet, maybe closer to eight hundred. The levels that mere mortals were allowed to go in Babel stopped with the six hundred sixty-sixth floor. After that, only the gods were allowed, and only Ottarl, Freya's level seven captain, was the exception. The mansions of the gods started at the ninth floor, and those mansions, becoming more numerous with each floor, climbed the tower ever higher and higher until clouds could be seen both above and below the tower's windows.

"You do love to watch everything around you, Freya," Loki muttered. "Are you actually Zeus?"

"Zeus and I do share a deep for beauty," Freya giggled, "but our tastes for beauty are different."

"I'm sure you didn't call for me to tell me what a pervert you are," Loki grumbled before turning to see her rival goddess. "Why am I here, Freya? I'll repeat myself when I say the top of Babel is not the place you would talk about whatever mortals you plan to seduce and steal kids from other Familias."

"Oh? Are we straight to business, then?" Freya smiled. "I'm a little disappointed, Loki. I was hoping for your snide remarks!"

"You must be troubled if you're asking for my humor," Loki frowned. "So? What's the problem?"

"We have a friend in Orario," Freya said plainly, walking over to the window and next to Loki. She leaned on the windowsill, resting an elbow on the sill and her chin in her palm. "Not a friend we want, mind you."

"A friend?" Loki echoed. "Does it have anything to do with an odd sense of power I felt inside the city yesterday?"

"I'm afraid so," Freya nodded, sighing. "There's a Titan in Orario."

"Y-you're kidding me," Loki gulped. "What would a Titan be doing here? Don't those boring sticks-in-the-mud have the spirits of the dead to deal with?"

"I would have thought so, too," Freya narrowed her eyes at the city far bellow her. "But one is here, nonetheless. So I asked Ouranus to meet us here… as well as the Titan."

"Ouranus?!" Loki cried, her head quickly whipping around to look at the goddess of beauty. "Are you crazy, Freya?! Ouranus is the one who keeps the seal on the Dungeon from breaking and monsters flooding back into the world!"

"He is," Freya nodded, not looking back at Loki. "But, ever since the Titan came, the Dungeon has gone quiet. It knows, somehow, the Titan is near to it. I think Ouranus is thankful for the rare break."

"Thankful?" Loki scoffed. "Remind me again: why he hasn't just ordered the capture of this Titan to put a permanent stop to the Dungeon?"

"The Titan would kill us all, I'm afraid," Freya almost smiled at Loki's obvious question. "And not even the Dungeon wants the wrath of the High God."

"I can't help but wonder what the High God does for the Lower World," Loki muttered.

"Far more than you, Loki," a deep voice said gently, though firmly, to the goddess of mischief. Loki and Freya turned behind them to see Ouranus, hooded and wearing a black cloak, along with another old man in grey robes, leaning on a staff. The old man's eyes pierced Loki's, as if he were searching her soul. He smiled kindly as Loki grimaced.

"Oh, right," Loki muttered fearfully. "Now I remember why."

"It is good to see you two are well, Freya, Loki," Michael chuckled. "I'm sure you both have had a pleasant time in the world."

"It would be a lot more pleasant if you left," Loki growled suspiciously. "What do you want, Michael? Come to reap souls from kittens?"

"The High God has willed me to seek aid for Asgard," Michael said, ignoring Loki's snide question.

"Asgard is in trouble, I fear," Ouranus muttered with concern. "Odin is dead. The North needs as much help as we can give."

"Thor is plenty capable of handling the dragons of the North," Loki shrugged, taking a seat near a lone table before propping her feet up. "And while he may be just as stupid as Odin for joining the fight against monsters personally, the guy wields one of the most powerful weapons in all of Heaven!"

"Thor's Familia is impressive," Michael agreed. "And Thor is greatly skilled. However, his Familia is not as large as Odin's was, nor as powerful. Asgard, I fear, will be overrun by the dragons of the North, especially if the Black Dragon aids the dragons' siege on Asgard."

"Siege?" Freya frowned. "How had Orario not heard of this?"

"I knew," Ouranus sighed. "Or, at least, I suspected. About a month ago, I received word from Odin, through means that is not unlike using Arcanum to communicate, that he planned on invading the Dragon Valley. A week ago, through that same communication, I learned that Odin's invasion failed, and Odin was slain."

"What communication?" Loki demanded. Ouranus looked at Michael, who simply nodded at the old lesser god.

"It is something I gave to a friend of his," Michael declared. "Before Celestia and Gaia were torn apart from each other, there were Elves that learned smithery from you lesser gods. Those Elves left behind knowledge in a secret place. I showed that place to the friend of Ouranus, and he made a device that allowed Oranus to communicate without the use of Arcanum."

"Fels, is the name," Ouranus sighed. "And the device is called an 'occulus.' (2) It is a pair of crystals that allows to see and hear anything that other crystal is able to pick up. However, each crystal can only have one partner. Fels has not been able to make the crystals commune with other occulus crystals."

"Not even your mage has the strength and skill of the ancient Elves," Michael said. "And even if he did, he would not have had the materials needed to make them as he wished. Sheol and the Dragon Valley saw to that."

"I remember Fels," Loki muttered, furrowing her brow. "He has helped my kids on a number of occasions. But that doesn't explain why you were meddling with the world. You may serve the High God, but the Titans are neutral for a reason."

"Neutral?" Michael turned his eyes to Loki, and she shrunk under their soul-piercing gaze. "You confuse neutrality with orders. The High God has seen it fit that we guide the dead and deal with the unseen powers. Sheol still has terrors lurking in her pits that even you are unaware of. The spirits of the gods who were thrown down to Lower World, what do you think became of them if their draconic bodies were slain? Do you think they went to Celestia and begged forgiveness? No, we have protected the souls of the dead from them, and they descended further, into the uttermost depths of Sheol to worship their Dark Queen, Enyo, gathering spirits to them that have been corrupted by their own evils. Have you not seen? They are growing stronger, breeding monsters with evil spirits, becoming demons made of pure magic. How long until Enyo decides that she has the strength to finally push out of the Dungeon?"

There was silence in the room. Loki looked down and gritted her teeth, but Freya simply stared at Michael and Ouranus. She studied them with a blank face, trying in vain to read their thoughts.

"You made the Nidhogg Pact with Zeus and Hera," Freya said at last, slowly, but with power behind her lovely voice. "Zeus, perhaps, was not as overconfident as he seemed, if he was willing for such diplomacy."

Michael smiled at Freya's words and nodded. The Nidhogg Pact was usually made between many gods to form an alliance against something that was likely greater than anyone could fight alone. The Pact, however, was complex, and almost required the involvement of everyone, both god and adventurer, in Orario. Even more so, the Pact was considered sacred to the gods, and breaking the Pact meant permanent exile, both god and Familia, to the Dungeon. As such, given the unspoken rule about gods not entering the Dungeon, the Pact had never been used. Freya, however, kept her surprise hidden behind her blank face.

"But why would Zeus and Hera not want to publicly announce their use of the Nidhogg Pact?" Freya continued. "They could have had all of Orario supporting them."

"The Pact was made with me," Michael said, keeping his smile. "Perhaps the two thought I, alone, offered them enough power to destroy the Black Dragon."

"And what was your part of the deal?" Loki demanded.

"To enter the Dungeon and gather information on Enyo's strength," Michael said. "Zeus and Hera went to track down the Black Dragon and hold it until I could return to them, though they should have waited. Given the power that the Dungeon holds, I was unable to use my ability to teleport; though I was able to keep myself hidden by traveling the Dungeon through the spirit world. Enyo has been slowly preparing. The spirits of the dark gods lay in her tomb, sleeping, but she is waking them, dressing them in power, giving them bodies once more through her vile magic. Demons, they have become, made of shadow, earth, water, air, lightning, and flame, and those who are awake are teaching the corrupted spirits. She is close now, I fear."

"And what are we to do?" Freya asked, showing some concern at last.

"I am here to reinstate the Nidhogg Pact," Michael said. "What I ask, however, is a small number of Orario's children to join me on the way to Asgard. And I already know who I want: three members of the Loki Familia, one member from the Freya Familia, one from the Oranus Familia, two from the Hestia Familia, and one member from the Zeus Familia."

…

1\. The Nidhogg, according to Norse mythology, was known as a giant serpent that gnawed on the roots of Yggdrasil, the World Tree, though it would be more accurately described as the "Tree of the Cosmos." During the events of Ragnarök, the Norse version of the end of the world, Nidhogg succeeds in destroying Yggdrasil, bringing the true end to all of creation by setting Yggdrasil to flame. Nidhogg, however, is often confused with another massive serpent known as Jörmungandr, which was said to encircle the whole of Midgard (Earth). Jörmungandr helps in destroying Midgard, though he is slain by Thor. However, Yggdrasil is reborn of its own fruits, and Nidhogg is banished to a lake of sulfur (called "Hvergelmir,") under the old roots of Yggdrasil, and made to harass the dead that dwell there.

a. According the Book of Job, in Judeo-Christian text, there were two massive and mysterious creatures God made reference to known only as Behemoth and Leviathan. Some Jewish and Christian scholars think of these creatures as references to a hippopotamus and a crocodile, but Scriptural texts describes such animals to be monstrous in size and raw power, God calling them His "first works" on the Earth. It would be more plausible, therefore, that Behemoth and Leviathan were truly dinosaurs, if you consider the possibility that Job's story takes place somewhere during a pre-flood (or, at least, pre-Babel) Book of Genesis. Genesis also, when observing its description of the Garden of Eden, (namely, the locations the four rivers pour into,) seems to highly support the scientific idea of Earth's seven continents being conjoined as the supercontinent called Pangea. In either case, the Book of Job, from its description of Leviathan in Job 41:1-34, (Behemoth described in Job 40:15-24,) paints the image of fire-breathing sea dragon. Its description also somewhat suggests that it has some small power over storms, calling down lightning through its sneezes. The first verse of the 27th chapter of Isaiah also suggests that Leviathan is the serpent that deceived Eve in the Garden of Eden.

2\. Occulus comes from a Latin word (oculus) that meant "eye," or "to see." Some stories on the oculus gives the idea of a majorly overpowered pair of binoculars or a telescope. Other stories make claim that an oculus can be a device to see glimpses of the future or what your heart truly desires. The most powerful version of an oculus in fiction comes from J.R.R. Tolkien's works, that that version was a particular device called the "palantir." The palantirί, _seeing stones_, were eight overpowered black-crystal orbs that were nearly indestructible. Not only could the stones allow the user to see far away, but they allowed visions of the future, communication, mind control of another user, as well as being a powerful military strategic and tactical tool. The only two major drawbacks of a palantir was that it could only be used by someone of sufficient strength of will, (unless the magically bound owner gave special permission,) and the stone was incredibly weak to fire.

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! Also, if anyone has questions on lore, please ask in the review or send me a message. I would love to try to answer any questions you might have that will give further insight into the story! Have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! There was one review before I begin, however…. Yes, I am well aware that Enyo was Dionysus in the Sword Oratoria light novel. My reason for staying true to the original Greek Mythology of Enyo being female, … well, you'll just have to find out, as far as the long story goes. The short story, however, I think Frodo said it best: "I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Essentially, Enyo, as I stated in the chapter two, is of a Titan-like origin, (that does break from the mythos,) and used that power of ranking to possess Dionysus as he was descending into the Lower world. **

**The premise was based around the concept that the gods used Arcanum to travel between the heavens and the Lower World, but the focus of that Arcanum would make the gods incredibly vulnerable. If you add in the fact that Arcanum creates a straight road between the Lower World and the heavens, that can only be described in comparison to the Norse concept of the Bifrost, the rainbow bridge that connects Asgard with all the rest of the World's Tree, Yggdrasil, the possession and treachery of Dionysus is pretty simply explained. There also seems to be subtle ironic stereotype that the author of DanMachi chose Dionysus to be Enyo, considering the concept that the overconsumption of alcohol stirs hatred in the hearts of people (Enyo), while also revealing the true thoughts of oneself (the uncorrupted Dionysus).**

**Also, for a side-note, the music that inspired this chapter comes from Dragon Age: Inquisition's title theme.**

**In either case, I've probably rambled on for long enough. Please enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 4

The Song of the Nimirnella (1)

Part 1

…

"Haruhime, Lili, get down!" a young man shouted to a pair of girls urgently, quickly pointing the palm of his right hand at a black, lion-like creature that was twice the size of an actual lion. The girls, a blonde fox-girl and a brunette halfling, responded in kind, ducking as quickly as they could.

"FIREBOLT!" the pair of girls heard the young man cry in protective anger, launching a streak of red, searing light that struck the black lion as quickly as the word left his lips. The lion screamed in pain midair over the girls, about to complete a gruesome pounce upon them. The quick flame, thankfully, pushed the lion backwards before it hit the ground, and the monstrous cat went up in a puff of ashes and embers.

The closed his crimson eyes and sighed in relief, running a hand through his white hair before kneeling down and offering his hands to both girls to help them up.

"Are you two okay?" the boy asked with concern.

"I'm fine," the girls responded, though their voices a little shaken from how close the monster and the boy's spell came to hitting the girls, though both knew that the boy would do everything in his power to make sure he had a clean shot. Still, the boy's growing strength in such a short amount of time was immense.

"Master Bell," the brunette, brown-eyed halfling said uncertainty, "I think we should go back. The Dungeon… feels off."

"I know, Lili," Bell answered thoughtfully. "I want to agree with you, but I can't shake the feeling that turning back now will put you both in danger…."

"We haven't seen much of anything that would support the idea of the Dungeon pursuing us," Lili frowned, staring into the gaping darkness of the caves ahead of them.

"I agree with Master Bell. It almost feels as if something is watching us," the blonde, green-eyed fox girl, Haruhime, shivered.

"Or someone," Bell muttered.

Five days ago, the Hestia Familia accepted a quest from the Guild to defeat irregularly strong monsters that had started appearing in the upper floors of the Dungeon. The small group of three had been slow moving due to the strength of the monster, but they pushed forward all the same. Three days ago, however, most of the monsters that were reported by lower leveled adventurers, mysteriously disappeared. However, despite the fact that the threat to the upper floors seemed to be dealt with, Bell was unsure if the quest issued to the Hestia Familia would be completed so easily. With that doubt in mind, Bell continued to descend into the Dungeon and the middle floors, covering every possible inch of each floor to ensure the threat was gone. Still, Bell couldn't shake the feeling was being watched, the invisible glare felt evil.

"If there is something watching, wouldn't it make more sense for it to attack when we go in too deep to turn back?" Lili reasoned. "What if there are monsters spawning above us, waiting to catch us in an ambush?"

Those two very thoughts crossed Bell's mind. Worse yet, Bell sensed a trap the moment the Hestia Familia group stepped foot into the second floor of the Dungeon. Still, he had no desire to scare the girls with that feeling until he was sure there was a trap waiting above him. Bell's hope, therefore, was to push forward until the group had reached the eighteenth floor and gather information and equipment there. The young man smiled, having a slight moment of déjà vu as he thought back to the time when he, Lili, and Welf, the Familia blacksmith, went to the middle floors together. Still, unlike then, Bell's party was well prepared for the trip to the eighteenth floor.

"We push forward," Bell said conviction. "The eighteenth floor will may hold answers for us that we need. And we may be able to send a message to goddess Hestia and the Guild."

Lili glanced over at Haruhime, who mere offered Lili a small smile of trust before nodding. Lili sighed.

"Geez," the halfling groaned with annoyance before giving the boy she admired a warm smile. "You and your desire for adventure is going to get us all killed."

"I sure hope that doesn't wind up being the case," Bell chuckled nervously.

"Master Bell would make sure that would never happen!" Haruhime blushed softly. "I – we – believe in you!"

Bell smiled at the Renard and nodded. "I promise, I won't let anything happen to either of you."

It was a promise Bell felt he could easily keep. Whatever it was that was watching the party, Bell felt its eyes solely upon him, as if it was staring into his very soul. Bell took deep breath to help him relax and focus. Something was off about the Dungeon, Lili was right. It wasn't simply that the Dungeon grew quiet three days ago, even though it had, it was that Bell could feel desperation coming from its cavern walls. Bell felt fear, anger, hatred, vengeance, focused not only upon him, but on something else that was inside or near the Dungeon, but the boy could not guess as to where. There was something about Bell that the Dungeon wanted destroyed, but whatever hatred the Dungeon may have held for Bell was overridden by what ever the Dungeon was afraid of.

"Let's go," Bell said. "We have a lot of ground to cover."

…

The sun was beginning to set upon Twilight Manor, the home of the Loki Familia. The red sunlight kissed the castle walls, giving the manor the color of a bright flame in the night. Lefiya snuggled in an armchair on the manor's library, pouring over a book Riveria ordered her to read as part of the young elf's lessons on magic. Lefyia sighed, mourning the lost evening she was going to spend shopping with Aki in hopes to buy some clothes for Ais. She young elf grabbed a glass of cold water near to her on a nightstand. As the water slowly ran past her lips, she heard a howl of anger spread out through the halls of the mansion.

"YOU BASTARD!" a familiar voice shouted, Lefiya recognized as the voice of the werewolf, Bete. The elf sighed. He was probably getting angry over something not going his way, though it was nice to hear him as lively as usual.

"YOU THINK A WEAK, PATHETIC OLD MAN LIKE YOU, NOT EVEN FROM THE GUILD, CAN ASK FOR MY HELP," the wolf cried out again. That got Lefiya's attention, as she was unused to people not from the Guild coming to the Loki Familia home to issue a quest. Such unofficial requests, after all, were often considered to be scam of some kind by high-ranking Familias.

Lefiya quickly put her book down and left the tender warmth of her chair, heading to the balcony that overlooked the main hall. At the door was an old man, dressed all in grey, bearing simple wooden staff, though that staff was crowned with the image of a star. Riveria, the High Elven princess, and strongest mage in Orario, leaned on her own staff near Finn, the halfling Familia captain, and Gareth, a dwarf who was third in command of the Familia after Riveria. Nearby to the old man, stood Loki, who looked more increasingly nervous the angrier Bete.

"B-Bete…," Loki stuttered, swear pouring down her face like rain, "maybe you stop…."

"EH?!" Bete growled with rage. "Why hell should I listen to anything this old coot has to say?!"

"Bete, you fool!" Riveria sternly warned. "Read the atmosphere and apologize, he is clearly Loki's guest!"

"Shut up, old hag!" Bete roared. "I will not listen to some request of a stupid old man just because our useless goddess lost money to him!"

The old man lifted his eyes towards Lefiya, who was joined by Ais and Tiona, in that moment, smiling warmly at the three before returning his attention to the furious wolf.

"I can assure you," the old man said calmly, "your goddess does not owe me money. And if I were you, I would hold more respect for those who are in authority over you."

"You can shut up, too!" Bete barked. "If you want my help, you can kiss my boots! A weak old man like you doesn't deserve my help for anything less!"

"Oh?" the old man chuckled, though Lefiya saw rising anger the old man's eyes that chilled her to her very soul. "I can guarantee you, I do not need _your_ help. And even if I did, I would not be asking, I would command it. Now… be a good dog and _stay silent_!"

Bete opened his mouth to laugh, but no noise escaped him. The werewolf's eyes widened in bewildered confusion and he tried to call out to Loki, or even Riveria for help, but there was no sound from him. The old man smiled and turned to Riveria.

"I do believe your dog is asking you to let him speak," he spoke warmly. "Please, try your magic to heal him. He shall soon find that I have not used some cheap trick!"

Riveria looked to Loki, deeply worried about who it was that the goddess had brought to Twilight Manor. Loki merely nodded, silently commanding Riveria to try to heal Bete's voice, but to no avail. Bete's confusion turned to anger, and he then tried to rush the old man, but the old man was quicker, sidestepping the werewolf before using the end of his staff to trip Bete, who fell on his face and was knocked out cold.

"Fool of a mutt!" the old man muttered. "Loki, have him put in his doghouse for now. In the meantime, he shall remain silent until the sunset three days from now."

"S-sure, Michael," Loki gulped, and had Raul drag the wolf to his room.

"Loki, who is this?" Finn stared at his goddess. "I don't know very many who can take out a level six adventurer, what level is he and what is his Familia?"

"He's not with any Familia," Loki muttered. "He's… like a god, but he's more powerful. Michael is his name."

"I apologize for Bete's behavior, lord Michael," Finn said humbly and knelt on the floor before Michael.

"Please, don't kneel," the old man laughed warmly. "I am merely a servant, as you are."

"A… servant?" Finn echoed with confusion.

"I… don't think my kids need to know what you're talking about, Michael…." Loki muttered.

"Is that so?" Michael raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suppose it would take an age to explain to them. Time is not on our side, I fear. I did come here for three of your children, after all, and they are all watching from your balcony!"

Lefiya looked on both her sides at Ais, the blonde, golden-eyed beauty who was declared as Orario's strongest swordswoman, and Tiona, one of twin tan, dark haired and eyed Amazon beauties.

"Eh?" Loki scratched her head. "I can understand why you want to take Tiona and Ais to Asgard, but why Lefiya? Actually, I'm unsure why you would even want members of shrimp Hestia's Familia."

"I have my reasons," Michael chuckled. "Ais, still looks the same, even if she has grown up, and Lefiya and Tiona bear a rather striking resemblance to their forebearers."

"Forebearers?" Tiona and Lefiya muttered.

"Yes, the High Elf queen, Celdia, and the Amazon Empress, Evelda, in lines unbroken," Michael smiled. "Both of them were secret lovers of Albert Waldstein, which makes you both kin from afar to Ais, Albert's daughter. The High God has called upon you three to help finish what Albert started."

…

_**1\. **_"_**Nimirnella" comes from two words used from J.R.R. Tolkien's mythos. The first word, "nimir," is of the tongue of the And**__**û**__**nac, an extremely well-eveloped and long-lived branch of the human race, is used to describe the Elves of the West, and meant to give a sound of hope to the word. The word literally translates to fairies, or, more accurately, "the shining ones." The second word, "nella," which is a Noldorian (High Elvish; the Noldor taught humans language) word, means "ringing of bells." Truthfully, when I thought of the title for this chapter, my hope was to find a word that meant a ring for the fingers to represent a form of unity. However, I stumbled upon "nella" quite by accident. "Nella" can also be read as "nelladel," but "nelladel" gives a more masculine leaning to the word, supposing a warning for war. "Nella," on the other hand, creates a meaning that would read "to the sound of bells," giving more feminine approach to the word and suggesting wedding bells. Therefore, the "nimirnella" can read of one of two ways: "the ringing of hope," which is definitely a nod to Bell and his Argonaut ability, or, and this seems more plausible, "the shining brides," "the brides of starlight," or, "the brides of hope."**_

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews! Also, if there are any mythologies you would like me to try my hand incorporating into the story, or if you have any questions on backstory/reference information I can give, please let me know! Have a great day, and happy New Year, everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I know I don't update often, but I will try to do so more in the future. Thankfully I recently acquired a job that can allow me to do dabble in a little writing as well! Assuming writer's block doesn't screw with me, that is. Heh. In either case, enjoy the chapter and please let me know your thoughts in the reviews!**

**Also, this chapter I felt was more or less inspired by LOTRO's "The Hollin Gate" and Sword Art Online's "She Was Sitting Under the Osmanthus Tree." Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

The Song of the Nimirnella

Part 2

The Truth and the Fangs of Dungeon

…

Lefyia, Ais, and Tiona watched the old man, Michael, as he leaned on his staff, smiling as the aura of his mystery ever grew to the members of the Loki Familia. There were hushed whispers that spread throughout the main hall of the Twilight Manor. Michael turned his eyes once more to the trio of young women on the balcony, his eyes piercing them as if their souls were laid bare for him to read as open books in a library.

"Th-that's impossible!" a young elf-maiden of golden hair and green eyes shouted. "Queen Celdia was a saint! She was pure!"

"And what defines a 'saint?'" Michael laughed. "Saints are named in Heaven for far lesser deeds than the Lower World is impressed by, that have much nobler effects on the world! Indeed, Celdia was pure, in the moral sense. Do you think she would give her physical purity up without being wed to whom that purity was given?"

The golden-blonde elf, Alicia, stood baffled with widened eyes in front of the mysterious god that Loki was afraid of. Lefiya, herself, was unsure what to think, but taking a look at her friends at least gave her some power to speak. Still, it was clear to Lefiya that Ais and Tiona were as confused as she was.

"If… all of this is true," Lefiya pondered slowly, "why wouldn't Celdia return to take up her rule of the elves?"

"Which is more likely to cause a civil war?" Michael asked back. "Would the cause be an illegitimate child between an elf queen and high noble elf lord, or an elf queen and some lowly human that would have been a forgettable nobody without the aid of a spirit? Let's say again that despite this elf queen and lowly human were wed, that he died in her early pregnancy, with no proof that such an unborn half-breed child was the product of this elf queen's moral purity through marriage. The High God sent my kin, (1) Gabriel, to prevent such a civil war from happening. Whether you accept it or not, Lefiya, you are an Alf, and the rightful claimant to rule over the elves."

Michael glanced at Riveria and offered her a small, curious smile. "Not that you ever wanted the throne your father sits upon, lady Riveria."

"My heart is lays in the discovery of the world, lord Michael," Riveria returned the smile. "But I still don't understand why Celdia wouldn't join Albert in fighting the Black Dragon, even if she was pregnant."

"I suspect she didn't know of her pregnancy at the time," Michael stroked his beard. "And if she did suspect she was pregnant, it was too early to be certain. Like I said, I was not in charge of what happened during such an event. The answer, however, as to why both Evelda and Celdia left the hero, Albert, knowledge of both of their pregnancies or no, was that he gave them charge of your Sword Princess."

Ais' eyes widened, hearing each word of the mysterious god that merely smiled before her. His smile turned to laughter, long and quiet, as if he knew every little detail of the lives and histories of the Loki Familia. Lefiya turned her eyes to her beloved idol, unsure what to think, and even more puzzled that the book, _Dungeon Oratoria_, was indeed about Ais' parents.

"As for Tiona, and her sister, Tione," Michael said again finally after he was finished laughing at whatever it was that only he found to be funny, "there are two ways to make claim to the Amazon throne in Telskyura: the first is the long abandoned tradition of royalty by blood, while the second way is the reason the first way was abandoned. Any Amazon, of course, may make a claim to the Telskyurain throne, but such a claim must be placed through strength. Single combat to the death, in other words. Evelda vanished with the death of Albert, and every Amazon thought her dead. So, every Amazon who desired the throne fought with each other. Kali's descent into the Lower World resulted in the Amazons fighting her as well. When each Amazon lost to her, Kali revealed who she was and took the throne. However, because Kali (2) has no children, the bloodline of Evelda could be reestablished as a fallback stewardship if Kali were to ever leave the Lower World."

"How do you know all of this?" Ais finally spoke, her face betraying no emotion, though her eyes were filled with an array of emotions that both Lefiya and Tiona had only seen when she was thinking upon the strange strength of Bell Cranel.

"How?" Michael laughed again before looking at Loki, his grin growing wider. "We have been quietly working and watching far longer than you know. What was it that you gods say? 'The Titans don't care, and the High God cares even less?'"

"S-something like that," Loki mumbled under her breath, only to earn Michael's laugh once more.

"Don't worry about it too much," Michael said. "Now, if you will kindly relinquish those three children of yours, I'll be on my way. There is a work that needs to be done, and we are running out of time."

"Do you really need to take them to Asgard?" Loki frowned. "The Dungeon is tough and is probably far more dangerous than the Dragon Valley the lower one goes down, but that valley is called the 'Valley of Death' for a reason."

"You know that I do," Michael neared Loki and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "As terrible as the Dungeon might be, there is only one Titan lying in its depths. There are multiple Titans in the Dragon Valley, and thousands of gods along with them, each spirit of those gods and Titans inhabiting monstrous dragons that Thor does not have the strength to endure. I do not plan on killing each one of those evil gods, but with a small force, we may well destroy the spirits of the Titans before they awaken."

"You're a troublesome Titan, Michael," Loki smiled grimly. "Everyone one of you come and go where you please, and leave nothing but despair in your wake!"

"We do what we must," Michael nodded. "You must do what you must as well. Gather what strength you can, you can Freya, and prepare for the Dungeon to be unleashed. The board is set, I fear, and the pieces are moving. There is strength here, yes, but the strength in the numbers of the Dungeon cannot be counted. You _must_ offer what little time you can afford me. For now, however, I must collect a hero."

…

"Kokonoe," Haruhime whispered, her hands over her chest, vainly hoping that the placement of her hands would calm the fear her heart was experiencing. "Beloved snow. Beloved crimson. Beloved white light."

Bell, Lili, and Haruhime had made some progress by the evening of the day, though too slowly for their liking. Upon reaching the ninth floor, a floor all too familiar to Bell and his Xenos rival, Asterius, once a minotaur, the trio had stumbled upon a horror beyond Bell's wild dreams. In the center of the floor, was a monster that was also all too familiar to Bell Cranel, though it was far smaller, and was seen at the eighteenth floor. But what truly frightened Bell more than what that Black Goliath did, what that this Black Goliath (3) was wreathed in flame and bore an axe of lightning.

Bell had screamed for the girls to run, but Goliath noticed the trio first, and swung its axe upon the ground. The lightning sprang across the ground towards the trio, and Bell pushed the girls out of the way. The lightning, however struck the cavern hall that the trio had come out of, and earth collapsed, destroying the trio's exit. Bell gritted his teeth, the monster laughing in mockery.

"Lili, Haruhime, stay behind me," Bell growled protectively, drawing his knives once more.

"Like hell we're letting you fight that thing alone, Master Bell!" Lili shouted as she grabbed onto Bell's sleeve.

"We're with you to the end!" Haruhime smiled despite her fear, and clung to Bell's other side. Bell sighed, but nodded.

"Don't get yourselves into unnecessary danger!" Bell shouted before dashing off to fight.

"Speak for yourself!" Lili screamed after him before turning her attention to Haruhime. "Don't worry. We'll get this…. Somehow, we will! I need you to chant to power up Bell and me up. I don't know if the boost will help, but maybe the power up will give Bell enough strength for us to weaken it so he can finish it off."

Haruhime nodded and began her chant. She watched in earnest as Bell tried to slash at the terrifying Goliath again and again while Lili would shoot at the monster with her crossbow. The monster to be ignoring the damage form both Bell and Lili, and swung its axe once more, sending Bell rocketing into wall behind him.

_"MASTER BELL!"_ Haruhime felt her heart shatter as Lili screamed in terror. However, despite slumping to the floor, Bell got up again, his eyes filled with anger. Haruhime felt tears streak down her face.

_"I…. I have to finish my spell!"_ the Renard thought as she tried to push down the fear that was dominating her. "Please let me be beside you – this love I have found at the end of two thousand nights." Again and again, Bell struck at the monster, and again it would laugh in derision before sending Bell flying back into the wall. Haruhime felt her tears flood her cheeks. She saw the same with Lili the same way, light disappearing from her eyes in the face of what the trio was coming to believe was a hopeless fight.

"M-my name is Magic Fox. Former destroyer. My name is Ancient Song." No song would help them now. They were abandoned to whatever hell this monster was about to unleash upon them. "Former dreamer…." A dream of spending her life at Bell's side was fading before her eyes with each word that passed her lips. "For you who beat your wings like a bird, I shall allow the nine spirits to dwell within me. Echo, song of gold, sacred poem of Tamamo. White face, golden fur, king of nine tails. Oh, tails of the auspicious beast, consume all, grant all wishes – grow!"

Light consumed Haruhime as she prepared her double enchantment. The tears continued to flood down her cheeks as watched Bell be thrust down again and again. He was bleeding. The blood was too much. Anymore, and he would die. Haruhime felt her heart turn to duest as the beast that slashed again at the boy she dearly loved. The light surrounded her, hugged her as a mother hold her newborn close to her. Haruhime then saw a woman in front of her. She was indescribably beautiful. Her eyes, clothes, and hair were all bathed in starlight. The woman smiled at Haruhime, and the Renard began to realize that time itself had come almost a complete stop.

_"Bell! I can save Bell!"_ the Renard thought as she continued her enchantment. "That power and that vessel. Breadth of wealth and breadth of wishes. Until the bell tolls, bring forth glory and illusion. Grow! Confine divine offerings withing this body. This golden light bestowed from above. Into the hammer and into the ground, may it bestow good fortune upon you. Grow! Dance! Uchide no Kozuchi!"

Golden light rushed towards both Bell and Lili, though time did not return to normal. The mysterious woman smiled once more and grasped Haruhime's hands. As quickly as the magic went out from her, Haruhime felt her ability to cast the double enchantment once more. Once the words of the second double enchantment completely left her lips, the woman disappeared, and time once again went back to normal. Suddenly, Bell felt as if the monster was moving much slower than it was before. And, to the surprise of both Lili and Haruhime, Bell's knife suddenly surrounded itself in Bell's Argonuat flames. With a leap and a quick slash, Bell struck the magic crystal of the Goliath before weariness wholly overtook him, and Bell collapsed.

…

_**1\. Gabriel, according to Judeo-Christian tradition, is an archangel who often acts a messenger of God. He has given a number of prophesies in Judeo-Christian text and is often seen nudging people in certain directions so those people can trust in God.**_

_**2\. This is actually true in Hindu mythology. While Kali is wed to Shiva, they have no children together, while Shiva has three children with a goddess called Parvati, one of whom is Ganesha. It is interesting that to note that the author of DanMachi associates the Amazons with Hinduism when said warrior beauties come from Greek mythology. It is also interesting to note that while Greek mythology deems that the Amazons hail from modern-day northern Turkey; some scholars place the homeland of the Amazons in the forests of modern-day Russia, close to the city of Moscow with their influence ranging as far east as Mongolia across what is called "the Steppes."**_

_**3\. Yes, I did make a small reference to The Silmarillion's "Gothmog, Lord of the Balrogs." The humor of it was too much for me to resist. Also, according to the lore, he did have an axe, but it was also of fire. I figured that the Goliath being smaller, though still far taller than our heroes by comparison, and on fire would be the Dungeon's mockery of Bell and its vision of him if he ever went "dark side." And, yes, the Dungeon is becoming increasingly sentient.**_

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Who do you think it was who saved Bell, Lili, and Haruhime? Please leave your reviews! Have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

**(Today's chapter was more or less inspired by two soundtracks of the Lord of the Rings: "Osgiliath Invaded" and "Evenstar." Enjoy!)**

Chapter 6

The Song of the Nimirnella

Part 3

The Fading Light of Ered Tirion (1) and the Mystery of the Seraphim (2)

…

Storm clouds were all that came from the north. Dark storm clouds filled with cruelty and malice were all to be seen from the city of Asgard, its white-gold walls glimmered in faint rays of dusk sunlight as small candle flame enveloped in darkness. And all that stood between Asgard and the far north, the Dragon Valley, were mystical, encircling Mountains of Guard. Ered Tirion, the white chain of mountains from which Asgard was built, answered the glimmering walls of Asgard with a pale glow. Silver flags caught high in the morning breeze passed reflected light to each other, strengthening their brightness together in defiance of the black clouds that threatened Asgard and as encouragement to Ered Tirion.

Lightning flashed across the northern black sky. Beyond the walls of black clouds, one could see crimson reflecting off those same dark clouds beyond the border of the mountains. The flames ever stirring in the Dragon Valley grew brighter and for more sinister, smoke aiding in the growth of the storm clouds. No light touched the valley now, only darkness and death. Lights could be seen on the southern wall of Ered Tirion from Asgard. It was a pass through the mountains that the Asgardians' called the Shadow Pass. Upon the pass was small castle, which housed a defensive corps of five hundred Asgardians, known as the (3) Valkyrie. Their numbers totaled were a thousand, but far more often were the second five hundred of the Valkyrie on patrol against possible breaks in the magic of Ered Tirion, which held the foul drakes of Dragon Valley within the mountains' borders. Upon the battlements of the castle, a young woman of curly, red hair and grey eyes stared fiercely into the encroaching of the pass. It was quiet. It was always quiet at the Shadow Pass, but not even the sound of a breeze gifted by the white mountains could be heard. It was stagnant. A foul air greeted her nostrils, the scent of sulfur almost made her gag if she wasn't used to the scent that came from beyond the pass already.

"Kára (4) Reginleif," an older voice called out to the young maiden. Kára turned to see a blonde in her mid-thirties approach her. She knelt before the blonde woman and bowed her head.

"L-lady (5) Brynhildr, I apologize. I… I know my watch has long ended," Kára stuttered, trying to keep her voice reverent.

"You have no sense of self-preservation," Brynhildr sighed. "I appreciate your desire to do your duty, but you are no good to anyone if you push yourself too hard for too long. Report to the mead hall and get yourself some damn food before you collapse!"

Kára blushed slightly in embarrassment. How Brynhildr had noticed she had not had anything to eat since the night before, Kára could not guess. "Lady Brynhildr, I must object! I feel it necessary to –"

"That's an order, Kára," the older Valkyrie said firmly. "Get some food and get some sleep, _now_, or I'll be forced to send you back to Asgard so you have nothing to do but rest for a month!"

Kára squirmed in disappointment, but nodded reluctantly after a moment. Slowly, quietly, the young Valkyrie moved down the battlement stairs, occasionally looking back to see Brynhildr glare at her in annoyance for Kára's stubbornness. The girl whimpered, but eventually found her way to the mead hall, all while Brynhildr's authoritative eyes were upon Kára's back.

"Stupid girl," Brynhildr sighed, holding in a slightly amused smile. She turned to another young Valkyrie on the battlements. "Helga, report."

"No sightings on the Pegasi (6) scout detachments, my lady," Helga answered, giving Brynhildr a salute. "There are also no sightings of the enemy, but…."

"But?" Brynhildr folded her arms across her chest.

"Returning foot scouts have discovered increasing amounts of sulfur along the Shadow Pass," Helga frowned.

"Hmmmm. It would be as I thought," Brynhildr muttered. "The enemy isn't going to try to go over the mountains. The Pegasi detachments would catch them."

"My lady?" Helga frowned deeper, watching Brynhildr closely.

"They'll attack here," the older Valkyrie said. "And they will attack fast and hard. Prepare the troops and get our arrows ready. We will fight when there no daylight left in the sky."

Helga bowed before Brynhild before running quickly to the warning bell tower. She grasped at its rope and violently pulled, causing the bell to clang, its echo shrieking throughout the castle and pass. The girls that were inside their quarters or the mead hall rushed outside, bewildered, some with hands on the hilts of their swords.

"Listen up!" Brynhildr barked. "The enemy will be here by nightfall. I want each and every one you ready before then. If you have meals from the hall, take them with you to the battlements and scarf down what you can after you have readied your arms and armor. Now move!"

The girls scrambled, grabbing what they could as quickly as they could. Brynhildr eyed her troops carefully before looking southwards towards the fading light of Asgard, which was now becoming more like a flickering candle-flame the closer the night drew in. Quickly as they could, the Valkyrie rushed to the walls, bows in hand, arrows dipped in oil, ready to be placed in fire.

"Mages, cast holy light around the perimeter of the castle!" Brynhildr commanded. "I want those bastards to know that we won't let the darkness hide them!"

Around the fortifications, the mages mumbled their spells, illuminating the castle walls. Kára could see eyes reflecting the light upon the walls in the darkness: eyes of yellow, red, and orange. The eyes drew closer in marching order, giving clearer vision to whom the enemy was. Crude leather, they wore, and carried sickles and shields of black iron and steel. Their skin was shown to be scales of (7) red, blue, green, black, and white.

"Drake-spawn," Kára growled, knocking an arrow and dipping it briefly in the flame.

"Archers at the ready!" Brynhildr shouted. Th sound knocked arrows echoes across the battlements, each Valkyrie that stood upon the walls held righteous furry in her eyes. "Take aim!"

The bows drew as the drake-spawn shouted their own order to each other. Cries and hisses sounded throughout the air. Bryhildr saw crudely made ladders with the enemy and frowned. The enemy was prepared, but they had no ram. The blonde Valkyrie wondered for a moment what game the vile lizards were playing at. Surely ladders alone wouldn't be enough to breach the castle walls as long as the Valkyrie still had arrows.

"They plan on using this force as fodder," Brynhildr's muttered with eyes widened. "They don't expect to breach this wall!"

Brynhildr looked to the forces bellow the battlements. "Helga! Take the remaining ground forces and place them on the eastern, western, and southern walls!"

No sooner did Brynhildr speak that the forces of the Valkyrie order heard the banging on the gates of the southern wall. Brynhildr gritted her teeth as she looked up to see gargoyles carrying battering rams above the caste. "Archers, shoot the fiends above us!"

The Valkyrie obeyed, shooting at their aerial foes. The warriors shot down the gargoyles carrying the rams, but the drake-spawn charged forward with their ladders while a part of their force ran around towards the southern wall. Helga took her detachment and ran to the southern wall, but the ladders of the drake-spawn reached the northern wall. Behind the line of charging drake-spawn, a breathed and shot balls of fire at the Valkyrie defenders, hoping to blow a hole in the line of female defenders. The success of the drake-spawn fire-throwers shook the hearts of castle defenders, and the soon the clash of swords could be heard throughout the castle's northern and southern sides.

But Kára cried aloud to Thor and his blessings upon her, and lighting came crashing down upon the castle. Kára rose her sword in response and absorbed the lightning, before turning the power of Thor upon the drake-spawn. She hacked at the lizard men desperately, trying to take down as many as she could to help her fellow Valkyrie. All too late did she notice a sword stuck through the chest of Brynhildr from behind. The older blonde gasped, dropping her sword, and felt the forked tongue of the drake-spawn slide across her neck and cheek.

"You will die…," it rasped to Brynhildr, making sinister chuckles. "You will die slowly. You and all who follow you. But you won't mind if we… taste them first. The age of you and your gods is over. Our time has come!"

Blood poured down Brynhildr's body, pooling onto the ground as Kára watched in horror while Brynhildr's life faded from her eyes. The monster twisted its blade, tearing Brynhildr's innards to shreds. The young Valkyrie screamed in horror, pushing forward towards the monster with her blade raised. But the drake-spawn struck Kára with the side of its sword and thrust her to the ground. Its eyes danced with murderous glee as it approached Kára

Just then, rays of light, as spears, came pouring from the sky upon the drake-spawn and the gargoyles. Kára looked up to winged, white horses, with Valkyrie upon them donning silver armor, charging down upon the enemy and sweeping them away in the whirlwind of their pegasi. As the enemy routed before the pegasi, Kára took the body of Brynhildr, the woman she had long considered her mentor, into her arms, and she wept bitterly.

…

Harumhim and Lili were weeping over the unconscious body of Bell Cranel when Michael had found the three. And, despite the girls' general distrust of Michael, they had agreed to Michael's help when they saw Ais, Lefiya, and Tiona were with him. Though Ais had offered to carry Bell while they were on their journey back up, Lefiya and Lili were completely against the idea. As such, Tiona took charge of carrying Bell while Haruhime was grouped with the young Amazon. The pair seemed to have gotten along rather well, sharing stories of heroes with each other. On occasion, they would give stories to each other about Bell. Haruhime seemed rather pleased to have someone she could relate to on her idolizing of Bell. Tiona was also pleased that she had more and more reasons to call Bell her "Argonaut." Lili and Lefiya, on the other hand, grumbled quietly to themselves as they would take occasional secret looks at Bell. Ais kept to the back of the group. Her eyes kept on Bell, but her mind laid with Michael's words from before. She thought of her parents. She thought of her newfound kinship to Tione, Tiona, and Lefiya. She thought about the fact that nothing made very much sense right now.

However, what made the least sense of all to Ais Wallenstein at that moment was the retelling of why Bell was unconscious in the first place. When they had found Bell, Michael had a mysterious smile on his face while Ais heard him mutter that "the world had found its third level seven." Ais knew by Hestia one night when she was drunk, at the Hostess of Fertility, that Bell was close to achieving level five, but never did the Sword Princess guess that Bell would completely skip two levels and surpass her. All Ais knew was that she had questions, and she was going to get answers. Ais did not get to ask those questions, however, until they were outside of the Dungeon and safely into the Hestia Familia home, Hearth Mansion. As was expected, Hestia was not pleased, and was very ready to start bawling her eyes out several times over the young man. Ais glanced over at Michael, who sat in a lonely chair next to a window, away from where everyone else was. The Titan had a pipe in his hand, and was smoking an odd, sweet-smelling plant. Occasionally, the old man would lean back and puff out shapes of smoke that would resemble ships, butterflies, or dragons. He would chuckle to himself in his activity, but before Ais could even ask Michael a single question, the small goddess of the Hestia Familia stormed over to the old man.

"Alright!" Hestia shouted. "What the hell happened?!"

"Hmm?" Michael blinked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"Bell!" she growled. "What happened to Bell?"

"Ah," Michael removed the pipe from his mouth and tampered down the ashes with a small stick before placing the pipe stem back into his mouth. "Yes. I suppose I should tell you. Your Bell fought a demigod."

"Wha-" Hestia started, but Michael quickly cut her off.

"There are plenty of fallen gods in the world, Hestia," Michael said, puffing slowly on the pipe. "Enyo had awakened a fallen god and forced that god to breed with a monster. I suppose she would know how to breed gods, given her status as a Titan. What Lili, Haruhime, and Bell saw in the Dungeon was a product of whatever Enyo is crossbreeding with fallen gods. Granted, what they fought was a weak demigod, but still powerful enough that it drew the attention of a Seraph."

"A S-Seraph?" Hestia's mouth dropped.

"Yes," Michael furrowed his brow. "And that Seraph did not want Bell dead."

"Wh-what's a Seraph?" Haruhime squeaked out, unsure if she should interrupt.

"Hmm?" Michael stroked his beard. "There several ranks of celestial beings. The first and most powerful are the Seraphim…. There were thirteen, in their beginning, and now there are twelve. They rarely act on anything unless they are ordered by the High God. The second order is the Titans. I suppose you could say the Seraphim are the greater Titans, and I am the lesser. After that, are the greater gods, who serve as the high lords of their respective pantheons. Zeus, Odin, Shiva, and the like would be amongst their ranks, most of whom are still in Celestia. Last, but not least, would be the lesser gods, many of whom are in the Lower World. Of course, then there are the Forgotten Ones…. Nameless gods and Titans, led by Enyo, who was influenced by the first Seraph. They are the reason monsters exist, though the Xenos are proof that monsters can break free of the corruption of the Forgotten Ones."

"Michael, you're not suggesting…." Hestia started, her eyes filling with more fear.

"I would imagine that I am," Michael nodded. "A war that will change the world as we know it. A war that may very well end the suffering of the gods, and bring peace to mortals. I told you the other day it will begin with Asgard. I have the champion of your mortals, Hestia, to drive a dagger into the hearts of the Black Dragon and Enyo herself!"

Hestia sank to her knees, tears forming in her eyes as she clung desperately to Michael's grey robes. "No…. No, you promised! You said you wouldn't take them!"

"I said I wouldn't direct them to Asgard," Michael arose and placed a hand on Hestia's head. "I never said I wouldn't ask them to fight for the good of the world. Fear not, and have faith in your Bell."

Michael broke free of Hestia's grasp and walked over towards Bell's bedside. He looked at Lefiya and smiled at her. "I have a job for you, young fairy. You are going to awaken a hero."

…

_**1\. **_"_**Ered Tirion" comes from two Elven words in the Tolkien mythology. The meaning is literally "The Mountains of Guard." It can also mean "The Mountains of the Watch" or "The Watch-Tower Mountains." "Tirion" is also considered a city of the Elves in Aman, a blessed realm that is considered Tolkien's equivalent of the mythical island of Avalon, home of the fairies.**_

_**2\. The word "Seraphim" is a plural work in the Hebrew language a certain order of angels there were considered very few in number. The Seraphim, also called "the burning ones," according the Judeo-Christian text, are the guardians of God's throne. Supposedly, they are considered to be the highest order of angels, with the order of the Archangels, mainly considered to be "war masters," right under the order of the Seraphim. Their appearance in Judeo-Christian text is rare, as they are primarily seen either with God or surrounding the Ark of the Covenant. The Garden of Eden also supposedly had a Seraph guarding it with a sword of fire. Satan/Lucifer is also considered to be a fallen Seraph.**_

_**3\. The Valkyrie, in Norse Mythology, were afterlife equivalent of the Amazons of Greek myth. Their fealty was to the Norse gods Odin, Thor, and Freya, and they were considered warriors without equal, preparing in earnest for the day of Ragnar**__**ö**__**k. Their taste in men, given their warrior's alignment, was also strongly resembled to the Amazons, only taking on heroes as lovers.**_

_**4\. **_"_**K**__**á**__**ra Reginleif" is taken from two Valkyrie names. K**__**á**__**ra means "wild (either in character or in hair,) or storm." Reginleif, on the other hand, literally means "daughter of the gods."**_

_**5\. **_"_**Brynhildr" is another Valkyrie name meaning "bright battle." Given the exact meaning of the name, "Brynhildr" can also mean "glorious deeds."**_

_**6\. **_"_**Pegasi" is the plural for the word "Pegasus." The Pegasus is a winged horse of Greek mythology. Some versions of the myth have the Pegasus more closely related to that of a Unicorn. It could even be said, considering that the Greek Pegasus holds divine status, that a Unicorn could become a Pegasus depending on its overall deeds. (Think of a Unicorn turning into a Pegasus as some kind of Pokémon evolution.) Somewhere along the line of popular culture, the Pegasus also became associated with the myth of the Valkyrie. While the Valkyrie do ride flying horses, the original myth held that said horses were aided by the ravens of Odin. It is also entirely possible that the horses of the Valkyrie came to be by Odin's use of magic, thus making said horses wingless. If that is the case, then Norse mythology would be where modern culture got the idea of Santa Claus' flying reindeer.**_

_**7\. In the tabletop RPG, Dungeons and Dragons, there are a number of distinct races of dragons. The two most famous races at the Metallic Dragons, who are of good alignment, and the Chromatic Dragons, who of an evil alignment. Chromatic Dragons are colored red, blue, green, white, and black. These five wield the powers of fire, lightning, poison gas, ice, and acid respectively.**_

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews. Have a great day!**


	7. Chapter 7

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Warning: Nudity and mild sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

Chapter 7

The Song of the Nimirnella

Part 4 (Final)

Spirit Reading

…

Lefiya watched Michael in confusion as the old man muttered over Bell's unconscious form. He wrote strange runes upon Bell's skin: one on his forehead and one on each hand. However, the Titan had also removed Bell's shirt, writing a final rune over where Bell's heart would be. Michael then packed his pipe once more before snapping his fingers to spring the life of fire into the pipe's bowl. He puffed slowly on the pipe, still muttering with furrowed brows. When the old man finally returned his attention to the young elven girl.

"The preparations have been made," Michael muttered. "Still, I have yet to give you warning. What you are about to do is highly dangerous magic. You are going to enter into the mind of this boy and strengthen his consciousness."

"Why would I need to do that?" Lefiya frowned. "He'll wake up on his own, won't he?"

"No," Michael said bluntly. "The demi-god he fought not only damaged his physical body, but also his mind and spirit. The boy is in a comatose state, born from an evil, magical poison that the demi-god's power could produce. The poison itself is painful beyond imagination. In short, if the boy is not healed, it would be far more merciful to put a knife in his heart."

Lefiya heard Hestia choke down a sob, but the goddess could not hide the tears that were pouring down her face. Lili wrapped her arms around the goddess and two wept silently together. Tiona watched Bell with uncertainty, the worry etched into the face of the usually care-free Amazon was enough to make Lefiya wonder if she was looking at her same friend. Haruhime sat in a corner of the room, face bowed into her knees so no one could see her own tears. Only Ais was not crying, and it was only Ais that place a comforting and encouraging hand on Lefiya's shoulder.

"What makes this magic so dangerous?" Lefiya asked after a pause, unsure of anything else to ask.

"To simply put it, you would be fighting a spirit poison," Michael stroked his beard. "If you fail save the boy, he will die. If that happens, the poison could also spread to you. Depending on your strength, the poison may take its time, or it will kill you quickly. Even if the poison does not spread to you, you could also lose your spirit inside Bell's body. The poison would kill your spirit, destroying the falna Loki gave you and rendering you incapable of magic, thought, and emotion while also destroying your memories."

Silence filled the room as Michael watched over Bell. Tiona turned her eyes of Lefiya, and Lefiya swore she saw the tiniest glimpse of fear from the Amazon. Ais also showed a hint of destress, the Sword Princess seemed so powerless in the face of the doom that hung over Bell Cranel.

"And why can't you do this?" Lefiya frowned.

"Spirit-reading magic is intimate and requires a powerful mage," Michael puffed on his pipe. "I may have strong magic, but Bell does not know me, and therefore cannot trust me. The magic also requires strong enough caster that the person meeting the spirit of another cannot be thrown out. Haruhime is powerful in her bond with Bell, but this is magic she cannot work. Spirit-reading magic is magic that can only be used by the High Elves and the spirits, who taught those elves out of a sense of kinship."

"Kinship?" Lefiya's asked with surprise.

"Yes," Michael chuckled. "Did you think the High Elves received their status out of mere chance? No, the High Elves have the blood of spirits running through their veins as much as Ais does. I suppose I can tell that story at a different time, when we have time to spare."

"I have a feeling you have much that you aren't telling us," Ais frowned.

"Perhaps," Michael smiled. "But if I am, I can assure you that I have my reasons."

"Then you know about my mother," Ais clenched her fists tightly, staring at Michael as if he knew exactly where the Black Dragon was and how to kill it.

"I have watched the world with interest for some time," Michael nodded. "Yes, I know about your mother. But, now is not the time. I will tell you everything I know after Bell is saved."

Ais nodded before she looked over to Lefiya. The Sword Princess offered the elf a small smile. "I know you'll save him, Lefiya."

The elf smiled slightly back before sighing. She looked at Michael and nodded, nearing towards Bell. "What must I do?"

"The magic used is deeply intimate," Michael repeated. "Therefore, the casting of that magic must be equally so. In order to see the boy as he truly is, he must see you as you truly are."

"I don't understand," Lefiya frowned.

"The use of this magic is where you mortals get the concept of 'soulmates,'" Michael said bluntly. "In other words, you both have to be touching whilst naked."

The room went silent after Michael's words left his lips. The quiet sobbings of the Hestia Familia women came to a screeching halt as all eyes came to be on Michael. Lefiya then felt those same eyes fall upon her and couldn't help but sweat nervously under the stare of what she could only describe as death glares.

"Wh-what?" the elf choked out.

"I believe a major requirement is the holding hands in a locked fingers fashion whilst kissing," Michael muttered curiously. "You also need to be on top of the boy."

"TOUCH MY BELL, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" Hestia and Lili screamed at the top of their lungs.

"I-I-I… WHY THE HELL DO I NEED TO DO THAT?!" Lefiya screamed back.

"Enough!" Michael cried sternly, thunder rippling from his voice. "Unless you all wish for the boy to die, this is all we can do to save him. Now, everyone else but Lefiya, out!"

The room went silent again under Michael's fearful gaze. However, one by one, each of the girls left, starting with Tiona and Ais, and ending with Hestia. Yet, before the left, each of them grabbed and squeezed Bell's hand in encouragement, silently praying for his recovery. Haruhime grasped his hand the longest, wishing she could save him as he had saved her countless times. After all the other girls had left, Michael started to write down on a blank scroll. Once the Titan had finished, he handed the scroll to Lefiya.

"Once I leave, you must remove your clothes and the rest of his," the Titan instructed. "The spell requires the touching of runes, so you must have the same runes written on your skin. As such, once the runes touch, and you have recited the spell I have written for you, the spirits of you both will come into contact with each other. I do not speak lightly about the warnings I have given you. Spirit reading is much like the palm readings you mortal females enjoy so much. Once you have access, you are able to know everything you could about each other. Your pasts and presents will become like open books to each other, you will able to see possible futures you could have with one another. As such, the fascination drives many who try this magic into drowning in the spirit of the other.

You _must_ be cautious, and the only way to be cautious is to know what you're looking for. What you need to look for is the poison of the demi-god, and it will manifest itself in the appearance of trying to destroy everything you see around you. It will be very out of place, so the poison will be quite obvious. Still, finding the poison isn't the problem. The problem will be distraction. Resist that distraction and find Bell. The combined strength of your spirits will be able to put down the poison once you find each other."

Michael handed the scroll to Lefiya and smiled at the young elf. "You mortals are fascinating creatures, and always quite surprising. I wish you well on your mission."

The Titan quickly left the room after his parting words. Lefiya couldn't help but grumble a little, but admitted to herself that she needed Bell in her life. He was her rival, and she would not allow anything to take that rivalry away from her. The elf-maiden deeply breathed in and out before nervously removing her clothes. The coolness of the air kissed her skin, and she shivered, goosebumps forming on the milky-white color of her arms.

After she reluctantly removed what remained of Bells clothes, she sat on top of him. The elf-maiden gasped and shivers of raced up and down her back. Her cheeks grew hotter and hotter as she opened up the freshly written scroll and placed it next to Bell's face. Lefiya's breasts tenderly touched the Bell's chest, and squirmed as she felt her nipples rub against his skin. She panted heavily, unsure how any of this was able to support the spell, but the Titan did not seem one to lie for, what the elf could only describe as, "the sick amusement of the gods."

"I beseech the souls of myself and the one I am binding myself to, to come forth," Lefiya began her chant, resting her forehead to the forehead of her human rival. Out of the corner of her eye, she read the scroll, feeling more embarrassed as she felt her body rub against his in an attempt to get more comfortable.

"Join us, for we lay naked to each other without shame what would be our shame to strangers. We, who care for each other, now ask that our souls watch over each other for better or worse. Let us watch over each other in sickness and in health. Let us watch over for richer or poorer. Let us watch over each other in all things. Even if time passes between us, let us watch over each other still. Let nothing that is the heavens above, or anything beneath the heavens break apart what the Divine has brought together. Let us join together until death parts us. And if death does part us, may be meet again beyond the shadows of the Void in a place of eternal starlight and evergreen. Spirit Reading!" (1)

Lefiya then inhaled, closed her eyes, and crashed her lips upon Bell's. Electricity flowed through the body of the elf-maid, causing the shivers that had already enveloped her back to intensify. She moaned deeply into the kiss. When the electricity had subsided, and Lefiya had opened her eyes once more, she was in a white room with nothing but a door in front of her.

"I'll find you, Bell," Lefiya breathed. "And I swear I'll kill you if you remember any of this!"

When the elf-maiden went through the door, she at first saw field of wheat with the sun setting over it. On top of a hill, she saw familiar white-haired boy running to an old man dressed as a farmer. The pair were laughing together as the young Bell clung to the old man.

"Grandpa!" the boy smiled excitedly. "I found a story I wanted you to read to me before bed!"

"Oh?" the old man smiled back. "Another tale of heroes, I'm guessing? Which one do you want?"

"Dungeon Oratoria!" the boy grinned widely.

Lefiya couldn't help but give a small smile to Bell's behavior. Even as he was now, he was always thinking of heroes. However, the face that drew Lefiya's attention even more was Bell's grandfather. He seemed familiar to her somehow, though the elf could not guess where she had seen his face before. Though, the elf-maiden did have some recollection of seeing the face once in one of the many studies Riveria made her go through.

She shook her head, remembering Michael's stern warning to her to not become distracted. The elf slowly left the scene, thinking about how peaceful everything seemed here and wondering why she and Bell got tangled up in this mess. Lefiya continued to wander, and she saw many of his memories, the fondest of Bell's memories clearly being of his grandfather. The more she saw the old man, the more Lefiya couldn't help but wonder where she had seen him before. Her heart broke for Bell when she learned of his journey to Orario over his grandfather's death, and she couldn't help but enjoy seeing pieces of his journey until now, even if his interactions with Ais did frustrate her.

Still, the elf-maiden pushed forward, constantly reminded herself that she needed to push forward for not only Bell's sake, but her own. Eventually, she came to a place that was clearly not one of Bell's memories. The elf-maiden stood in the high tower of a ruined city overlooking a vast forest. The city itself was under the shadow of a large tree that even dwarfed Orario's Tower of Babel. The world around her was beautiful, but at the center of the tower-top was a little girl with long white hair and blue eyes. She knelt over a white rabbit with red eyes, seeming to have a conversation with it. The young girl held a dagger that Lefiya recognized as the Hestia Knife.

Suddenly, a figure of black smoke emerged behind the girl, and formed into a large, black snake with eyes that glowed orange. The white-haired girl growled, clinching the Hestia Knife in her fist as she turned to meet the snake. Lefiya's eyes widened as she felt her strength start to fade in front of the snake. The monster moved forward, ready to attack the girl, but Lefiya threw herself in front of the girl, and bared the snake's fangs with her staff.

"Attack it, now!" Lefiya cried to the girl. She nodded and desperately slashed again and again at the snake.

Her movements were much like Bell's, as was the determination in her eyes, but the strength of the girl was far weaker. Lefiya glared at the snake, trying to keep its attention upon her. Thankfully, the elf-maiden was able to do just that, casting short chant spells to keep the snake's attention on her. However, as the snake grew weaker, the girl grew stronger. And as she grew stronger, Lefiya grew more hopeful that she could defeat the poison threatening to kill Bell.

But then the snake struck Lefiya with its tail, sending the elf-maiden flying a few feet across the tower's top. The elf struggled to get up and saw in horror that the snake was about to bite and swallow the white-haired girl whole. But white rabbit leapt in front of the girl, and turned to brilliant white flame, tackling the snake with all its might. However, the rabbit collapsed after it struck the snake, its body pooling blood on the stone floor. The girl then screamed in anger and jumped to attack the head of the snake. And when Lefiya saw the girl trying to be a hero like the rabbit that just saved the girl, she cast Arcs Ray. A javelin of light struck the snake in the back of its neck while the girl buried of the blade of the Hestia Knife deep into the snake's head. The vile creature screamed in agony before it went up in smoke, and the smoke vanished.

Lefiya felt her strength returning to her as she panted, but the white rabbit still bled. The girl softly wept over the rabbit, gathering it into her arms. However, Lefiya went over to the rabbit and cast what healing magic she could. The blue eyes of the elf met the blue eyes of the girl, and she smiled at Lefiya before placing her forehead on the elf-maiden's.

The next thing Lefiya knew was that she was staring into the eyes of her rival, whose eyes were just as wide as hers were. Their lips were still locked, and the elf could feel his heart pounding in his chest as her heart was pounding in hers. The elf quickly pulled away from Bell's lips, but not before feeling something hard pressing firmly against her underneath her body.

"L-L-Lefiya?" Bell squeaked nervously.

"You…," Lefiya growled in rage, tears forming in her eyes. "YOU PERVERT!"

The screams of Bell Cranel being hit by the elf-maiden could be heard throughout Hearth Mansion.

…

_**1\. I'm not going to lie, the idea for this spell actually originated from Goblin Slayer. For those of you who haven't seen the anime, read the manga/light novels, etc., there is a scene in which Goblin Slayer lost too much blood after killing a "Goblin Champion" that almost killed him in kind. In order save Goblin Slayer, Priestess worked some kind of magic that could only be done by a virgin priestess that the Sword Maiden taught to her. A part of the spell required that Goblin Slayer and Priestess had to sleep an entire night together naked. Well, the Sword Maiden also slept naked next to Goblin Slayer, but that's simply fanservice out of her deep love for the guy. In either case, I felt that recreating the spell under the pretext of marriage vows being its chant best suited the nature and impact of the spell's work. There was a part of me that to name the spell first as "spirit joining," but the concept of "reading" I felt had greater impact in the sense that "reading" means Bell and Lefiya could hide nothing from each other.**_

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your reviews. Have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Chapter 8

The Spear of Destiny (1)

…

Bell sat nervously between Lili and Haruhime, neither of whom would release their tight grasps on his arms. The boy, chuckled, trying to inform the two girls that he was alright, to no avail. Tiona and Ais smiled at the boy, thankful that he was able to pull through. Lefiya, on the other hand, sat away from the group of girls, muttering to herself repeatedly about how she could "never get married now," rocking herself slowly in the process. Michael, who had sent Hestia to gather Loki and Freya, sat quietly by himself, gazing out one of the many windows the commons room had to offer.

"Ah, lord Michael," Bell bowed his head. "Thank you for helping Lefiya and me."

"Think nothing of it," the Titan smiled. "I merely did my duty."

"And Lefiya, thank you for-" Bell started.

"Mention it, and I'll kill you," Lefiya growled through her tears, though Bell could also feel the daggers glared at him by not only the elf, but also Lili.

Bell chuckled again. He felt an itch he always wanted to scratch behind his head whenever he got nervous, but was unable to scratch as long as Haruhime and Lili clung to him. Still, Bell couldn't help but be impressed by Lefiya's resolve, though he was unsure about what caused her resolve to be so riled up when it came to him. Bell thought of when he saw the elf-maiden in his mind. There was a little girl she was protecting, though Bell was certain he had never seen such a girl before in his life.

"You're welcome, stupid human," Lefiya muttered, drawing the attention of Tiona. The Amazon smirked playfully at the elf-maiden, causing Lefiya's face to flush slightly. She hid her face behind her arms, and Tiona quietly snickered at her. Ais, on the other hand, only tilted her head slightly at the teasing coming from the Amazon.

"I'll tell you later, Ais," Tiona giggled.

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" Lefiya blushed brightly, standing up from her chair.

Bell, Lili, and Haruhime turned their eyes to the elf, who had whimpered as she sat back down. Only Michael paid no attention to the what was going on inside the room. His gaze seemed drawn far away to lands that could not be seen by any of the others. Though, if anyone wanted to ask Michael what he was looking at, if was interrupted by common's room door.

"We're back!" Hestia called lightly, Freya and Loki following in behind her.

"Ugh. Why are we doing this in the shrimp's home?" Loki grumbled.

Freya smiled warmly at Bell, but Hestia stormed over to Bell and sat in his lap before the boy could even respond to goddess of beauty. Michael, however, frowned at Hestia as he got up and moved walked over to a table at the center of the room. Freya and Loki joined the Titan, throwing expecting looks at the loli-goddess. Hestia groaned, reluctant to move away from Bell's warmth, but went over to the table as well, playing the look of a defeated prisoner about thrown into death-row.

"Are you sure you're not a love goddess, Hestia?" Freya smiled. "You do have a flare for the dramatic."

"Shut up," Hestia grumbled and folded her arms over her voluptuous chest, eliciting a giggle from Freya.

Michael ignored the goddesses and began muttering under his breath whilst writing on the table with his finger. Marks of light began to form upon the table as the Titan continued to write. When he had finished, he placed a bowl of incense at the center of the table before finally lifting his gaze to the three goddesses.

"I need a drop of blood from each of you, please," Michael said, not betraying any look of emotion.

"Ah, the Nidhogg Pact," Freya smiled. "I was curious on how this would be done. Blood, writing with the divine language, incense, you don't beat around the bush, Michael."

"This, too, is part of my duty, Freya," the Titan responded. "As commander of the Helen Legion, I charge you each with the task of safeguarding Orario and the world from the threats of Enyo and Sheol. I charge you each with the duties of leadership, to bear torches of hope against the darkness that lies ahead. I charge you to protect the weak and the innocent. I charge you keep vigil over the darkness that threatens to devour us all. I charge you to fight that darkness for as long as you can, knowing that your sacrifices will not be forgotten, nor shall your duty be in vain."

"And if we shirk from our oaths, may our blood flood Sheol as it has this bowl," the goddesses responded together, each pricking a finger and letting a drop of their blood fill the bowl. Michael filled the bowl with his own drop of blood in kind after the goddesses before setting the incense aflame.

"It is done," Michael muttered. "I will take those whom I have need of and we shall depart in the morning."

"That reminds me," Loki frowned. "There are members of the Pact that we don't have. You said you wanted someone from Oranus and Zeus."

"Yes," Michael raised an eyebrow. "What about them?"

"It just seems odd for you to make a request you can't get," Loki scratched her cheek lightly.

"I have the aid of Oranus through Fels," Michael smiled.

"And the Zeus Familia is dead," Loki matter-o-factly.

"Dead?" Michael stroked his beard. "It is beaten, exiled, disbanded, and many other things, but not dead."

"The hell do you mea-" Loki furrowed her eyebrows.

"Freya, your contribution will be your sorceress from your 'Hostess of Fertility,'" Michael interrupted. "Loki, your contribution will be Ais, Tiona, and Lefiya."

"Hey!" Loki cried, slightly offended over being ignored.

"Hestia, your contribution will be Lili and Hauhime," Michael turned his eyes to the goddess of hearth and home.

"Y-you're not taking Bell?" Hestia's mouth dropped slightly.

"I am," Michael answered. "But he was never yours to give. His falna belongs to you, yes, but the blood that strengthens that falna belongs to another. Blood that has already been sworn to me."

"Eh?" Bell frowned.

"Who are your parents, Bell?" Michael turned his eyes to the boy.

"I… I never knew them," Bell said thoughtfully. "My grandfather raised me."

"Yes, he did," Michael nodded. "Tell me, what would think if I told you your parents were adventurers?"

"I don't know," the boy frowned. "I suppose I would wonder why I was never told about them. Are you saying you know who they were?"

"A Familia is populated in two ways, though both require the giving of falna," the old man smiled. "The first way is through recruitment, which is what you went through. The second way is through the divine magic of the blood of generations. The blood of generations always happens to be a little stronger based on the fact that falna is usually given from birth. So what if the blood of generations is given falna by a god outside origin of that blood's magic?"

"I wouldn't know," Bell shook his head.

"Nothing would be different save for the fact that the god is different," Michael chuckled. "But, due to the fact that such blood has already been given divine properties, an outside god may give falna far after birth, making such a child weaker than others with divine blood. Of course, many with divine blood have anomalies."

"Anomalies?" Bell muttered. "What anomalies?"

"Special skills or powers," the Titan grabbed his pipe from his satchel at the left side of his waist along with some tobacco. "Rapid growth being one of them. Something that has been known to your goddess for some time."

"Liaris Freese," Hestia breathed quietly.

"Goddess Hestia?" Bell looked at the loli-goddess with confusion.

"Y-you have had a rare ability that enables rapid growth ever since that day you met Wallenwhatsit," Hestia said nervously. "I… kept it quiet to protect you."

"Goddess," Bell breathed out, touched by Hestia's desire to protect him, but still confused as to why she felt she needed to keep something that important from him.

"Michael," Hestia looked at the Titan. "What Familia did Bell's parents belong to?"

"The Zeus Familia," Michael smiled. "I recall they were both level nines, if I remember correctly. The Zeus and Hera Familias had plenty of level sevens and eights in their day, but only Zeus boasted two level nines, their captain and vice-captain respectively. After the Black Dragon defeated both Zeus and Hera, both the Familias came to be crushed by the political situations that always surround Orario. Though, I am sure you, Freya, and you, Loki, know of that all too well."

Loki looked away, but Freya stared at Bell, wondering how she had not seen the likeness of the children of the god she had long considered her rival in power. The goddess of beauty frowned. If Ishtar was indeed right about the boy being able to resist the charms of a goddess, it wasn't simply because he was the heretical, hard-to-get hero Freya had always thought Bell to be, but also because Zeus was in her way yet again after so many years.

_"My parents were with the Zeus Familia,"_ Bell thought wonder.

_"Eh?! The human is special?!"_ the boy heard surprise from Lefiya.

"Ah! N-no, Lefiya, I'm not special!" Bell chuckled nervously.

"Uh, Master Bell, Lefiya didn't say anything," Lili frowned. Bell frowned and looked at Lili before looking at Lefiya, who was staring at him with some shock.

"Oh, yes," Michael chuckled. "Lefiya, that spell I had you use, there is a reason it is so intimate. The spell joins the spirits of whomever connected through the spell's work, making them one whole. After it is worked, the spell leaves an after effect that allows the two who were joined to read each other's thoughts and visit each other in dreams. So, congratulations on the spiritual marriage."

Bell soon felt stares of rage upon him from not only Lefiya, but also Hestia and Lili. Haruhime looked up into Bell's face with tears in her eyes. Tiona's face was somehow crossed with both disappointment and amusement. The faces of Ais and Loki were filled with shock. Freya, however, could only look at Lefiya with contempt.

"M-m-m-married," Lefiya stuttered, eyes wide with her rage, and began to laugh. "Me and that human."

"L-Lefiya?" Bell gulped and winced as he felt Lili pinch his side just for saying her name.

"N-NO!" the elf-maiden screamed dramatically. For the second time that day, the screams of Bell Cranel could be heard throughout Hearth Mansion.

…

It was the middle of the night when Bell woke next on a couch in the commons room. He groaned in slight pain and winced when he touched the bruise on his cheek. Still, the boy could not help but smile a little at the thought that Lefiya was getting stronger physically. As he got off the couch, Bell saw Michael standing on the balcony outside the room.

"Lord Michael?" Bell called out to the Titan.

"I have something to give to you," the old man turned to Bell after a pause between the two. "Zeus had asked that I give it to you, when I thought it was time."

The Titan extended his arm and bolt of lightning formed into his hand. Bell watched in silent awe as the Titan held the bolt in his hands. Then the Titan handed the bolt to the boy and smiled.

"The weapon of the Zeus Familia, the Spear of Destiny," Michael explained. "It is magic that has become a physical weapon. But, it can also be absorbed and added to the magic you already have. Your magic, Firebolt, combined and upgraded with the magic of the Spear, will become a force that impossible for any creature to dodge. It is the weapon of a hero. And a hero is needed."

"I… I'm not a hero like Ais is," Bell smiled sadly.

"A hero is not defined by mere power," Michael answered. "Many things do not define a hero: not the sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness. A hero is defined by what that hero chooses to defend: the people that hero loves. Yes, Ais is a hero, despite what she believes otherwise. And so are you."

"My lord?" Bell watched the Titan curiously.

"Take it," Michael smiled and handed the bolt to Bell. The magic spear glowed when Bell took hold of it and it was absorbed into him. "Tomorrow, young hero, we begin our long journey north. A journey that will make you the hero you have always dreamed to be."

…

_**The "Spear of Destiny," according to Roman Catholic and Greek Orthodox tradition, also called the "Holy Lance," was the spear used to pierce the side of Jesus Christ by a Roman soldier. My idea for the spear, however, more tributes to the Greek concept of a form of "spear of destiny," which is more attributed to the javelin-spear that is known as the "lightning bolts of Zeus." More so than that, the Roman soldier that pierced the side of Jesus Christ was more likely to be a Greek garrison levy that received major training from the Roman army rather than true Roman soldier. While there was a Roman Legion that was near to Palestine at the time, that legion would have been far closer to the Palestinian eastern border to protect Rome's holdings from Parthian invasion. New soldiers would be put on the front lines for a time as part of their training to be used as cannon fodder so the true Romans would have an easier time killing the stragglers of their enemies before being sent to guard of Roman territory. It is easy to tell how Rome and plenty of drafts of soldiers that eventually led to the collapse of the western half of the Roman Empire. Also, due to the Hellenization of the east due to the conquests of Alexander the Great, everyone from Egypt in the south, to Turkey in the north, to Babylon in the east, were primarily Greek speaking. In either case, back to the spear, the interloop between Christianity and Greek Mythology into the Spear of Destiny was fairly simple as both traditions highly emphasize the concept of "predestination," or "fate." The only power, according to Greek mythology, that held power over Zeus was the power of Fate, and Zeus was highly subjective to the concept. According to Christian tradition, God is also highly subjected to 'fate,' but that 'fate' is also something that God has placed on himself.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your reviews. Hopefully I will post again soon. In a week by the very latest, I think. Have a great day!**


	9. Chapter 9

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always, please leave your reviews. I value any thoughts you might have! Musical inspiration for this chapter came from LOTR's "Farewell to Lorien!"**

**Warning: Sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised!**

Chapter 9

Destiny

…

_Many ages ago, when Sheol was unbound, there was once a boy who yearned to be a hero in a great kingdom that ruled over the human race without question. Facing many trials and adversities, the boy was able to become the hero he yearned to be. In his struggle to achieve his goal, the boy had prevented a war that would have consumed the mortal races, leaving them defenseless against the ever-growing hordes of monsters that came from the depths of Sheol. The boy had also saved two princesses from the hands of a monster the king of that country foolishly tried to control through blood magic. With the princesses freed, the king came to death, despised by his people. The princesses married the young hero together in turn, becoming queens, and they were blessed with pregnancies, but the young hero died as he lived in his next great adventure conquer Sheol: a brave fool they called "Argonaut, the Hero of the Dawn."_

_ With the death of the hero, the two queens called upon the mortal races to form an alliance that would attempt to contain the threat from Sheol. For seven years, the mortal races fought the monsters and Sheol, aided by the spirits, and drove what they could back into depths of Sheol. In the victory of the mortal races, the two queens called upon the mortal races once more to build a tower of magic and splendor that act as a seal upon the dark pit of Sheol. Though only the dwarves and the spirits aided them, the queens achieved their goal build the tower that bound Sheol. It was then that the spirits charged the human queens with the maintenance of the tower, which they called Babel, and the older queen handed the rule of Babel to the younger. For years, the united kingdom of humans stood as the beacon of hope for all mortal races. But, the peace the humans had achieved would not last. Five hundred years after the founding of Babel and the small city that would eventually become Orario, the Black Dragon came down upon the capital of the human kingdom and laid it waste. But the princess of the great human kingdom was not in its capital, but rather Orario. And when word reached Orario that the great kingdom of humans was shattered by the Black Dragon, she married her kin from afar, Orario's prince, who was named Waldstein._

_ But her marriage to Waldstein did not unite the human race like the union of Argonaut and the two queens did, and the Black Dragon escaped the hands of the humans. Yet, the princess of gave birth twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was named Albert, and he took the sword to avenge his mother, and ultimately failed, though he took the Black Dragon's eye in his death. The girl, however, would go to the top of Babel, and she cried out to the gods for aid. And when she cried, Ouranos repented of the deeds of the gods to the High God, and the High God bade the Titans to withdraw from their guard of the Straight Road, which they call the "Bifrost" in Asgard. Thus Ouranos descended into the Lower World, with Zeus and Hera behind him. And the princess of the Orario swore fealty to Zeus, and he gave her his falna, and she became the first captain of the Zeus Familia. So the Familia grew, the gods rebuilt Babel higher than ever before, and she came to love a young man named Cranel, and married him. And when she gave birth to Cranel's child, she gave birth to a daughter, whom Zeus loved dearly. And it is said amongst the gods that Zeus was given a guarded secret by the High God that Freya only knows now._

…

Bell Cranel looked sat upon a horse, slowly climbing a hill north of Orario. He looked behind him to see the Labyrinth City growing smaller in the distance, though Babel's height jutted high enough into the sky that Bell couldn't help but be an awe upon seeing the glory of Babel that could truly only be captured at a distance. From Tiona had told Bell, on a clear day, Babel could be seen for about a day and a half's march. (2) Yet, to the north of them was the Beol Mountains, where monsters hid from the sealing of the Dungeon in ancient times. Given the height of the mountains, Bell figured he would see Babel again once they reached Beol at the end of the second day of their journey. Still, Bell couldn't help but wonder how far the road he traveled would take him.

"Bell?" the boy heard a feminine voice beside him. He turned to see a pretty elven girl dressed in white and in a green cloak. Her hood was down, revealing hair that was dyed green but still retained elements of its true blonde nature. "What's wrong?"

"Ah, it's nothing, Ryuu," Bell chuckled. "I was just thinking that is has been a while since I left Orario."

Michael had allowed those whom he had chosen to accompany him take companions if they so wished. No one in the Hestia Familia, was willing to let Bell head to gods-know-where by himself, even if he wasn't actually alone. Ryuu joined Syr, a beautiful silver-haired girl whom Michael had called upon, out of friendship and a sense of duty. Tione was reluctant to leave the side of the Loki Familia captain, Finn, but Finn encouraged her to be by the side of Ais, Tiona, her twin, and Lefiya. Bete wanted to join Ais, but Michael refused him, asking Loki instead for Riveria. Loki agreed, after some secret conversation between the two.

The Titan remained at the head of the group, with Riveria by his side, and Bell remained at the back, quiet and in thought. Ryuu would often go between him and Syr, but mostly stayed at Syr's side just ahead of him. Ais, Lefiya, and Tione stayed together ahead of Syr, and Tiona stayed with Haruhime. The pair shared stories with each other and their memories of Bell. Lili and Hestia rode together, ahead of Welf and Mikoto. After a few hours of riding, a break for lunch, and another few hours of riding, Michael eventually brought the company to a halt for supper at a crossroads. Michael, however, after dismounting his horse, stepped away from the group to gaze upon the Beol Mountains. Bell followed the Titan out of curiosity, but stayed behind Michael.

"Speak your mind, young master Cranel," the old man muttered, not turning to meet the boy.

"I have too many questions of ask," Bell frowned. "And I don't think we have time for me to ask them all, nor for you to answer."

"Indeed," Michael chuckled. "But I'm sure you have one that you will ask regardless."

"Zeus and Hera," Bell said after a pause. "What happened to them?"

"After their exile?" the Titan stroked his beard. "Hera was murdered by members of Evilus, and her soul was sent back to the heavens. Zeus escaped the plot, but…."

"Lord Michael?" Bell frowned, trying to draw the Titan out of his thought.

"I will tell you everything you wish to know, master Cranel," the Titan smiled at the boy when he finally turned away from the mountains. "But not now. Come. Let's eat."

The old man returned to the group, Bell's eyes following him for a short time. The boy sighed, unsure what to think. When he did return to the group, the boy immediately had a large berry stuffed into his mouth by Tiona. The Amazon giggled, watching Bell's eyes widen with surprise as he chewed on the berry.

"Come on, Argonaut!" the Amazon cried happily. "Everyone's waiting on you, and I'm starving!"

"Th-thanks for the berry, Tiona," Bell blushed softly as the Amazon clung onto him.

Hestia glared at the Amazon with envy as she violently ate her food. Bell couldn't help but chuckle nervously when he saw Lili doing the same. Haruhime, however, watched Tiona with interest, which the Amazon caught onto.

"Hey, Haruhime!" Tiona grinned widely. "Let's get Bell to tell us hero stories all night!"

"Oh! That's a wonderful idea!" The Renard grinned back, lightly clapping her hands in applause for Tiona's idea.

"I'm glad you made a new friend, Haruhime, but please don't encourage her so much!" Bell muttered as Tiona dragged him between the two beautiful women.

"The bonds you form with your friends is important," Michael narrowed his eyes at Bell. "Little things like the pleasure of sharing stories, may help to provide light in the darkness."

Tiona giggled playfully and began to recount some of Bell's favorite stories, much to the joy of Haruhime, who paid attention to the Amazon like a children would pay attention to new toys they got as presents.

"Are you sure what you're about to do is necessary? Riveria asked the Titan with a slight frown.

"I do," Michael nodded. "We need allies, after all. And who is suited better, I wonder?"

"Kali may be more willing to listen than my father," the elven princess sage muttered. "Alfs have no love for gods."

"No, they don't," Michael smiled. "Tiona, Tione, and Lefiya? May I have a moment of your time."

The trio of young women all exchanged looks with each other before approaching the Titan. He smiled kindly at them before looking to the sky and softly singing to the heavens. For a moment, Bell thought he heard something respond to the Titan in a whispered chorus of many voices. Michael stretched forth his hands and soft light appeared before him. From that light came a (3) spear and a bow, both adorned with golden hieroglyphs, and a silver necklace with a gem that had the image of fairy.

"These are the items of your forebearers," the Titan handed the spear to Tiona, and the bow to Tione. "Evelda used this spear and bow to aid Albert. Gabriel kept these weapons safe, in case Evelda's bloodline ever needed to be reestablished. And more so, the hieroglyphs upon these weapons Kali will recognize as the work of the Titans. She will listen to you, but you must be cautious. Even for those in power over her, Kali will not relinquish her throne unless she were to approve of you."

The twin Amazons studied the weapons before looking at each other. The both knelt before Michael and bowed their heads, but the Titan laughed. "I told you, I am a servant. Rise, and do what must be done."

Lefiya watched the Titan, though her eyes wandered to the jewel that Michael held in his hand. The old man smiled and paced over to the young elf so she could take a closer look at it. Gently, Lefiya took the jewel into her hands. It glowed softly and faintly as starlight.

"Beautiful, isn't it, _lady Cranel_?" Michael smiled teasingly. Lefiya took a small moment to look at Bell at the mention of his last name before turning her eyes back to Michael. "It's a pretty little gem called the 'Stone of the Alfheim.'(4) It was considered the birthright of the High Elves, before it disappeared with Celdia."

"Ri-Riveria?" Lefiya squeaked out to her mentor.

"It's real," Riveria muttered. "My father has something similar in looks, but the real gem was said to have starlight inside of it. I never thought I would see the real thing…. Or that it would belong to Lefiya!"

"Yes, this is the proof needed to stir even the hearts of the elves to action," Michael nodded. "Still, your father may call it a fake."

"No one has seen it for a little over a thousand years," Riveria frowned. "He would call it fake regardless of it we had proof or not."

"It's holy gem," Michael smiled, though his face slowly became dark and serious. "Its power will shine through her when the time comes. But, this all part of a greater plan for us. Here, we must part ways. An army is needed if we wish to defend Asgard, and it will be an army that will drive terror into the hearts of the evil creatures of Dragon Valley. Tiona and Tione must travel to Telskyura and rally the Amazons to our cause. Haruhime, Hestia, and Mikoto shall go with you both. Haruhime's power will strengthen you both in your test against Kali, and Mikota will protect Haruhime when neither of you can. Hestia will be able to deal with Kali diplomatically. Lefiya, Ryuu, Riveria, Ais, and Syr will travel towards the Alf's Royal Forest. That will be our challenge, however, for Lefiya's claim to the Alfheim Throne will undoubtedly cause a civil war. Riveria and Syr will be useful in bringing elves to our side, however, just as Ryuu will provide excellent protection."

Lefiya frowned. Never had she dreamed that she would be the cause for a civil war if the worst came it. She still couldn't believe she was a royal, and that the gods considered her more important than Riveria. The young elf was confused, and was rather unsure of herself, but she was sure those around her would help her.

"As for Bell and Welf," the Titan continued, "they will come with me. Welf has blood in him that I can train. There will come a day when he will need to make those weapons in our war against the Dragon Valley. As for Bell, he must grow stronger. And every step we take shall bring him closer our enemy."

"Wh-what about his status?" Hestia frowned. "I need to update his status!"

"Their abilities will be well looked after in my hands," Michael assured the goddess. "My authority is greater than yours, after all. However, that leaves the problem of communication. Master Cranel, come with me and bring both Tiona and Lefiya with you."

_"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_ Bell thought with suspicion but followed after the Titan.

Bell's suspicion was on point, for Michael had explained to the three that Lefiya could work the magic of Spirit Reading upon a pair as long as she was touching one of the partners involved. Tiona was shy like Lefiya was when she first did the ritual for the intimate form of magic. However, the Amazon seemed slightly more comfortable with them both naked and her on top of Bell than Lefiya did.

After reading the enchantment along with Lefiya, and kissing Bell, Tiona found herself in the marketplace of Orario. She saw Bell looking at armor and was ready to call out to him when he put on a black helmet. He tried pulling off the helmet to no avail and apologized to the shopkeeper about not being able to remove it, promising to get it back to the shop and leaving his money behind with the shopkeeper as collateral. Tiona followed the boy, sure she had seen the helmet somewhere before, until came to a bookstore that the boy went into. The same bookstore she met a mysterious adventurer whom she developed a "love at first sight" crush on before meeting Bell during his battle with the minotaur.

"N-no way," Tiona felt heat rise to her cheeks and she entered the bookstore only to see her past-self chatting away to the masked Bell over hero stories. A small smile painted her lips and she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them next, she saw a naked and blushing Bell underneath her.

"Thi-this is your fault, you know," Tiona fidgeted, a blush growing strong. "And… and you're taking responsibility!"

"Huh?" Bell gulped and felt a familiar bulge press against her that terrified Lefiya. Yet, the instincts of the Amazon beauty took over and she roughly pinned him down.

"S-sorry," Tiona leaned down to kiss him once more as she fit him inside her, slowly rotating her hips. "But I'm not letting you go this time."

She pulled him up and bounced slowly on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back as she pressed her bare breasts against his back. Bell moaned in response, his eyes wide half in fear and half in pleasure. The Amazon cried softly again and again until she stilled, kissing him a final as their essences became one inside of her.

"Y-you…." Lefiya stuttered, her eyes filled with tears and rage. Tiona laughed nervously as Bell's eyes filled with terror. "YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M SO SORRY!" Bell screamed back.

…

_**1\. The "Bifrost" in Norse mythology is literally the road between Asgard (heaven) and the other eight realms of Yggdrasil, the World Tree. In J.R.R. Tolkien's works, he adopts the concept of the Bifrost and puts a Christian subtext into concept, also calling it the "Straight Road." However, Tolkien's idea for the Straight Road is a very physical concept and is only limited to use by that of the Ainur (the "Holy Ones," sort of angelic figures,) and the Elves. As I stated in a previous chapter, the gods can only use the Straight Road by using their Arcanum, which is dangerous in itself.**_

_**2\. A day's march is roughly twenty-four miles at a comfortable pace, if there is twelve hours of sunlight to use with some light remaining to set up a camp. Doable in nine hours if marching at speed, (three miles per hour,) which is recommendable during the winter. Essentially, considering the geography of Orario, it can be seen somewhere between thirty and forty miles away without elevation increase.**_

_**3\. As I stated in a previous chapter, the Amazons of Greek Mythology were thought to have been apart of a Russian ancestry known as the Steppes, who are Scythian. The Scythians largely made their home north of the Caspian Sea, but historians regard the Steppes territory to be as far north and west as modern-day Moscow and as far east as Mongolia. According the myth, the Amazons were blessed in their physical abilities by the goddess Artemis. As such, the Amazons were said to most use a bow or a spear out of respect for the Greek goddess of the hunt. Occasionally, an Amazon would also use a single-handed axe. They were also considered to be masters of fighting from horseback. Their strength was a natural inspiration for the Greek women of Sparta, and their legacy also inspired fear in the form of the Huns, who were close enough to the Steppes to be considered possible descendants.**_

_**4\. In Norse, Alfheim literally means "homeland of the Elves." It was meant to a holy place much akin to Avalon in the Arthurian legend.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews and thoughts! Just for a quick note, I had a hard time trying to figure out who would be the one to be Bell's "first." I had it narrowed down to either Lili or Tiona, but Tiona just made more sense given how the light novels paint Bell as Tiona's "love at first sight," even if she wasn't aware it was him in the beginning. (Look up the Sword Oratoria short, "My Memory.") Anyway, I hope you all have a great day! And until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Here, the story will start to break up into rotated sections to focus on each group. About three or four chapters to focus on each group arch should be sufficient. Of course, this may change depending on how quickly everyone happens to come back together. In either case, I figured that the order of the arcs would be Lefiya, Tiona, then Bell. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**(Musical inspiration was from LOTR's "The Seduction of the Ring," Sword Art Online's "A Tiny Love," and The Elder Scroll 5: Skyrim's "Ancient Stones.")**

**Warning: Some sexual content. Blah.**

Chapter 10

Eastward Bound

Part 1

The Hope of the Thousand Elf

…

In the dark of night, a wolf slept and dreamt he was under the moon. Yet, he was not alone. A woman appeared to him, naked. She was tall and beautiful, with hair as dark as the night sky, but her grey eyes were cold and empty. She studied the wolf and smiled cruelly at him.

"The hell do you want?" the wolf growled.

"I want what you want," she sang. "I want strength. Power. Vengeance. And you are so perfect. So very strong."

"Who are you?" the wolf raised an eyebrow as the woman pressed her naked body against him.

"A goddess," she purred seductively into his ear and blew into it, causing the wolf to shudder. "A goddess who will grant your wish. Don't you want her? Don't you lust after her even now? Don't you hate the one who stole her from you? All because of a silly minotaur. He should be dead. You can kill him. You are so strong, and he is so weak. The weak don't deserve to breathe the same air as you. Kill him…, and that old fool masquerading as a god who humiliated you, and I promise to make the Sword Princess yours."

"Y-you can do that?" the lone wolf asked as he felt her song lure him in.

"Yes," she pressed her lips against his. "I will make Ais Wallenstein yours, my sweet Bete. All you have to do, is swear yourself to me."

…

Lefiya had heard Tiona have her way with Bell two other times that night, much to the great annoyance of Hestia, Lili, Syr, and the young elf-maiden. Ais and Haruhime seemed disappointed, though Lefiya also took notice that the Renard also seemed oddly excited as well. The whole incident only worked to convince Lefiya that foxes and Amazons were both perverted. Despite knowing that Tiona was blessed with the same influence of the enchantment that Lefiya was under, the elf couldn't help but feel a little sad. Michael had called the enchantment a "marriage of the soul," but Lefiya couldn't understand what that truly meant. All she knew for certain was that she saw Bell Cranel as something different than the rival she had seen him as before.

Every time she looked at him, if felt much like how she would look at Ais, but with far more intensity. She also knew she didn't want to be parted from Bell, though it comforted her that Michael had also told them that their minds and spirits were bound together so they could hear each other's thoughts and visit each other's dreams from great distances. Still, despite what comfort she had, the elf wept quietly. She didn't know how long she cried, only that she stopped when she heard Bell get up in the middle of the hours of twilight. He slowly went up a hill where Michael was, but the elf could not hear his thoughts in that moment, but rather strongly felt his emotions. He was as uncertain as she was as he spoke to the Titan, who stared northwards. The elf was unsure how long they spoke, but she knew that every waking second Bell spoke to the Titan put a weight on him that worried Lefiya. Bell was afraid, and she did not know why. Yet, it was that same fear she had when she and Ais faced the demi-spirit together. It was through that fear, however, that a thought of Bell's did leak through that Lefiya heard: "a god's blood."

When the Bell and Michael finished their talk, and Lefiya saw the Lucky Rabbit slowly come down the hill in his thought, she went towards him. Tears were in her eyes once again: not the tears of anger, or even the tears of the heartache she felt only a little while earlier, but fear she felt in Bell and for him. The Thousand Elf called out to the boy and grabbed him from behind before he could even turn to meet her. For the second time that night she wept, and her tears stained the back of his shirt. She allowed Bell to turn towards her, but it was only so she could cling tighter to him and bury her face in his chest. Bell hesitated, but embraced her as well, gently rubbing his hands up and down her back. He closed his eyes, bowing head so the elf-maiden could feel even more of him.

"…. I forbid it," the elf whispered.

"Lefiya?" Bell opened his eyes once more and looked down only to see her eyes staring directly into his. Her face was red, and sorrowful, yet serious.

"You are not allowed to die," she repeated and clung tighter to him. "I forbid it. You're my rival…. You have to come back… to me."

Bell frowned and his eyes for a moment wandered back to the hill Michael, who still stood alone on top of the hill the pair spoke on. When his eyes returned to hers, he gritted his teeth. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, holding onto her as if his very life depended on the warmth he felt from her embrace. He backed her into a grove of trees not far from where they were and pressed the elf-maiden to a tree.

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with fear, but also with wonder and admiration. Bell didn't say a word, but there were tears on his own face. Lefiya felt his uncertainty once more and cupped her hands around his cheeks and pulled him in for another kiss. It was stronger and more passionate than the last. They both knew what they were doing, but each movement, despite the flame that ignited between them. He peeled her clothes from her skin, which seemed like a pale-white gem in the moonlight. Color rushed to Bell's cheeks. She was so much different from Tiona, but no less beautiful. He knew he had to answer to vulnerability in kind.

It was Lefiya's turn to blush when Bell's clothes were removed, but she was not going to let her embarrassment rule over her. She wrapped her arms around him once more. Her blue eyes sparkled in the pale moonlight when she looked up at him, and his red eyes reflected her eyes back at her. They kissed again, slowly, neither wanting the feeling of warmth they shared together to end. Lefiya knew that the kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt as ages.

"L-Lefiya, are you sure?" Bell whispered when they both pulled back.

"Don't you dare ask me that now," Lefiya smiled sadly and caressed his cheek. "P-please, Bell…. I need your promise."

"You know I can't promise I'll definitely be back," the boy said softly, earning the quiet tears of the elf once again. "But…. I can promise to do everything I can to protect you. And I can promise to do everything I can to try to come back."

"Idiot," Lefiya choked back a sob. "You're such an idiot! Stupid human!"

Bell pulled her into his body once more, hating himself more for every quiet wail she made in his arms. His grandfather told him to never make a girl cry, and now he understood why: to force the tears of a girl alone and afraid was a cruelty and fate worse than death. He kissed Lefiya once more, though not on her lips, but rather her eyes and her tears.

"And," Bell whispered, "if I do manage to come back, I promise to never let go."

Lefiya blinked what tears she had left away and looked at the boy. She looked so fragile, like a porcelain doll. She nodded and kissed him deeply. Using the tree behind her as support, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her slowly, and she gasped in some small pain, but the boy kissed her again and again until that pain went away. The pair moved together slowly, and Lefiya whispered his name again and again, sometimes in pleasure, sometimes out of a need for him to stay by her side. She bit into his shoulder, marking him and making Bell let out a soft cry of both pleasure and pain.

"If you ever think about forgetting your promise, I want you to remember that mark," the elf moaned softly, gazing into the eyes of the Lucky Rabbit. "Y-you belong to me."

"Lefiya…," the boy whispered. "I won't forget my promise."

"Please, Bell," she sighed happily in a whisper and hugged her arms and legs tighter around him. "Inside. Inside!"

The Lucky Rabbit obeyed and kissed the Thousand Elf before their climax together. They slid down the tree trunk together in their kiss onto the soft grass. The sunlight of the dawn graced them both as they laid together, panting. Lefiya smiled and nuzzled into Bell as she blushed due to the feeling of warmth he left behind inside of her womb. However, they could not stay like they were for long, and Lefiya felt loneliness consume her when their bodies broke apart.

Lefiya left the grove of trees first after getting dressed again. She moved towards the place where they had set up camp, but the voice of Michael called out to her. The Thousand Elf turned to the Titan, but Michael simply gazed at her before offering a small smile.

"Negai," (1) the Titan said warmly. "That will be her name."

"Wha-" the elf looked at the Titan with surprise, but he walked past her with no response.

The elf shook her head and sighed, believing she must have heard Michael wrong. At the campground, everyone was either eating breakfast or making some kind of preparation for the journey ahead. Still, the thought that everyone would be splitting apart so soon as they came together troubled Lefiya. The more she tried to understand Michael's mind, the more she found herself lost and confused. She did, however, find comfort that she would be traveling with Ais and Riveria, and was excited about the chance to get to know Syr and Ryuu better.

"Where have you been all night?" Lefiya heard Riveria call out to her. The older elf crossed her arms over her chest and frowned as a much older sister or a mother would. "Staying awake for as long as you have before leaving on our journey was not wise."

"Ah, I… I'm sorry! I… had some thinking to do," Lefiya said nervously, her face feeling hotter as she thought about what she did with Bell.

"Just get to work helping us pack," Riveria sighed. "And have your things put away. We should leave as soon as possible."

"Were you feeling unwell last night, Lefiya?" Ais asked softly.

"I guess you could say that," Lefiya offered a small smile. "But… I feel better now."

The Sword Princess returned the Lefiya's smile. Ryuu, meanwhile, had brought horses for the girls while Syr helped prepare them for travel. Riveria, however, spoke briefly to Michael.

"I have sent word to Eina and asked her to stay with Loki," Riveria told the Titan as they approached the horses. "Should it come to that, she will be the next in line…. But I will do everything I can to protect Lefiya. You have my word."

"Your word is more than enough," Michael smiled. "But, it isn't who succeeds the throne if the worst should happen that bothers me as much as it is your father's foolishness."

"My father… is cautious," Riveria sighed.

"A cautious fool, then," Michael narrowed his eyes at Riveria. "He may well have secured the protection of the Alf Royal Forest from invaders wanting to plunder in, but it means nothing if he fights an enemy that means to exterminate the elven people. Especially if that enemy is capable of burning the forest to the ground."

"Do you think the Dragon will go there?" the High Elf frowned.

"The less attention we have from Enyo, the better," the Titan muttered. "Her mind has not yet fully melded with it, but she is strong enough that she can at least communicate with it. Yet, if Zeus and Hera were successful in anything despite their failure, they caused the Dragon to retreat and rest. No one has seen it in over fifteen years, but many things do not last forever. Everything depends on speed, and the secrecy of your mission, both your group and Tione's. Enyo's obsession with destroying Asgard may buy us time that we need."

Lefiya slowly mounted her horse, as the others mounted theirs. As she sat upon it, she locked eyes with Bell, who offered a small smile to her. Lefiya smiled back and nodded, though her heart cried in longing. When Michael joined with Bell, Welf, and Lili, he mounted his own horse. He smiled at everyone and lifted staff, its crown glowed under the sunlight.

"May the blessings of the divine go with you, and with it all the hopes of the mortal races," Michael cried. "Farewell! May the High God smile upon you. Farewell!"

With that, Michael led Bell, Welf, and Lili into the Beol Mountains, which are called "evil" by those of Orario. And the rest took the road east until they, too, would have to break apart. Yet, despite the fear that both Tiona and Lefiya felt, the warmth of hope grew inside them.

…

In the very first rays of the morning light, Bete, whom the goddess he met in his dreams renamed (2) Fenrir, the Dread Wolf. And under the song of her corruption, she whispered to him to go north, and to find the Black Dragon, and awaken him her name. And the goddess bade Fenrir to learn from the Black Dragon and grow stronger, to kill for the object of his ravenous lust.

…

_**1\. Japanese word meaning "wish," prayer," or "hope." It seemed most appropriate to attribute Lefiya with such a name considering her birthplace is "Wishe Forest."**_

_**2\. In Norse mythology, Fenrir was a monstrous wolf who was a son of Loki. According the myth, Odin raised the wolf amongst the gods, out of respect of Loki's friendship (they were blood-brothers by pact) with Thor, but the gods came to fear him as he kept growing stronger and more ravenous. As a result, the gods bound him to a chain that was supposed to be unbreakable. Somehow, the wolf breaks the chain and slays Odin in the events of Ragnar**__**ö**__**k, only to be slain in kind by a son of Odin named Vidar. Vidar, supposedly, is fated to have survived the events of Ragar**__**ö**__**k.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews. Have a great day!**


	11. Chapter 11

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**(Musical inspiration from LOTR's "The Siege of Gondor" and The Elder Scroll 5: Skyrim's "Far Horizons.")**

Chapter 11

Eastward Bound

Part 2

The Advance of the Enemy and the Parting at the Crossroads

…

Kára stood upon the battlements of the Shadow Pass fortress, looking over the blood-soaked ground bellow her and the seemingly endless lights of torches carried by legions of drake-spawn, orcs, and gods knew what. Despair had reigned over the roughly eight hundred Valkyrie that remained to defend the Shadow Pass. Some of the defenders called for a full retreat from the fortress, while others argued that they should defend the fortress for as long as possible to give Asgard time to prepare for the coming storm. They had chosen to stay, confident that their winged horses, the pegasi, could hold the enemy until they had no choice but to retreat.

Kára gritted her teeth. She wished Brynhildr were still alive to council the defenders on their next move. The loss of their commander was a heavy blow to the defenders, and the commander of the pegasi units, (1) Hildr, who took command of the fortress, was more dangerous and less wise. A cold wind descended upon the fortress and Kára felt an aura of terror upon the wind that told her that the enemy was now far more powerful than it was before. Something was coming for them, and it was almost ready. The young Valkyrie had urged her comrades to retreat while there was still time, but Hildr would hear none of Kára's fears. The red-orange light in the valley beneath the fortress grew brighter.

"WATCH OUT!" Kára screamed and several large spheres of flame came shooting at the fortress walls. The evil flames connected with the stone of the fortress, blowing thirty feet of the wall into rubble and dust. Whatever stones were not destroyed only worked to destroy buildings and kill fifty of the defenders. Kára had leapt away from the destruction before the spheres of struck the fortress.

Screams of confusion and terror could be heard throughout the fortress. Shouts were also called to prepare for battle. Amidst the chaos, Kára ran towards the fortress stables and took a pegasus and quickly mounted it. She pushed the majestic beast forward and took to the air, a spear of light appeared in her right hand as she climbed higher into the sky. Looking into the valley, she saw large, wingless firedrakes beginning to launch a barrage of their unholy flames once more at the fortress. Wyverns that could not breathe fire also took to the skies, mounted by orc commanders that wielded vile blood magic.

Other Valkyrie joined Kára, their numbers just short of three hundred, and the summoning of the magic spears of the Valkyrie was like lightning flashing across the night sky. The pegasi charged forward against the wyverns while thousands of orcs and drake-spawn charged against the defenders of the fortress. Some, however, fled the doom that hung over the defenders of the fortress and took the remaining pegasi to flee back to Asgard. But the bravery of the Valkyrie that Kára led was in vain. For though they struck down many wyverns and their riders, the orcs employed their blood magic to set the blood of the winged horses aflame with poison. And the Valkyrie of the skies fell back to the earth as dying flies, and the monsters rejoiced and supped on their blood and flesh.

"All is lost! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Kára heard the deserters scream in horror. The growing carnage struck fear into the hearts of the remaining defenders.

"RETREAT!" Kára cried. "Everyone, descend and take anyone we can back to Asgard!"

The young Valkyrie called upon Thor, asking for bolts of lightning to descend upon the wyvern riders, if only to give them time. The divine magic answered Kára, slowing the wyvern riders and breaking their concentration of blood magic on the remaining pegasi, which was now short of a hundred. The Valkyrie riders, quick as lighting, stampeded to the ground bellow, but only fifty of the fortress defenders were saved from the monsters that were ready to break through the lines of the Valkyrie.

Tears ran down Kára's cheeks as she heard the screams of pain and terror from those she couldn't save. She looked back and her eyes widened when she saw six tall figures, skin as dark as the night sky, wreathed in shadow and flame. Circles of dark magic shown around them, and dragons of flame came from those circles, chasing after the Valkyrie.

_"Faster. Faster!"_ Kára thought in fear as the magic moved closer and closer to the Valkyrie. But lightning sprung forth from the tallest tower of Asgard and struck the flaming dragons. Shockwaves of the explosion filled the air and gusts of hot wind carried the wings of the remaining pegasi towards Asgard and out of the reach of the Enemy.

"Surround the city," the tallest of the flaming, forgotten demi-gods rasped. "Their gods may protect the city from magic… but… Asgard shall burn all the same."

…

The days were growing colder. That was what Lefiya thought as she and her companions moved further east towards the sacred Alv Mountains, which were considered to encircle the Alf Royal Forest and be the home of legendary creatures such as the pegasi, the griffons, and the hippogriffs. The Alv Mountains were considered some of the largest in the world, sacred for their closeness to the heavens, and the young elf was able to spot them from a couple of days earlier, but she could not see them well today.

The sky was dark, and freezing rain poured from the heavens as if some evil was openly mocking them for their journey. It had nearly been a month since Lefiya parted ways with Bell, and every day left her feeling more nauseated. Tiona was similar to Lefiya, and often they spent time together trying to comfort each other in their unwell states. Riveria was weary with their unwell states, yet oddly happy, and something told Lefiya that Riveria knew exactly what was wrong with Tiona and the young elf, as the High Elf had not given them medicine.

Within the month that they traveled, the company came across little with the exception of the occasional travelling merchant who would spin dark stories of the activities of monsters growing in mountains and forests. Mountain villages were being laid to waste, and many refugees had fled wherever their feet could take them. Orario was receiving the greatest influx of those refugees, but doubt ever told the young elf that Orario was less safe now than it had ever been before.

In their dreams, Tiona and Lefiya would meet with Bell and they would often tell each other in secret about their conversations with Bell when awake. Soft blushes would paint their faces whenever they had such a chance. Yet, despite their interactions, Lefiya had begun to feel a rather powerful rivalry with the Amazon she had long considered one of her dearest friends, and she was certain Tiona felt the same.

From time to time, the others would also come to ask about Bell, with the exception of Riveria and Tione, who often spoke alone together. While Riveria would betray little emotion, Tione was clearly troubled. At times, Lefiya heard Tione's displeasure of having to return to the Amazon homeland, and claimed the Amazons would more likely sit back and let rest of mortal races get killed so they could have the glory and pleasure of wiping every monster off the face of world. Riveria would shoot back at Tione's criticism, claiming that the destruction of the mortal races would lead to the destruction of the one thing Amazons enjoyed more than killing monsters: mating with the strong. Something, at which point, Tione would cry "not the captain" before giving Riveria the victory of the argument. Lefiya caught Tiona snickering at that very argument several times.

"You could support her a little more, you know," Lefiya smiled.

"Yeah, but watching her abandon everything over Finn is just too funny," Tiona giggled back.

"It doesn't help Riveria makes everything difficult where her logic is concerned," Lefiya giggled as well.

"Have you heard from Bell?" Tiona asked after the pair shared their laugh. Lefiya's mood darkened when she heard the name of their young rabbit.

"Nothing," the young elf muttered. "He has been silent for a week. But… I can feel him."

"I think I know what you mean," Tiona said softly and placed a hand over her heart. "It's much like when the gods say they can still feel of the lives of children in their Familias. I… haven't lost that feeling of fullness I received when we were joined together by the ritual. W-well, the feeling of fullness before the… sex…."

Both girls shared a blush they would often share together whenever Bell came up. But, Lefiya couldn't help but agree with the Amazon: her heart felt full. It was a fullness that made Lefiya to feel that Bell was holding her every night in her dreams, even on the nights they weren't in communication. Still, the young elf longed for the touch of her rabbit, even if it was the touch of his spirit. Unfortunately for the both of them, Hestia was near enough to the elf and the Amazon to hear about the "fullness" they received from Bell, to which the goddess of hearth and home stormed over to the pair in "righteous fury."

"I demand restitution due to pain and suffering!" the goddess shouted.

"Eh?!" Lefiya and Tiona responded, unsure what the goddess was going on about.

Riveria sighed as she watched the trio argue with each other. Tione wasn't far behind. She frowned a little at the scene her younger sister was making, but her eyes wandered over to Riveria.

"Do they know?" Tione frowned.

"No, they're all too airheaded to figure it out," Riveria laughed softly. "I'm sure Hestia would be more violent if she did, so this far more amusing. Though, for Cranel's sake, I imagine she would also be just as thrilled, almost to the point she would refuse to allow either to them go anywhere. But, we need them both, for what it's worth."

"Sentimental, are we?" Tione teased.

"Only insofar as I have spent more time raising the lot of you longer than I can remember anything else over the past two decades," the High Elf smiled. "And that goes for you as well. A part of me almost wanted to kill that foolish rabbit the moment lord Michael told me about them, but this is slightly more amusing."

"How will we proceed?" Tione asked softly. "By the time we get to Telskyura, Tiona will be roughly five months pregnant. The Alf's Royal Forest isn't that much of a distance, but Lefiya will be three months by the time you get there."

"Amazons are natural fighters," Riveria looked at Tione. "She will be able to adjust longer than most, but late pregnancy would leave her as fragile and difficult to move as any other pregnant woman. But, I understand your worry for your little sister and your future niece."

"I am," Tione sighed. "but I'm even more worried about Telskyura. The Kalif sisters, Argana in particular, will probably do everything they can to kill us. Bache could be reasoned with if Argana is killed, however."

"I had given thought to the Kalif sisters as well," Riveria nodded. "The only advice I can give you is to learn how to use the weapons lord Michael gave you. That, and Tiona needs to quickly adapt to her pregnancy, which means she needs to know of it. Even with natural adaption, she may still make a mistake. I can't tell you enough how important your training will be for the days ahead."

"You make it sound like this may well be the last time we see each other," Tione gave Riveria a small smile. "Don't sound so grim! You're sounding like that Titan."

"Anyone can die at any time," Riveria muttered. "But, I agree, it is good to keep optimism and hope alive as long as we can. Do you remember what to do after we reach the Alv crossroads?"

"Tiona, Hestia, Haruhime, Mikoto, and I will start the road south," Tiona mumbled. "Our mission will not only be to convince Kali to have the Amazon people aid the mortal races, but for the strengthening of Haruhime to counter Argana's curse, the 'Kalima.'"

"But the curse will be our strength," Riveria nodded. "The stronger Argana becomes, the more vulnerable she will be. You will have to kill her, and maybe Bache, in order to gain political control with Kali."

"Your job won't be any easier," Tione smiled half-heartedly.

"No," Riveria nodded. "Lefiya's position could lead to political unrest. My father may even try to have her assassinated in order to quell that unrest, if someone else doesn't try before he does. The fact that I would be supporting Lefiya's claim would only fan the flames of the political unrest. It will be the job of Ais and Ryuu to protect her, along with Syr, who lord Michael told me can discern the hearts of other. Syr will be out greatest ally in finding those who side with us."

"And then, if all goes well, we gather what strength we have and push north," Tiona muttered. "I feel like we need to gather more races."

"If Cranel is somehow able to succeed in his mission, all the humans and dwarves at Asgard's disposal will be able to help us against the Dragon Valley," Riveria frowned. "But, yes, I also feel we could use more."

"Perhaps Orario may be able to provide us with some kind of help," Tione said with concern.

"If the 'Nidhogg Pact' that Loki mentioned is to be believed, lord Ouranos will be our hope in filling missing numbers," Riveria furrowed her eyebrows. "For now, we must trust Cranel will succeed where Zeus failed."

…

Three days later, the company did reach the Alv crossroads. Many tears were shed between them and hugs given, along with promises that they would see each other again. Between them, Tiona and Lefiya shared the longest parting, having learned the truth from Riveria about their pregnancies. Of all the promises that were given between them, they swore a pact of sisterhood for the sake of their friendship, Bell, and the children growing inside them, even when they knew they had also become each other's rivals at the same time. The company went their separate ways, all making silent wishes to go back to their home one day, into the unknown.

…

"_**Hildr" means "battle."**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave your reviews! Have a great day!**


	12. Chapter 12

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter and leave your reviews! I value the feedback! Also, I feel that it would be correct to say that this chapter begins the group arcs, considering that Lefiya's group and Tiona's group parted ways last chapter. Happy reading!**

**(Musical inspiration comes from LOTRO's "The Hollin Gate" and "Ered Luin.")**

Chapter 12

Eastward Bound

Part 3

The Alv Mountains

…

_Of all the tales told by the gods of the mortal races in which grief and tragedy abide, there are yet some in which hope blooms eternal. And of all of such tales, the most wonderous is the tale of the making of the (1) Elemm__ί__r__ë, the star-jewel, which is also called "Stone of the Alfheim," which a young elf-prince named Alv gave to the spirit, (2) Harmonia, who was called "the daughter of the gods," as a bride-price._

_ In the ancient times before Babel, and during the great wars between the mortal races after their downfall to Enyo, the monsters of Sheol began to push the mortal races to the brink of their extinctions. In that time, there was a princess of the elves, whose forest was burned in the wars, who was captured by humans. Yet there was a young soldier who bore no love for the wars between the mortal races, and he set the elf-princess free. When the young human helped the elf-princess escape, she gave him a single night of passion in exchange for his bravery. But those humans the young soldier betrayed pursued them, and the young human sent the elf-princess away so she might live._

_ Exiled from her homeland and on the run, she fled until she came into the protection of another elven forest. It was there that she gave birth to a half-elf son she called Alv. But her kin shunned Alv, for they called his blood tainted with the blood of humans. But the mother would not hear the jeers of her kin for the boy, for she loved him and the memory of the human that saved her._

_ But one day she fell ill, and death took her, and Alv was driven from the forest of his kin. Hated by humans and elves and hunted by monsters, Alv fled south eastward, not knowing where his feet would carry him, until he came to the place of sacred mountains where Celestia one stood enthroned upon Gaia. But the mountains were near to Sheol, and the young elf was forced to cross them to escape the hands of the monsters of Sheol._

_ He knew not where his feet took him, nor by what strength he pushed forward, but came into a great hidden valley that the mountains encircled, and to a golden forest that the winter did not touch. And when he collapsed from his weariness, he heard singing that he was sure was the voice of goddess. The power of the voice urged him on and recovered the hurts of his body, and when he came through the bushes, he saw a girl under the flowering trees, and all the forest would still to hear her voice._

_ And a spell fell upon the heart of Alf, and he loved her despite not knowing her name. And when he called out to her, she looked upon him with wonder, and their dooms were sealed upon their meeting. Long they spoke together, until the dawn would break again the next day, and he called her Harmonia, for she brought peace to all things around her. But she would disappear when the morning light came, and longing would fill the heart of Alv so that he would daily practice music to please Harmonia._

_ Now there came a day when Zeus peered from Celestia into the Lower World, for his heart was heavy with grief for the mortal races. And when set his gaze upon the realm of the mortals, he spied Harmonia singing and laughing with Alv, and his heart grew in wonder and in hope for the mortal races. Thus Zeus humbled himself, and beseeched the High God to save mortal races._

_ "I have seen their plight," Zeus heard the voice of the High God in his heart, "and I have given ear to their suffering. A little longer shall the yoke of their suffering bind them, but the gift I have given them shall be their hope: for there is nothing they cannot do which they have set their minds to. Behold! Their free will makes them like unto you, but they are only free to act within their natures. From the greatest to the lowest, all are but my instruments in glorious things not yet imagined. Therefore, I shall fashion a sword out of you that shall break their yoke, and from the fires, as brilliant as lightning, shall they be reborn."_

_ So the High God sent Gabriel to Zeus, and Zeus, desiring to test the strength of the mortal races, sent Gabriel to Alv. Yet when Gabriel came to Alv and Harmonia, the Titan separated the two and Alv bore his blade against the Titan. But Gabriel laughed and blew upon the sword of the half-elf prince, and Alv's sword shattered._

_ "Dark have been your days!" Gabriel laughed again. "And darker still shall be your journey ahead. Though impressive you might be, the divine have not seen you worthy. Therefore, if it is your wish to seek the hand of Harmonia, then with the blood of a god you must pay."_

_ And when Gabriel left their sight, Alv and Harmonia fell into each other and wept bitterly, for they knew not how to complete such a task. But Harmonia revealed to Alv that the mountains that encircled the valley were the tallest the world had seen, and that the gods named them sacred. Thus Alv climbed the mountains alone to their highest peak, and cried out to the gods, calling them craven for abandoning the world to monsters. A woman, a Seraph, then appeared to Alv, bathed in starlight, but she would stare at him in silence, and with pity in her eyes. And lifting her hands towards the heavens, a crystal sword appeared before her._

_ "Sheol. Enyo is the fallen goddess that dwells there," the woman spoke softly to him when she gave him the crystal sword, and she disappeared from his site._

_ Thus Alv descended from the sacred mountains and went westwards to Sheol, and monsters fled from crystal blade of the Seraphim that were not slain in Alv's wrath. And when Alv came at last to the pit of Sheol, he cried into its darkness and called Enyo craven as he did the gods in Celestia and challenged her to single combat. The earth shook under Alv and the skies darkened above him, and he was made a lone star in the Void before the breeder of monsters, who was not yet made a prisoner of Sheol. And Enyo, the demon goddess, came._

_ Enyo appeared beautiful but terrible before Alv, no taller than he was, and her eyes were filled with hatred. And when she saw the crystal sword of the Seraphim, she hissed, and grew in size until she became a goliath before him, and a scythe appeared in her hand. Enyo made the first move to strike the half-elf, but Alv gracefully leapt from the swing of her scythe. Again, would she attack, and again he would leap. But Alv, being faster, struck the right heel of Enyo, and her scream of pain caused the lands around them to tremble._

_ But the battle drew long, and Alv grew tired, and his movements slower. And Enyo, relishing in the weakness of mortals, forced him into a pit that was made by her scythe. And when Alv fell into the pit, she stepped upon him and broke the crystal sword under her feet along with Alv's body. But when Enyo was going to take the head of the half-elf, a trumpet sounded as thunder from the heavens and the twenty-four captains of the Host of Celestia came down upon Enyo and drove her into pit of Sheol, where she was sealed and made a prisoner in its deepest places. And the Titans took the broken body of Alv and sought wisdom together._

_ "Behold, the courage of the mortals!" Gabriel cried. "Has not the High God said they are like gods themselves? He has completed his task, but is this to be his fate while the gods sit in Celestia?"_

_ "Celestia is cut off from the world," Michael answered, "but is still made of it. It is not the fate of mortals to be bound to the world as the gods are; that they may even be noble enough to transcend (3) their reincarnation in death to leave the world and Celestia to the dwelling of the High God. But far off is the fate of Enyo through mortal hands, and only by the grace of the High God shall she fall."_

_ Therefore the Titans took the shards of crystal sword and brought the body of Alv to Harmonia. And when Harmonia saw the body of Alv, she wept bitterly and sung for in lament for him. So beautiful was her voice, and her song of strength of strength of love and the bitterness of death that the Titans wept before her. Thus the Titans sought the counsel of the High God, and Michael laid his hands over the heart of Alv, and the young half-elf prince breathed once again. But this burden they laid upon them: that Harmonia would share in the mortality of Alv, living only as long as she was not weary of the world and her labors in it._

_And the Titans took the shards of the crystal blade of the of the Seraphim, and refined them, and made them into a single gem set inside a necklace, which became the Elemmίrë, and renamed Alv as "Alf." Thus Alf began the lineage of the High Elves and the unification of the elven people. And the Elemmίrë, the jewel that was once the crystal sword of the Seraphim, came down to Lefiya Cranel. But it is unknown by the Titans what powers it has, save that its magic alone increases the power of its wielder and, if deemed worthy, takes away the need to chant._

…

"Why do these mountains have to be so steep?" Leyfia groaned as she stumbled on the rocky pathway.

"This is the fastest way," Riveria stopped her march at the front to turn and look at Lefiya, a scowl crossing her face briefly that terrified the young elf. "We would have taken longer to get to the southern pass in order to travel in comfort. Bear with it!"

The young elf whimpered quietly, though she quickly cheered up when she saw Ais flash her a small, encouraging smile. Lefiya was disheartened when Riveria told that the group would have to leave their horses behind in order to get over the mountains. However, she did have to agree that she didn't want any harm to come to the horses over the treacherous terrain of the mountains.

"Ais, scout ahead," Riveria commanded when she came to halt. "Ryuu, keep your guard up."

"Lady Riveria?" Ryuu frowned at the High Elf after Ais nodded and speedily leapt away from the group.

"There is something watching us," Riveria mumbled. "If anyone is going to find anything, it will be Ais, but…."

"Even the sacred Alv Mountains hold little safety," Ryuu sighed and gave a nod. "I understand."

"The only evil here is evil that is brought here," the older elf said while carefully observing the area around them. "Even so, there are also things here that act as guardians to the mountains, and they see everyone as the same unless they have proven themselves to those guardians."

"What guardians?" Ryuu raised an eyebrow.

"I've heard tales, but I don't know if they're true," Riveria frowned. "Elves that come to the Alv Mountains never come to the western area out of respect. Some say spirits dwell here, others say that there are monsters here, but those monsters are said to not under the thrall of the Dungeon, much like the Xenos young Cranell encountered."

"Is it possible for the Xenos to have been born outside the Dungeon?" the elven warrior watched the Hight Elf.

"It is, if unlikely," Riveria said softly. "But how they would be as powerful as legends claim them to be outside of the Dungeon is a different question."

A short distance behind them, Lefiya and Syr sat on a small boulder together, sipping on their water canteens. A cold wind descended upon, causing Lefiya to slightly shudder and sigh. Syr giggled and moved closer to Lefiya, with a grin painted on her face. The young elf blushed in embarrassment, though didn't protest the warmth Syr was offering.

"The air feels so different here," Syr said softly. "I never knew mountains were such a challenge."

"I think it's only going to get worse," Lefiya muttered. "It's only been a week since we started on this trail."

Syr nodded slowly in agreement and looked up to the wall of mountains that kept rising above them. When the group of women started on the trail, the path they travelled was fairly easy, though there were as many countless upward inclines as there were downclimbs. Still, the change of elevation was not horrible that first three days of the hike, until the incline simply stopped providing a downhill path. Riveria and Ais hardly seemed stressed about the challenge the mountains were providing, and Ryuu, if she was bothered, stayed quiet on the difficulty of the mountain.

"We have Riveria," Syr smiled encouragingly. "And we have Ais and Ryuu! If anything happens, they'll know what to do."

"S-Syr," Lefiya gave a small smile back. "I know that they'll know what to do. I just wish… I could be strong like they are."

"From what I've heard of you, you are plenty strong," Syr gazed into Lefiya's eyes. "You have the respect of others, but what holds your back is that you still try to grow in the shadow of others. I think learning from those around you is what you do best, and it gives you ability to adapt, but there will come a day when you no longer have the comfort of the shadow of others stronger than you."

Lefiya nodded slowly with each word Syr spoke, turning her eyes away from Syr's soul-piercing gaze. Riveria had told the young elf that she named Lefiya as her successor. Now that title carried more weight to it with Michael's revelation on her blood. Lefiya had to grow stronger, and she had been working as hard as she could to ensure that she would get stronger, but Syr had a point: there were things neither Ais nor Riveria could teach her. There were things not even her rivalry with Bell could teach her. The young elf couldn't help but wonder if she would be strong enough to face those things when the time came.

"Elves like to brood, huh?" Syr giggled once again.

"Eh?" Lefiya frowned, turning her eyes back to Syr.

"You're all always in such deep thought!" the silver-haired human smiled. "It's actually a cute trait of your kind."

"I'm not sure if I should be offended by that or not," Lefiya sighed.

…

Ais quickly moved through the rocky terrain of the mountain. Whatever Riveria had sensed, Ais felt the presence as well. However, though Ais did not feel anything hostile, she also gave thought to the possibility that whatever was watching them was masking their aura just enough to take away that feel of friendliness or hostility. The further she went, however, the more presences she felt around her, but she could not tell from where. Either whatever was watching them was well concealed or was watching them from a greater distance than Ais or Riveria gave thought to.

There was a whistle on the wind, and Ais heard a piercing cry echo through the mountains. Ais moved quickly. Though the echoes of the cry sounded loudly around her, there was a small moment of the sound of origin of the cries before they turned to echoes.

"Ariel!" Ais called out, letting her winds envelop around her body so she could move faster.

She came to a cliff that overview the walls of mountains that traveled as far as her eyes could see. There was a valley of pine trees before her, and in front of her was a small cliff on the side of the mountain walls that held a nest. A large bird of golden feathers, an eagle, was desperately defending the nest against giant. The eagle had the advantage of flight, but could do little against the large spear the giant wielded.

Ais gritted her teeth. All she could see were monsters, but Bell had shown her that some monsters had broken free of the chains of the Dungeon. Still, two monsters fighting did not help her to solve the mystery of whatever was watching her and her friends. She wanted to ignore the battle before her, but when she moved to turn away from the fight, her eyes only noticed that only the eyes of the giant glowed.

_"The bird isn't a monster?"_ Ais thought with a frown.

But all too long did she take her moment to process what she saw that the giant pierced the golden eagle with its spear. Ais' widened as she saw blood spew from where the eagle was impaled. It cried out in pain before its weight broke the spear and went crashing into the forest below. The giant howled in victory.

"TEMPEST!" Ais cried out. Even though she had no reason to avenge the eagle, she could not allow the giant to live and possibly attack her friends.

The Sword Princess leapt from the cliff and flew as quickly as she could towards the giant. All too late did the monster notice her Ais had closed the distance and slashed the throat of the giant with her sword before stabbing into its chest to break the magic crystal within the monster. The monster fell from the cliff, turning to smoke, and Ais sheathed her sword. She frowned when she noticed two eggs inside the nest. Pity moved the heart of the Sword Princess, and she moved to take the eggs from the nest. But when she stooped to grab the eggs, three more eagles came quickly down from the skies.

"Keep away from those eggs!" a woman commanded the Ais from the back of the largest eagle as Ais pulled her sword once more. However, when Ais met the eyes of the woman, her own eyes widened, and she lowered her sword.

"Y-you're…," Ais breathed out with reverence.

…

An hour had passed since Riveria had ordered Ais to scout ahead. Lefiya grew anxious that the Sword Princess hadn't returned, but she was confident that Ais was unharmed. Still, the young elf held "what ifs" in the back of her mind. Riveria showed no emotion, but kept watching the trail. A fog had begun to set into the mountains.

"Oh, look!" Syr smiled when the shadows of two figures formed within the mist.

Lefiya sighed in relief when Ais revealed herself through the mist. However, the other figure came through, Ryuu dropped to her knees with wide eyes and an open mouth. The other figure was a beautiful woman with long, walnut hair and deep indigo eyes. She dressed simply, but her face gave dignified and regal aura. In her arms, she held two large, beige eggs. Her eyes met with the blue eyes of Ryuu and she smiled warmly. Tears formed in both her eyes and the eyes of Ryuu.

"G-goddess Astraea?" the gale elf whispered in disbelief.

"It's been too long, Ryuu," the goddess of justice said softly before moving towards Ryuu, kneeling down in front of her, setting the eggs carefully on the ground, and pulling the elf into a hug.

…

"_**Elemm**__**ί**__**r**__**ë"**__** comes from Elven language of the Tolkien mythos. It literally means "Star-gem," and the name was attributed to an elven woman who wrote the sorrowful histories of their people.**_

_**Harmonia is the Greek goddess of peace. She is, to some, considered the daughter of Ares and Aphrodite, but she is considered a daughter of Zeus and Electra to others. In either case, she is (obviously) the enemy of Enyo. That being said, however, there is also a nymph (spirit) in Greek mythology named Harmonia. Nymphs, according to the mythology, are largely considered daughters of Zeus.**_

_**This thought takes on a blend of Hinduism and Christianity. Though Hinduism supposes that a truly purified soul joins with the spirituality of the universe typically after multiple reincarnations, the Christian subtext implies the concept that there is purification that is capable of skipping the reincarnation process and leads even beyond the finite structure of the "universe that is." The thought is more-or-less based off the crystal-clear soul that Freya saw in Bell, which made her so attracted to him.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! Sorry it took me so long to come out with this. Life is busy, as they say! I do admit, however, I had a little trouble with this chapter, but I think it worked out well. Anyway, please review! Have a great day!**


	13. Chapter 13

DanMachi The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews!**

**(Musical inspiration comes Rome 2: Total War's "Wrath of Ares" and Skyrim's "From Past Present.")**

Chapter 13

Eastward Bound

Part 4 (Final)

The Movement of the Gods

…

Smoke rose from the city of Valua, the capital of the Kingdom of Rakia. The air smelt of charred flesh the screams of people could be heard bellow the top of the tall fortress tower where Ares could only watch in horror. Outside of the city was an army arrayed in colors of red and gold, the emblem of the army was an eagle over a golden sun that shone against a red field. The Empire (1) had come. Catapults hurled boulders of flame that struck walls, homes, and many other buildings. The magic of the Empire caused those boulders to explode upon impact, causing enough destruction that many thought the invaders were using magic swords. Clouds of smoke billowed above the city, and the black clouds began to reflect the light of the red flames, giving the sky above a smoldering look that heralded death. The explosions of the boulders that struck the city sounded as peels of thunder, and the flashes of light gave the heat of dragon-fire.

Ares heard screams again, this time of noble ladies who wished to see the spectacle before them. One month ago, an emissary of the Empire came before Ares and demanded he bow and submit himself before the gods of the Empire. Ares laughed, demanding a fight in return. Not only had the Empire pushed him back, but the army of that was on Ares' doorstep was less than half the strength the Empire could muster. Twenty-thousand soldiers devoted to the Empire now bore the black banner (2) of the Empire's wrath, and they were ordered to show no mercy until the citizens of Rakia renounced Ares. By numbers, Ares would have been able to crush the Empire, but the Empire's superior technology, the strength of its arms and armor, made much of Ares' attempts to drive the Empire away a failure; to make matters worse, the Empire had many who were higher levels than Ares could muster.

Ares felt his knees tremble under him. He had lost battles and wars before, but never like this. Even when he lost wars, it was never at the lives of civilians. Many of the gods agreed that the rules of war should dictate that harm would never come to those who can't fight. Orario, of course, was the shining beacon of that rule, even going as far as to ensure their wounded enemies would recover and return home. The Empire did no such thing, and the collapsing walls of Valua saw to that. The screams of death, the death of soldiers and civilians, soon turned to screams of suffering and desperation. They were the screams for mercy, the screams of invaders having their ways with defenseless women, the screams of parents who held their dying children. The Empire would quickly get what it wanted: Rakia's renouncement of Ares.

Ares wondered how Orario would respond in the north-west, or even Telskyura even further south-east. The elves in the north-east, however, would care little. The war god guessed the elves would mockingly laugh at him in their safety behind the Alv Mountains. But if the Empire was as strong as it was already, what was stopping it from invading its other neighbors? How long until the Empire decided to grow once more? How expendable did the gods of the Empire consider the lives of the mortal races? No such questions were answered by the time the Empire had secured the Rakian capital and its citadel occupied, and it wasn't long until Ares came face to face with his conqueror. Before him were two gods, one of whom was upon a throne carried by ten human slaves, and he bore a golden mask that was engraved with an image of the sun.

"Mars," Ares gritted his teeth at the god who was not enthroned. Mars smirked at Ares, his crimson hair only faintly reflecting the bloodlust he unleashed upon the city.

"It's been too long, Ares," the victorious war god answered. "I was hoping for more of a fight, but you aren't a strategist like Athena."

"I'm sure you had a reason for this unprovoked war?" Ares growled; fists clenched.

"What's the point of any mortal war?" Mars smiled. "Money, of course. To take, make, and use resources, why else would anyone wage war? Mortals do love to fool themselves into thinking that war can be waged for revenge or self-defense, however. Only the righteous divine can wage war for any other reason!"

"For the right to rule," Ares returned Mars' smile, drawing his sword along with Mars. "The god you're following isn't Jupiter."

"Jupiter established his legacy well," the masked god finally spoke and pointed at the sky. "But he was ultimately weak, like Zeus was before Freya and Loki. The legacies of the gods are mine to take. The High God has forsaken this world, and has a name forgotten by the gods. But I will take the seat above all the gods and spread my name to the four corners of the world. All shall remember Sol Invictus, that even the Dungeon will tremble before me!" (3)

Mars dashed forward, a wild grin upon his face and bloodlust in his eyes. The blades of the dueling gods flashed, reflecting the sparks that were created with each connection of their dangerous dance. Neither god took their eyes off each other, but Ares could tell he was being driven back into a corner. Desperate, he swung his sword at the neck of Mars, hoping to end the duel with his quickest blow. Mars' sword was faster and stronger, and the he broke Ares' blade under his strength. Mars grinned darkly as he pointed the tip of his sword at Ares' throat.

"Wait," Sol Invictus lifted his right hand. "It would do nothing to simply send Ares back to heaven."

"My lord?" Mars awaited the command of Sol Invictus, but Ares could only frown with uncertainty.

"We shall send him to heaven, but bind his physical body here," Sol Invictus said cruelly. "Cut his body into twelve pieces and send them to our neighbors, so they may know what happens to those who resist."

…

"It's been too long, Ryuu," Astraea smiled when she pulled the elven warrior into her embrace. "You've grown so much."

The warrior of justice merely fell into the grasp of her Familia goddess. She wasn't sure what to say to the very person she told to leave Orario for the sake of the elf's revenge against Evilus Familias she had thought murdered her comrades. If it wasn't for Bell Cranel helping her find the truth of how the other members were slaughtered by the Juggernaut, even if that monster was summoned by Evilus, she never would have been able to make peace with her past; she could now feel her dear friends were now at rest. Bell had saved her that day, not just her life, but from the pit of her own despair. She was in love with him, though, for Syr's sake, she could never truly admit it.

"I haven't grown," Ryuu whispered after a long silence between her and her Familia goddess. "Not really."

"You have," Astraea softly said back. "Even if you don't know it yet, you have. I can see that in you. Alise would have been proud of you."

Alise, who was once captain of the Astraea Familia, held a special place in the elven warrior's heart. She was someone Ryuu looked up to as an older sibling, and Alise's advice had always stuck to Ryuu's heart. Alise told Ryuu never to let go of the man who was able to her hands in his, and that alone started Ryuu's careful watch of Bell. The elven warrior couldn't help but wonder what Astraea saw that made her stronger. She couldn't help but ask herself if Alise would see her as stronger. She also wondered if Alise would have approved of her actions thus far.

"Why are you here?" Ryuu asked suddenly and quietly. "Why did you come to this place? When I asked you to leave Orario, I thought you would go somewhere safe!"

"You could say I was led here. I felt called to these mountains," Astraea smiled. "When we parted, I was in despair. I wanted to help pull you from what you were planning to become, but your pushing me away made me fall into my own grief as your fall did to you. What if I made each of you work harder at becoming stronger? If I pushed you, would everyone had lived?"

"I don't think so," Ryuu muttered sorrowfully. "What killed them wasn't directly Evilus, but a monster of the Dungeon that had all the strength of a Monster Rex. Evilus had intended to control the beast."

"A monster like a floor boss?" Astraea echoed thoughtfully. "I see. You did well, Ryuu, regardless."

"I abandoned justice!" Ryuu cried. "I haven't done well, nor have I been faithful to your vision!"

"Vengeance is easy to commit, I agree," Astraea spoke softly. "But, had you not dealt with Evilus, what would have happened to Orario?"

Ryuu stayed silent in arms of her goddess. Silent tears streaked the cheeks of the elven warrior, who could only cling tightly to Astraea as if she were the only source of light and warmth left in the world. The goddess smiled warmly at the remaining child of her Familia.

"In that moment, your heart was filled with lust for revenge," the goddess continued, "but your actions prevented Evilus to rebuild after the nightmare of the twenty-seventh floor. You gained not only justice and peace for our Familia, but the people of Orario. Your actions saved the city from a second nightmare, even if there were remnants of Evilus left."

"Lady Astraea?" Ryuu whispered at last and pulled back for a moment to look into the eyes of her goddess. Astraea kept her smile wiped the tears from Ryuu's eyes.

"Your actions themselves may never be condoned, but the conclusion was just," the goddess said. "Well done, my beautiful child. Please, be release your burdens and your guilt. There is nothing that needs to be forgiven."

Ryuu threw herself into the arms of her goddess once more and wept. She wept for her former companions, for sending her goddess away, and for herself, but her tears were filled with relief. She felt Astraea ease the burden she had carried with her for past several years and take it away from her. Before Syr had helped carry her burden, she had long wanted to kill herself. And now she could share the same beauty with her goddess that Syr had shown her long ago.

"Who are your friends?" Astraea asked after Ryuu had finally quieted down.

"Ah!" Ryuu pulled away and bowed before her goddess. "Forgive me, Lady Astraea. These are my friends and companions: lady Riveria and lady Lefiya, both of whom are high elves, Ais Wallenstien, who serves the high elves in the Loki Familia, and Syr, a Titan claims she is with the Freya Familia."

Astraea raised an eyebrow as the women introduced themselves. The goddess took her time studying each of Ryuu's companions, as if she were searching their souls. When Astraea's eyes fell upon Syr, she frowned slightly.

"_You're_ from the Freya Familia?" the goddess pondered.

"Y-yes, goddess," Ryuu said, feeling some discomfort from Astraea's gaze on Syr.

"I'm not sure what is more surprising," the goddess shook her head after a long moment of silence, "that a Titan has made contact with mortals, or that a Titan is somehow wrong!"

"L-Lady Astraea?" Ryuu frowned. "What are yo—"

"Or maybe the Titan wasn't wrong," the goddess directed at Syr, ignoring Ryuu. "Maybe the Titan only revealed half of the truth."

"So you can see it?" Syr asked coldly, with a raised eyebrow.

"You can't see what isn't there," the goddess retorted before turning to Ryuu. "Your friend is part of the Freya Familia, and altogether not part of it. She has no falna. But, she does have traces of Freya's power."

"How could you tell?" Syr smiled mysteriously while everyone else cast looks of confusion between each other.

"All gods have the power to see souls," Astraea returned her gaze to Syr, "but some gods are better developed at it. Gods of justice must see the colors of souls to judge them. Freya has such an ability, but she does not use it as I do. Your soul, however—"

"I ask you not to say anything further, Lady Astraea," Syr stopped the goddess. "That is the business of Lady Freya and mine. But, please believe me when I say that I am on your side."

"I will not question your loyalty," the goddess said after a moment of silence between them. "Freya is many things, but she keeps her word, and trusts those who follow her to do the same."

Syr sighed in some relief before offering Ryuu a small smile. Ryuu returned the smile, though it was weak and unconvincing. The elf owed her life to Syr, and any thoughts of the slightest distrust between Syr and Astraea troubled her greatly. Still, despite the tension, Ryuu was thankful she could breathe easily once more.

"Now," Astraea turned her attention to Riveria, "may I ask what you're doing here?"

Riveria nodded and the high elf began her tale of the past several weeks to the goddess of justice. Astraea listened quietly to the words of Riveria, with few questions in between, save in concern of Michael. On occasion, Astraea's gaze shifted to Lefiya, and the Ellmίrë that hung at her breasts. A sparkle of light would faintly glow inside the jewel whenever Astraea would gaze upon it, as if to verify the words of Riveria; though the goddess guessed that the jewel was more likely to be studying Lefiya. When Riveria had finished her tale, Astraea sighed.

"This whole thing troubles me," she said softly. "I dare not believe even half of it, but I know you're not lying. If Michael is here, it can only mean that the world is going to burn. The gods know the Titans for being harbingers of doom, but they normally walk only the shadow realms, collecting the souls of the dead. That one appears in the land of the living is nothing short of coming disaster."

"You almost make it sound like it would be better if they didn't show themselves," Syr frowned.

"Don't mistake me," Astraea furrowed her eyebrows, "they are certainly bad news, but I would much rather they come so the world can be saved. Which is why I'm going with you."

"Lady Astraea?" Ryuu looked to her goddess, a faint yet hopeful smile painting her lips.

"The elves need to come out of their isolation," the goddess returned a bright smile to elven warrior. "If they don't help the rest of the world, they will die soon after Orario and the human nations are wiped from the earth. And, of course, we need to get over these mountains as quickly as possible. It seems I haven't made friends with the spirits of the eagles for nothing!"

…

_**According to the world history of eastern half of the northern hemisphere, the two greatest arguable empires that would spread culture from ancient history until now would be China in the east and Rome in the west. The connecting point of trade between the two powers was a highway called the "Silk Road," which started around modern-day Shanghai, China and ended at modern-day Istanbul, Turkey and Alexandria, Egypt. These empires would eventually be succeeded by Mongolia in the east and Spain in the west, and those two were ultimately succeeded by the British Empire, which all but ended with the conclusion of World War 2.**_

_**In the ancient world, the black banner was used during siege warfare. It was primarily used along the white banner that signified diplomacy. The invaders would offer, for a time, a chance for a city to surrender. But, after that time, the black banner would be raised as to say "the time of mercy is over."**_

_**Much of Roman mythology is influenced by Greek mythology almost to a point the Romans were just plagiarizing religion and slapping different names onto their gods. (They were, of course.) Of course, much of that may have to do with the fact that Romans claimed to be Greeks (Trojans) in exile. This eventually came to make a statement that "the Romans conquered the Greeks with the sword, but the Greeks conquered the Romans with culture." Sol Invictus seems to be a bit of an exception, as he was a new Roman god that took over the entire religion, but also retained major traits of major Roman gods such as Jupiter (Zeus) and Mars (Ares). Sol Invictus seems to be a slight copy of ancient Egypt's attempt at monotheism through "Aten," who was also a sun god. The only difference between Rome's attempt and Egypt's attempt at monotheism was that Rome was completely okay with it since Sol Invictus seemed to honor all of the gods of the Roman pantheon. Aten just kicked every Egyptian god to the curb, nearly forcing a religious rebellion. Another acceptance of Sol Invictus was his use by Rome in order to persecute anyone who did not submit to Roman culture/religion. Sol Invictus reigned in the Roman Empire until Constantine legalized Christianity about fifty years after the cult's start.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review! They really keep me going. Have a great day and see you next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thank you for your reviews! Please enjoy the next chapter!**

Chapter 14

Star Fire

…

"I don't like the looks of this," Tione frowned. It had been a month since the two groups of women parted ways at the Alv crossroads. Tione, after some debate and council from Riveria before taking her leave, had chosen to take lesser roads of Rakia to Telskyura. The choice was simple: lesser known roads help to avoid notice, and that would help ensure secrecy and some small safety from national enemies one would find on a highway. Tione did give thought to bandits being on the lesser roads but was largely unconcerned considering the gods-given strength of the women. However, Tione also had to remind herself that goddess Hestia was the most vulnerable to bandits, and her loss would be an unthinkable blow.

Still, no matter how much Tione did not want to be noticed, there would come a day when the women needed to get supplies. Today was that day, according to a map that Riveria gave to Tione. However, when the women arrived at the place a town was supposed be snuggly nestled in, all they found was a charred skeleton of the buildings that were once there. The women viewed sight from atop a hill that the road connected to. There were pikes set up around the burned remains of the town, each pike and running through the naked corpses of the townspeople, entrails hanging from cut open bellies. Haruhime trembled in fear at the sight and clung to Mikoto. There were also children the pikes ran through, who were clearly flayed before being skewered. Blood watered the ground and offered up a pungent that churned the stomachs of Hestia and Haruhime.

"I don't think those were bandits," Tiona mumbled to her sister.

"No," Tione agreed. "Bandits would slaughter innocents, but they wouldn't wipe out an entire town just to burn it to the ground. They would have fortified the place."

"And taken the local nobility as hostages," Tiona carried the thought along. "And, of course, monsters wouldn't put people on pikes. Who is Rakia at war with?"

"Who _isn't_ Rakia at war with?" Hestia looked at the Amazonian twins after recomposing herself.

"Fair point," Tione nodded. "But why slaughter an entire town? Even a conqueror would at least spare some and take children for slaves."

"This was meant to be seen. It's a warning," Hestia frowned. "A god is behind this, and not a reasonable god."

"There are 'reasonable' gods?" Mikoto offered a small smile in hopes to comfort the shaken renard.

"Funny," Hestia smiled back at Mikoto before turning her attention back to the Amazons. "We should know who we're dealing with. The quicker we come to a conclusion, the easier we will be able to plan for a potential enemy."

"Rakia has plenty of enemies, but most two most obvious enemies from our location would be the elves and the Empire," Tione said thoughtfully. "Forest elves don't have the power to fight Rakia given the High Elves' distrust of gods."

"I was thinking of the Empire as well," Hestia mumbled. "It is smaller than Rakia in terms of land, but its gains in the sea are unrivaled compared to all but the furthest countries of the East. Even so, the god who rules the Empire, Jupiter, is not malevolent to those he freshly conquered."

"What do you mean, lady Hestia?" Tiona frowned.

"It's as you pointed out earlier," Hestia pushed her horse forward towards the corpse of the town. The others followed her, the two Amazons on either of the goddess. "It makes no sense for a conqueror to massacre an entire town without taking slaves or leaving some alive. Jupiter has always willed that captured territory should be peacefully occupied except in rebellion. Even then, rebellions against the Empire would only see the annihilation of every male of enemy territory." (1)

"Eh?!" Tiona frowned. "Telskyura would call that a waste!"

"I don't think even our perverted people would waste their time on men from an unknown village that don't even have falna," Tione sighed. "And I highly doubt they would declare war on the Empire for such a stupid reason if the Empire did do this."

"What about the slaves Kali keeps?" the younger Amazon twin smiled at her assumed cleverness.

"I really don't want to think about it," Tione shuddered.

"_In either case_," Hestia rolled her eyes, "if the Empire did do this, it must have changed its policy. But why?"

"Maybe a different god has counseled lord Jupiter?" Haruhime offered, though she kept her eyes away from the charred corpses the women were approaching. Her ears folded slightly as she winced as if she were in pain. Mikoto frowned at the sight of Haruhime's discomfort and placed a hand on her shoulder. The Renard looked to smile at her friend, though Mikoto could tell the smile was forced.

"That seems the most likely," Hestia mumbled. "Where's a Titan to put an end to an unpleasant mystery when you need one?"

"Ah, that reminds me! How do you know lord Michael?" Tiona placed an index finger at her chin.

"Hmm?" Hestia glanced at the younger Amazon twin. "Oh! Before the Lower World was opened to the gods, Michael would sometimes come to my sanctuary to rest. He has wandered the world and the spirit realm for a long time, keeping darker powers in check to protect the spirits of the dead. When he would stay with me, he would tell me stories of the Lower World. I guess you could say his tales are why I fell in love with the Lower World and wanted to come here. But, he would never stay long, and he would come and go as he pleased. Truthfully, I hadn't seen him for almost three thousand years until recently showed up at my door again. During that time, I had made friends with Hephaestus and other gods. Titans are odd, and that is a funny thing for a god to say! They are quick to anger, and quicker to laugh, but they are masters of pity and patience. Still for all they are supposed to do for the world, you look at this horror and wonder 'why.'"

Haruhime listed to Hestia closely. Ever since the incident with the demi-god, she had begun to hear whispers around her, and always were they loudest when she was alone and during her sleep. But in this destroyed town the whispers became louder than she had ever heard before. There were too many voices for her to hear properly, but many of them sounded as children. She heard laughter, crying, shouts of pain and of joy. But, as she ever drew nearer to the town, those gentler voices became screams and cries of mercy. The Renard felt herself pulled away from her companions.

Haruhime then saw soldier setting buildings on fire and plunging swords and spears into civilians. Men were made to watch women be used for the pleasure of the soldiers. Children had their heads bashed against stone walls. Blood watered the ground, and the earth greedily drank the human sacrifices.

"NO!" Haruhime screamed and fell to the ground from her horse, her mind returning to her friends.

"Haruhime!" Mikoto and Hestia cried, and quickly dismounted to go to her side along with Tiona. The Amazon helped the Renard back to her feet along with Mikoto.

"What happened?" Hestia frowned, checking the Renard for any bone breaks.

"I…," Haruhime trembled, tears forming in her eyes. "I saw this town burning. I saw the soldiers… do terrible things and I heard so many screams. I saw the image of an eagle over the sun."

Hestia stayed in quiet thought while Mikoto and Tiona tried to comfort the poor Renard. Tione also watched quietly, her fingers toying with the blade hilts at her hips. She had already been on edge, but the sincerity in Haruhime's eyes filled her with even more wariness.

"Haruhime, show me your back," Hestia softly demanded after determining that there were no physical injuries from her fall.

"L-lady Hestia?" Mikoto frowned, unsure what Hestia was thinking.

"Just do it, please," the goddess said calmly.

The shaken Renard stared at the goddess for a moment before nodding. Slowly, she shed her robe so her back was visible to the goddess. Hestia eyed the hieroglyphs on Haruhime carefully. Hestia's face betrayed the wheels that were spinning in her mind. After a about a minute, she sighed and pulled the Renard's robe back up her body.

"What's wrong?" Tione asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Haruhime, how long have you been seeing or hearing things?" Hestia gazed in the eyes of the Renard.

"S-since I last left the Dungeon," the Renard squeaked out.

"Michael, what did that Seraph do?" the goddess muttered.

"L-lady Hestia?" Haruhime frowned.

"What happened when you met the Seraph?" Hestia asked.

"Eh?!" the Renard flinched. "W-well, she grabbed my hands and I—"

"_She_? 'She' touched you?" Hestia frowned.

"Ye-yes, lady Hestia," the Renard whispered

"I think our fox became a little more important," Hestia turned to Tione. "The greater gods know something of the Seraphim, but very few gods have ever claimed to meet one. Michael told me about them once, that the Twelve are the masters of space and time. They are the six lords of space and six ladies of time. Haruhime has been graced with a Seraph's power, though I don't know to what extent of the Seraph's power. However, I think she is able to see and hear time, namely the past. The extent of such power is dependent where the veil between the physical world and spirit world happens to be strong or thin. Furthermore, her own powers have been enhanced."

"Enhanced by how much?" Tiona raised an eyebrow.

"At a rough guess, think of a first level sorcerer with all the magical strength of Riveria," Hestia glanced at the confused Renard as shocked silence fell on the group. "Now double that power every time she may happen to level up. The Seraphim are called the 'burning ones' in the language of the gods, so naturally the ability would be named 'Star Fire."

"I'm guessing there's a 'but,'" Tione frowned.

"She's a mortal with all the power of a god," Hestia nodded. "Star Fire could very easily kill her. Actually, the power alone would vaporize her. Not even ashes would remain."

"So we can't use her magic at all?" Tione felt a shiver of fear run up and down her spine at the thought of them failing in Telskyura.

"No," Hestia shook her head. "Thankfully, she can still get away with using her normal powers, which is still greatly enhanced, but she requires more extensive training so she doesn't wind up using Stare Fire."

"And what about the time magic?" Mikoto asked with concern.

"The time magic isn't Star Fire itself," Hestia sighed with some relief. "Which means we can use it to our advantage. But Haruhime will need to learn to control it. Hearing the voices of the past can be… distracting, I imagine."

"I thought the Seraph was on our side," Tione sighed. "Now Haruhime is cursed!"

"I don't think the Seraph cursed Haruhime," Hestia mumbled. "There… must be a reason for why the Seraph touched her, though I can't think of anything special." The goddess shook her head. "Let's get out of here. The sooner, the better. We'll have to ration our supplies until the next town, but I think we'll be able to manage. Mikoto, keep close to Haruhime."

"Yes, lady Hestia," Mikoto bowed to the goddess.

The women mounted their horses once more and pushed began to push south-east. As the put the town behind them, Hestia looked back for a moment. There were still small billows of smoke that would rise up into the air. The Renard looked back as well, but out of a strange disquiet of her soul. Something was following them, she had thought, but there was nothing to be seen.

"Tione, Tiona," Hestia said quietly to the Amazons. "I have a bad feeling about all of this. If the Seraph empowered Haruhime in the Dungeon, that can only mean that the Dungeon was made aware of it as well. I'm afraid that our enemy will only see Haruhime as an opportunity."

"Are you saying monsters will come after her?" Tione frowned.

"I'm saying Enyo Eris may take an interest in her," the goddess pondered. "The enemy has many gods in her service. If any should take hold of Haruhime…."

"We won't let that happen," Tiona smiled.

"I trust you," Hestia nodded. "But we still need to be careful.

…

Some distance away, a hooded archer was watching the women, clad in a grey cloak and carrying a white-steel bow. The archer smiled before moving forward after the women. The archer fidgeted with bowstring with every step forward, far-seeing eyes looking between Haruhime and Tiona.

"Interesting," the archer muttered. "Very interesting."

…

_**1\. This was true of the Roman Empire's policy known as the "Pax Romana," or "the Roman peace." The policy was extremely simple: "we will let you and your culture live as long as you submit to us." Rome, of course, was very serious on the threat, and acted upon it with terrible retribution. The subjugated people breaking such a policy had all but a tenth of a town's population destroyed, and that tenth left alive was always female youth. This act was also known as gender-genocide, and it was highly effective at making a foreign culture become true Roman as Rome would send its own people as immigrants to help repopulate the settlement. The practice was most commonly used against Gaul, otherwise known as France.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please leave your reviews. Have a great day!**


	15. Chapter 15

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! First off, I hope you all are doing well. With the epidemic going around, I can only hope and pray that each of you are as healthy as you can be. And if you have happened to catch corona, I can only hope and pray that you make a speedy and full recovery. Please, if you are able, stay home and watch TV, read, and do whatever you do at home to your hearts' content!**

**Second, for those who have observed this story's attributing to the style of Tolkien's mythology, I appreciate your keen eyes! Yes, there is a lot of Tolkien's influence here, as that was the writing style I first fell in love with while trying to make my own style. That being said, despite how easy it is Tolkien-ize DanMachi, and it's almost painfully easy given how the author's mythology is set up, that is not my intention. My intention is to attempt to build upon world mythologies that DanMachi's author has used as well as could be done up until this point. Tolkien is just a beautiful bonus! I will admit that Michael is as close to Gandalf as I am willing to allow to simply amuse myself, but that is done more in the sense that Gandalf is a character that represents figures in many mythologies, solely as a lone wanderer that acts as a messenger of hope in the darkest of times.**

**In either case, on to the story! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 15

Origins

…

"What's wrong?" Tiona heard a familiar masculine voice over her. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked away the weariness she had been feeling. Her vision came into focus and she herself laying her head on a lap clothed with dark pants. She lifted her head and to find crimson eyes staring at her paired with a kind smile.

"Bell," the Amazon breathed, her own smile painting her face. She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, clutching him tightly. This was only a vision of him, a dream, but the spirit readings that connected them felt too real for her to think of it as such.

"What's wrong?" the white-haired boy asked again, returning the embrace. His voice was muffled in her shoulder and his breath tickled her skin. Tiona felt shivers run up and down her body.

"I'm not sure yet," Tiona shut her eyes and tightened her grip. "But I know I'm afraid. Haruhime is in a danger I don't know, and I'm afraid that I can't protect her from that danger. I'm afraid I can't protect anyone."

Bell held the Amazon quietly. He gently slid his fingers up and down her back, causing Tiona to whimper softly under his touch. Tears filled her eyes and stained her cheeks. They had barely been apart for two months and the young Amazon was starting to doubt whether or not she would see the people she cared for again.

"I'm afraid, too," Bell said softly. "I have been brought somewhere far away, and every step I take hides the road before me. I feel lost."

The Amazon opened her eyes once again and pulled back to look at his face. He had a far off look about him that reminded her of herself when she was a young child. He had the look of loneliness and despair around him. The Amazon frowned worriedly and closed the distance between them, pressing her lips gently to his.

"You have to stay strong," Tiona whispered. "We both do. Being a hero means being afraid and conquering that fear."

"They never really conquer it," Bell smiled sadly, thinking of their mutual love for hero stories. "Heroes simply remember what is more important. They sacrifice themselves to their fear, and that fear is either blown away or becomes a devourer. Being a hero means putting your fear and your life aside for the greater good."

"You won't die!" Tiona kissed him again and took his hand to place upon her belly. "You're not allowed to die. Besides, Ais and I trained you ourselves. No one with our training can go down easy!"

Bell's eyes wandered down to where Tiona had placed his hand. A small blush accompanied her smile and tears. Gently, he grazed his thumb over her smooth skin. Tears formed in his own eyes as Tiona watched the aura of loneliness and despair dissipate from him.

"Tiona?" Bell whispered. The Amazon could only smile in response.

"Now you have another reason why you're not allowed to die," she said softly, resting her forehead against his. "_We _have a reason why none of us are allowed to die."

The boy closed his eyes, brushing his nose gently to hers. They stayed quiet in each other arms, and Tiona was unsure how long. Some of her connections with Bell felt for only a few minutes what was actually hours. Some connections felt as if hours had passed, but the reality was maybe a few minutes. But this time her time felt shorter than usual.

"You have to go?" Tiona asked, expecting him give her the answer she hated.

"Yes," Bell whispered. "Where I am is dangerous. I can't afford to rest long here."

"Don't loose sight of the road you tread," the Amazon warned. "It's easy to give up when you don't know where you're going."

Bell kissed her a final time before he disappeared from her arms. The memory of his warmth tingled upon Tiona's skin, but the cold quickly began to envelope her. When the young Amazon opened her eyes at last to the starry night above her. When she turned on her side, she found Haruhime opposite of her, sitting in front of the fire. The Renard smiled shyly at the Amazon.

"Your watch doesn't start for another hour," Haruhime said softly.

"No," the Amazon muttered tiredly, "but I guess I just wanted to wake up. Want to sleep now?"

"I'm fine to keep you company for another hour," the Renard turned her eyes to the fire. "I'm not exactly eager to see whatever dreams will fill my head."

Tiona frowned. It had been a week since the group's incident with the destroyed town and Haruhime's vision. A couple days after the incident, they women found themselves in town that, thankfully, wasn't destroyed. While they were there, the women were able to resupply and gather information. Hestia's suspicions were confirmed on the Empire making a move of conquest. Banners bearing the symbol of an eagle over a golden sun upon a crimson field in the town confirmed Hestia's suspicion, but the rumors of the townsfolk only worked make the goddess consider the women's next move more carefully.

After talking with Tione, the elder Amazon sister and the goddess agreed that while it was unclear whether or not the Empire could be considered a threat to their mission, they ought to be more cautious about coming to future towns. Tione suggested that she and Mikoto be the ones to gather supplies from now on while the rest stay off a mile from the town. Hestia agreed to the conditions and cautioned Tione against making herself known. They were still a little over four months from Telskyura, and Tiona was beginning to vomit every other day. Hestia grew concerned if Tiona's pregnancy would slow them down, but Tione assured the goddess that Amazon stamina lasted longer than any other race. Still, a mid-term pregnant Tiona would be of little to no use against the Kalif sisters. Tione and Mikoto would have to fight them themselves, and that was already a problem with Mikoto's level. Riveria was right, Hestia had guessed, that their power would have to lie in Haruhime.

The problem, however, was that Haruhime was becoming increasingly unfocused in the training of her magic. Whatever visions she had been having or whatever voices she had been hearing disrupted her concentration when suing her magic. Hestia had suggested to the Renard that she ought to try meditation whenever she could, and the best time would have been during her night watches, as her hopefully quieted mind would be easily disturbed by whatever might be sneaking up on the group of women. Tione guessed, however, that Haruhime's mind was not as successfully quieted as the goddess had hoped.

"What have you been seeing?" the young Amazon asked and sat next to the Renard.

"Gods," Haruhime muttered in curiosity and in slight pain, her hands shooting up to her head. "I saw gods. I think they were smithy gods, but I didn't see lady Hephaestus amongst them. They were talking with one of the greater gods. I think his name was Brahma." (1)

"Did you hear what they said?" Tiona watched Haruhime closely. The Renard seemed troubled by the vision, as if some unseen fear was gnawing at her that she was doubting was even something to fear.

"The name, for one," the Renard winced in the pain of her headache. "And something about the order of a Seraph."

"That doesn't sound a like a Seraph I would want to be caught doing business with," the pair heard Hestia's voice to their fight. The goddess sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Ah, l-lady Hestia!" Haruhime folded her ears in distress. "I'm sorry if we woke you!"

"You didn't," the goddess smiled after a yawn. "Though I guess you say the flow of your power did."

"My power?" Haruhime asked with confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I told you before that you wield the power of a god," the goddess yawned again before gazing into Haruhime's eyes. "It's hard for a god to not sense the power you have. There are gods who might even covet such power."

"I'm sorry I cause you so much trouble!" the Renard grumbled with embarrassment.

"You're fine!" Hestia giggled softly before her face turned serious. "Now, what did you say about an order from a Seraph?"

Haruhime gulped before relaying her vision to Hestia. The goddess sat quietly and nodded often to encourage the Renard. When Haruhime finished her odd tale, the goddess brought her knees to chest and gazed into the fire. She stayed quiet for a few minutes and her blue eyes almost seemed purple under the reflection of the red flames.

"How big is this web?" the goddess finally muttered, her eyes filled with fear. "Where does it start and where does it end? And for the love of all that is holy and sacred, why are _we_ stuck in the dead center?!"

"Lady Hestia?" Tiona eyed the goddess worriedly under her scared look.

"Huh?" the goddess blinked before her mind came back her. "It's… It's nothing. Just thoughts."

"Considering you said lord Michael is you friend, and how much he knows, I doubt that it's nothing," Tiona folded her arms across her chest.

"I guess he causes quite the loophole for secret worries," the goddess smiled weakly. "Very well. This isn't a story I enjoy thinking about, but I will tell it as best I can."

Hestia sighed and took a large stick to poke at the burning logs of the fire. Embers leapt into the air and danced upon a breeze that caught them. The fire sprang to a ferocious new life that only intensified with the two logs Hestia placed upon the fire. The goddess then lifted her eyes to the stars and took a deep breath along with a slow exhale.

"In the beginning, the High God created thirteen beings that we gods call the Seraphim, the Burning Ones, who are the guardians of the throne of the High God. Like the Titans and the gods, they are offspring of the High God's thought, but they were closest in knowing the mind of the High God, who personally taught them. They were made the lords and ladies of space and time, and there were seven male and six female. The first born of the Seraphim was beautiful beyond description; the first Seraph, whose name is unknown to the gods, and the Titans do not speak of it. He had a share of all the gifts of his brothers and sisters, but he envied the gifts that they had made them separate from him.

After the High God made the Seraphim, the High God made the Titans. The High God made the Seraphim adults in thought, but the Titans were made children for the Seraphim to teach. For a time, the Titans grew under the Seraphim, but the First Seraph only saw the Titans for him to lord over, and grew to anger for the gifts that even the Titans had that he did not possess. Even more so, his anger grew to hatred for his fellow Seraphim, for he desired to rule over them and not with them, and he called himself the strongest of all beings.

He then abandoned those Titans under his tutelage, desiring to wander the dark places he supposed the High God had not given thought to inside the endless void of the universe. There he tried there to design his own works, but though thoughts came to his mind, he could not give shape to his thoughts, and he began to hate the envy and hate the High God power over him. He made himself alone in the discontent of his heart, and the Titans that were under him were taken in by his brothers and sisters. He was chastised by his fellow Seraphim, and his shame only fueled his hatred for all things. He went again into the void and hid himself there from the eyes of the Seraphim and the Titans. He studied his powers there and tried to grow strong.

Eventually there came a day when, at last, the High God's attention was turned to the void and was filled. The world, too, was made in this manner. And when the First Seraph saw the universe filled and the world made, his desire to create and rule filled his heart all the more. The High God made the gods, who were made of and bound to the universe and made infants that the Titans would teach. The First Seraph saw this as an opportunity, for he conceived in his heart that the gods, being made of the elements of the universe, would rule over the natural design of universe. But the High God then made the mortal races after filling the universe and the world, and the First Seraph, though his heart would have rejoiced over dominating them as subjects, was enraged for the High God made their bodies of the natural world but their spirits were made even more beautiful than the Seraphim. Yet the gods, the Titans, and the Twelve Seraphim rejoiced at their making and worshiped the High God. Many Titans then took on a raiment of the universe and clothed themselves with bodies as the gods and mortals were clothed.

Now there was a certain Titan named Harmonia was well loved by her brothers and sisters for her wisdom in grace. She was given council by the Seraph Sola, who was graced with the element of light as her power over time. From Sola, Harmonia learned wisdom and grace, and she loved best the beauty of all things working together as a whole. She took it upon herself to teach the gods of their gifts and to work together for the sake of the beauty of universe. Such was her love for the friendship between the gods.

But the First Seraph saw his opportunity in Harmonia and wished to rule over the world and all the natures of the universe through her. He clothed himself and when he revealed himself to her, she fell in love with his beauty. But the First Seraph took her and bound her and forced her to watch as he brought countless gods and goddesses before her and slaughtered them before her. He made her drink of their blood and he abused her day and night. Sometimes he would rape her, and other times he would skin her or cut out her organs and feast upon them only to force them to grow back inside her body. He rejoiced in her screams and pleas and mocked her often for her cries to stop his abuse of her.

And when he had finished abusing her body, he turned to break her already fragile mind. So deep and terrible was the affliction he unleashed upon her that, when he unbound her, she took part in the slaughtering gods and goddesses if only to ensure he would not abuse her. But, with the more life she took, she found herself no longer taking life out of fear but rather enjoyment. However, when she was completely broken, the Twelve Seraphim finally found them and slew the mortal raiment of the First Seraph. They then took the spirit of the First Seraph and cast it into prison beyond the confines of the universe, but all too late, for Harmonia was no longer who they knew. She lied to the Seraphim, and falsely repented of the slaying of the gods and goddesses that the First Seraph had her partake in. And when the Seraphim ordered her to return to her fellow Titans, she fled into dark places beyond the sight of the Seraphim. When she returned to the Titans, she was came back changed, and called herself Enyo Eris, and sowed discord amongst the Titans and amongst the gods. She became a liar and a murderer without shame, and from her discord came the tree that led to the curse upon the mortal races. From her came the hate of Sheol and pouring out of monsters. She is the start of the war amongst the gods."

When Hestia finished her tale, she fell back into silence and gazed once more into the fire before her. Haruhime and Tiona merely watched Hestia, stunned by the horrors of a past no had ever talked about to a mortal before. The silence between the three continued for some time until Haruhime broke the silence and Hestia's thoughts.

"What does any of this have to do with my vision?" the Renard asked.

"Everything," Hestia muttered. "Lord Brahma is a greater god who has never stepped foot in the lower world. The smiths who spoke with him are clearly lied to, and it seems your voices have confirmed that. I suspect that who they spoke to was Enyo Eris, and it was only for her to continue what she loves most, death and chaos. She was once good, but her very definitions of harmony and chaos have been switched. If she had been around smithy gods, then she may have created a weapon that lord Brahma never intended to ever be used."

"What weapon?" Tiona frowned.

"A weapon capable of turning everything its power touches into a barren and poisoned wasteland where nothing could ever survive," Hestia's eyes turned towards the Renard and Tiona. "A weapon that would only need a fraction of the world for its fire and ash to cover the whole world. 'The gods' exploding star,' the Brahmastra." (2)

…

_**1\. Brahma is the Hindu creation god.**_

_**2\. In Hindu mythology, the "Brahmastra" is a set of five arrows that, considering the descriptions of the destructive power of the Brahmastra, is closely related to the modern description of the destructive power of a nuclear bomb. The arrows were never intended to be used openly, but rather as a last resort. There are religious texts that make at least a minor reference to nuclear destruction via fires that can end the world, but none of them are quite as descriptive of the concept as Hindu mythology, Norse mythology, and Christian tradition. The only difference is that Norse mythology and Christian tradition describes the usage as an "end times" event, unless one makes reference to Judeo-Christianity's "destruction of Sodom and Gomorrah" event. That, or the events described are meteors that end everything.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! Sorry this has taken me so long to write. Focus on work can a real drag, but at least I can say that I am this story burns bright within my heart! In either case, please leave your reviews. Have a great day, all, and please stay safe and keep your health!**


	16. Chapter 16

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! I hope all of you are well. Thank you for the reviews. Please enjoy next chapter!**

**Musical inspiration from Date A Live's "Hanten Tohka."**

Chapter 16

Tears of Blood

…

The fire cracked between the silent Hestia, Haruhime, and Tiona while Mikoto and Tione slept. Haruhime kept her eyes on the flames as images passed through her mind too fast for her to quite grasp the tales they spun as a spider interictally spins its web. Tiona, however, kept her eyes on Hestia and the far off look the goddess had on her face. Tiona's hand went to her belly instinctively.

"Does Enyo have the Brahmastra?" the young amazon asked, trying to hide the fear in her tone.

"I don't know," Hestia shook her head. "Though I imagine that if she had a weapon with the power to end all life in the world, she would have used it long ago. No, I don't believe she has it, if the smith gods she lied to succeeded in its making, but I cannot fully trust in such a hope."

"How would anyone make such a thing?" Tiona questioned again.

"I'm a goddess of hearth," Hestia's eyes moved from the flames to Tiona. "I know as much about a smith's art as you know of deep magic. But, it was supposed that Brahma could make the weapon through meditation. The magic involved required complete inner peace and spiritual righteousness rarely found in even the gods that only the Titans and Seraphim could achieve. It had no purpose other than to be a display of Brahma's power, though Brahma claimed it was ever only meant to be the final weapon against evil. Perhaps Enyo, being a Titan, discovered a secret to make the weapon through other means despite her corruption, and used smithy gods to recreate it. If she did succeed in its making, it was only after the captains of the Titans bound her to Sheol, in the deepest pits of the Dungeon."

Haruhime's eyes had become dark and foggy under the light of the flames. She saw three smith gods wield ancient fires and travel to a darkness beneath the earth beyond the abysmal dark of the Dungeon. She then saw a beautiful woman before her staring back at the Renard, and sphere of blue and green behind the woman. Upon the woman's left breast was a gash that poured blood as a fountain, and the sphere of blue and green behind her began to slowly burn as the smith gods ripped a crimson crystal from her left breast. The gods took the crystal and dipped it into the fires they wielded and pulled an arrow back out of the flames colored gray as ash. But the woman turned upon the gods in wrath and took each of their spirits to devour. The Renard watched in horror as those gods' spirits were torn to shreds, and even those shreds ripped asunder and cast into a bottomless pit. From the pit, the Renard watched millions of monsters rise, and she trembled in fear as she watched those monsters drag mortals into the pit to tear their souls to pieces in the same manner just as new monsters arose as well.

"We're the monsters," the Renard spoke slowly, tears streaming down her face.

Hestia's mouth dropped open for a moment and her eyes widened. In that moment, an arrow bolted past Hestia's face and struck the ground before Mikoto. Hestia's scream woke Tione and Mikoto woke from their slumbers as Tiona quickly grabbed her Urga.

"We're under attack," the younger amazon twin shouted. "Protect lady Hestia!"

Mikoto and Tione leapt to action as quickly as Tiona's words left her mouth. Twenty figures surrounded the group of women, each bearing red armor that reflected the light of the moon with a crimson face. Tiona and Tione both struck moved as quickly as their bodies could allow, causing gusts of wind to swirl around them in their movements. The amazon twins held the advantage in their speed, but both became increasingly aware that their movements were being slowed by magic bit by bit.

"Mikoto, find their mages!" Hestia ordered, coming to the same realization as the twins. Mikoto nodded jumped and disappeared into the shadow of the night, but Haruhime's eyes widened as she another vision came to her mind.

"N-no," the Renard fell to her knees, terror filling her heart in her mind. She saw another beautiful woman this time, of dark hair and grey eyes. She then stepped back into darkness and her eyes glowed red in the darkness until she grew into a dragon of six heads. Each of those heads devoured mortals and laughed as blood and un-swallowed flesh poured from those mouths. Haruhime then became aware of another dragon, black and as terrible as the dragon of six heads before two females of golden hair and golden eyes.

"Kill the woman, and bring the girl to me," the six-headed dragon whispered to the black dragon. "Bring her to me so I might devour the son she will bear."

"NO!" Haruhime screamed once more as she saw the woman taken, defiled, and brutally killed by the black dragon. The visions assailed her mind, and the Renard curled into a fetal position with every new horror she saw.

"Haruhime!" Hestia cried. "Haruhime, we need your magic! Wake up!"

The amazon twins hacked away at the armored knights, and blood spewed upon them and soiled the ground. But still, their movements got slower. And when the last knight was slain, both amazons fell to their knees. A laugh was heard, and another knight stepped into the light of the fire with another ten knights behind him. He smirked fiendishly under his helmet at the four immobilized women.

"I was hoping to simply capture you and sell you off to some whore house or a local lord," he laughed again. "I wasn't expecting such a challenge. Consider me thoroughly amused."

His eyes turned to Hestia, who was cradling the shaken Haruhime. The Renard muttered strange things to herself as tears streamed down her face. Hestia merely glared at the man along with the twins. His smirk grew all the larger.

"And even more amused now," he shouted at the heavens before bringing his eyes back to Hestia. "My lord shall surely reward me for bringing him your head, goddess Hestia."

"Your master can shove your reward up his ass!" Hestia spat angrily.

"You are in no position to make such threats, I fear," his eyes filled with pleasure as he drew his blade. In a flash, the sword pierced the left breast and heart of Tione, whose eyes widened as she gasped.

"No," Tiona's eyes widened as she felt her heart shatter and the weight of her body increase. Tione gasped once more and reached out a hand to her sister before she collapsed to the ground. Blood pooled around her body as Tiona and Hestia watched in horror. "No. No. No! No! NO, NO, NO, NOOOO!"

Tiona cried again and again, hate filling every inch of her body. The knight merely laughed and brought the blood-stained sword closer to his face. He eyed Tiona closely, taking ecstasy in the sound of her screams, and slowly licked the blood from his sword. Suddenly, the amazon felt the magic wearing her body down start to dissipate, and she launched herself at the knight. But the knight was quicker and kicked Tiona down before holding the edge of his blade to her throat.

"Well now that won't do," the knight frowned. "It appears the magic of my mages is dwindling."

"Kill them all, Mikoto!" Hestia screamed.

"Take four and deal with the other girl," the knight snarled at the knight on his right. When the five knights retreated back into the knight, the other five that remained drew their swords and surrounded Tiona. The commander smiled maliciously.

"Now, I take it you surrender?" he chuckled.

"I'll kill every one of you bastards," the goddess growled through the tears that streamed down her face.

"My lord, Mars was right about you," the knight smirked. "You truly are a fiery spirit at heart."

"Mars," Hestia muttered angrily. "You can tell your pathetic excuse for a god that he won't be having my head. I swear by the High God, I will send Mars' spirit straight to hell, and you're going right there with him!"

"Hell?" the knight laughed. "There is no hell, lady Hestia. I'm certain you gods lied about there even being a heaven."

The knight raised his sword above him, ready to bring it crashing down upon Tiona, who merely looked at the lifeless eyes of her sister. The fire Tiona had long seen and admired in the eyes of Tione was long gone. There was no light in Tione's eyes. There was only a dark coldness now left behind. Suddenly, Haruhime stood up, and a blue fire surrounded her.

"Get down on the ground, demi-human bitch!" the knight shouted, but he was only met by a cold stare that replaced Haruhime's warm gaze. Her green eyes became blue like the flames that surrounded her, and her one tail became nine. She lifted her hands to the heavens and cast her eyes upon the moon and stars, and their light began to fade before her.

One of the knights rose his sword against her, but the blade quickly began to rust and turned to dust in his hands. Quickly after that knight's blade turned to dust, so too did the blades of the others. The only light that remained was the blue flame that clothed Haruhime. She then brought her eyes from the heavens to the knights before her, her stare was cold as ice.

"Wh-what sorcery is this?!" the commander shouted as he and the knights trembled before Haruhime.

Suddenly, the Renard was lifted above them, and she stretched her arms outwards to her sides. A magic circle appeared behind her, bearing twelve stars around her. On her right hand was the image of the sun, and the crescent moon was on her left. Her cold eyes landed once more upon the knights.

"Darkness take you," she spoke with a voice that was not her own, even and filled with authority that Hestia had never even heard from Michael. "Darkness take you, and your spirits be made to wander the earth as what you truly are."

Screams went up from the knights, who eyes were filled with a blinding light. One by one, they dropped to the ground, dead. In the distance were similar screams and balls of light rose from their corpses before being blown north-west towards Orario in a great wind. When the lights had vanished, Haruhime came back to the ground, her flames and the magic circle disappeared. Light had come back to the moon and the stars above the women.

"I-I can't see," the Renard collapsed on the ground, her green eyes now made cloudy. Tears streamed down her cheeks, filled with blood. "I can't see!"

Tiona crawled to her sister and gathered Tione into her arms. The young amazon trembled violently and buried her face into the cold body of her sister, screaming her name again and again. When Mikoto had finally returned to her comrades, she too collapsed and wept bitterly. None of them slept again that night, and no sound passed between them other than the sounds of cries.

…

Some distance away, the archer clad in a grey cloak watched the women she had been observing. Her eyes wandered to the heavens and she sighed softly. She fixed her eyes back upon Haruhime, whose blind eyes for a brief moment locked with hers. The archer smiled sadly and tore her eyes away to allow the Renard to return to her mourning.

…

When the morning light came, Tiona buried her sister. The others offered to help, but the young amazon refused, claiming that she needed this moment alone. The amazon found a lone hill with a small tree upon it. Even as the sun rose, the moon still clung to the sky. (1)

Tiona took a moment to admire the moon that desperately clung to the sky as if it had something to say to the sun at simply seemed to cause the moon to fade more and more. Tears formed once more in the eyes of the young amazon and she collapsed to her knees before grabbing onto the body of her sister and kissing Tione's forehead. She wept bitterly, not wanting to let go of the one person who had been her constant her entire life.

"I'll name her after you," Tiona whispered through her tears. "And she'll outshine us both. I swear it. She'll make you proud. I'll make you proud!"

When Tiona had finished burying her sister, she returned to the others. They took their turns paying their respects, though Mikoto and Haruhime went together so the Renard would not stumble due to the loss of her sight. Hestia paid her respects last and prayed long over Tione's resting place. When the goddess returned to the others, Tione was helping Haruhime onto Mikoto's horse. The amazon looked to the goddess sadly.

"What happened to her eyes?" the amazon mumbled.

"She used the power I expressly warned her against," Hestia answered softly. "She got off lucky. I don't know what will happen if she uses it again. All the same, between her and Mikoto, our lives were saved."

"Can her eyes be healed?" Mikoto asked.

"Only if a divine power of equal or greater strength intervenes," Hestia frowned and wrapped her arms around Tiona while also taking Haruhime's hand. She burst into tears. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!"

Tiona returned Hestia's hug and Haruhime squeezed Hestia's hand. When they broke apart, after some time, and Hestia mounted her horse, they girls continued their journey south-east. Before the lone tree was lost from their sight, Tiona stopped her horse and looked back.

"I won't forget my promise," the young amazon whispered and placed a hand on her belly. "She _will_ outshine us."

With that, the young amazon chased after her friends.

…

_**1\. In Sword Oratoria, volume 6 of the light novel, volume 13 of the manga, there is a curious comparison of Tione and Tiona being like the sun and the moon. They compliment each other, yet are completely different. Tione, in a sense, acknowledges Tiona as the stronger twin even though most would Tione as the strongest. At the end of their contemplating their pasts, Tione is the one to point out that Tiona is the sun of the comparison metaphor. There does seem to be a death flag that never happens in that particular scene, but the foreshadowing seems almost too obvious for it to happen in that exact moment.**_

…

**Hey, everyone! This chapter was a little hard to write emotionally, but it was necessary. I wept thinking of how this would play out. But it was either going to be this way or during the fight with the Kalif sisters. I chose this chapter due to the fact that Haruhime is changing rapidly. The power she has is something that Hestia knows to fear even if she had Arcanum at her disposal. However, Haruhime needs to learn to control the power she has. This chapter was intended to reinforce to Hestia of Haruhime's need to learn, but it also serves as a catalyst of drama to come. You can bet other gods sensed the power Haruhime unleashed the moment it was used, and will likely lust after Haruhime and her power as a result. Of course, that includes Enyo Eris.**

**Anyway, please leave your reviews. After next chapter, we will move to a Bell arch. I hope everyone has a great day and please stay healthy and safe!**


	17. Chapter 17

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for the reviews. Please enjoy the next chapter.**

**Musical inspiration comes from Elder Scroll's "Far Horizons."**

Chapter 17

The Goddess of the Homely Flame

…

"Again," Hestia commanded, striking a book on Haruhime's head. The blonde Renard winced in pain and folded her ears. She whimpered as her hands swiftly and instinctively moved to where Hestia had smacked her.

"Do you have to be so harsh? Haruhime groaned.

"We have a little less than four months before we get to Telskyura, and you need to learn to control a power that the gods have learned to control since the foundations of the world," Hestia frowned and placed her hands on her hips. The book the goddess held in her right hand was a compilation of the tales of heroes. "What do you have to lose next to use the power you have been given? Your hearing? Your speech? Your ability to walk? Your memories? Your life? I refuse to allow you, a daughter of my Familia, to succumb to any such fate! Now, get back into your position and try again!"

Tiona and Mikoto watched the pair from a small distance away, under a small tree. The girls had decided to break for lunch, and Tiona had shot down and skewered a boar with the ancient bow and spear of the Amazon queen, Evelda. Part of Tiona wanted to bury the bow with Tione, but the young Amazon considered her late sister would have wanted Tiona as prepared as possible.

"Do you want to talk?" Mikoto asked, seeing a distant look paint Tiona's face.

"I… No, thank you," the young Amazon blinked before she shook her head and smiled weakly at Mikoto. "Some things can't be solved with words. Not immediately, at any rate."

"I suppose not," Mikoto's eyes softened. "But, do remember none of us will turn you away if you ever feel like talking."

"I appreciate that," Tiona muttered, turning her eyes back to Haruhime.

Hestia hit the Renard again. The Amazon knew the goddess had no intention of being cruel to Haruhime, but Tiona felt anger boil inside her every time Hestia chastised the Renard. Tiona clenched her fists, wondering to herself why she felt hotly against Haruhime's training when the young Amazon had gone through trials so much worse. She and Tione went through the same hell in Telskyura: they were trained to kill before they could talk. Tiona remembered the way the blood of the monster she first fought smelled before she ripped its magic crystal from its body. It smelt rust and sewage, and she had to breathe through her mouth to keep from gagging. If she had gagged, she would have been killed by that monster.

She was asked to kill her own kin after killing the monster and did so with mixed feelings. Only when she knew goddess Kali would ask Tiona to kill her own twin did she finally draw the line. Even after she and Tione left Telskyura, Tiona bore no love for killing, but ever brighter did her love for heroics burn inside her. Heroic tales saved her, Tiona had acknowledged proudly all her life. As her love for those stories grew brighter, so did her cheer love for life. When she was younger, she thought maybe she could meet a real hero. After she left Telskyura, she wondered if she was able to become a hero. When she met Bell for second time in her life, her first time knowingly, she felt that she had finally met the hero her books praised to the highest heavens. Yet, even now Tiona wondered if she could become her own hero apart from Bell Cranel.

Tiona already knew the answer to her own question: if nothing else, she would be her own hero for the sake of the child growing inside her. Even more so, from Michael's claim, she was the heir of a throne Kali had long sat upon at Telskyura's capital. The young Amazon, if she found success, could also be the hero of her home country. Telskyura, even if is methods were cruel, Tiona had to admit were highly effective. Even so, she did not wish for her home to suffer the needless slaughter of its pitting Amazon against Amazon. Still, if she had desire for any of that, a free Telskyura and a peaceful life for her child, she had to win in the battles to come. The young Amazon locked her eyes on Hestia and Haruhime and she began to move towards them.

"Lady Tiona?" Mikoto called out to the Amazon with a frown, but Tiona pushed forward to Hestia and Haruhime.

"You're distracted," Tiona heard Hestia say to the Renard. "You need to be able to imagine time and feel it around you. Picture a flower, blooming brightly under the sun. Draw that picture again and again, that flower's beauty fading more every day until it is completely wilted and dead."

"I can't," Haruhime muttered sorrowfully. "I don't understand!"

"Of course you can't," Hestia frowned. "Mortals aren't supposed to master time. But you, you will find yourself as a leaf upon river. Time, for you and all, will be as the waters, always moving forward. The power you generated is an example of when the current speeds up. Your experience with the Seraph is an example of when the water slows, but it will never become still. One way or another, you, the leaf, will hop back onto the current. Now back into your meditation!"

Hestia raised the book of heroic tales, her eyes filled with frustration, to chastise Haruhime once more, but Tiona caught Hestia's wrist in her hand. Hestia gasped and stared at the tanned hand for a short while before turning her eyes to Tiona. The young Amazon had tears streamed down her cheeks.

"G-goddess H-Hestia," Tiona choked on her tears, "please… don't hit my… don't hit…."

"You know better than anyone that lax training will kill her," Hestia glared at the Amazon, who merely nodded. "So why?"

"I don't know," Tiona whimpered.

"Liar," Hestia ripped her wrist from Tiona's grasp. "I'm not Kali. I don't take a sick pleasure in punishing the weak because they are weak."

"Yet she still claims to love her children," Tiona shouted suddenly, her body trembling. Slowly, Tiona sank to her knees and her tears leaked all the more from her eyes.

"Yes," Hestia nodded. "She loves her children, those she made strong. Yet, I suppose there is a certain strength in asking her to let her children leave. Even a physically weak warrior can be a brilliant strategist or a cunning mage."

"If you understand that, then why hit her?" Tiona lifted her head to glare at Hestia through her tears.

"I told you, I take no pleasure in it," Hestia said softly before she turned to Haruhime and kissed her forehead. The Renard looked up towards Hestia's direction, her mouth slightly open in awe. "Yes, she is weak, but to punish her simply for being weak is the way of a war god without patience. I am a goddess of home and hearth. I punish to teach, even as Michael once taught me, and Michael taught me to wipe the tears from the eyes of my own."

The goddess stooped down to Tiona and kissed the Amazon's forehead in the same fashion. When Hestia pulled back, she offered Tiona a small smile before standing once more. Hestia then offered Tiona her hand and pulled the young Amazon back up to stand.

"Haruhime, I think we can be done for now," the goddess spoke softly and handed the book of heroic tales to Tiona. "Spend time with your friend, Tiona, before we move again."

Hestia moved away from Tiona and Haruhime back towards Mikoto and the tree she watched from. When Hestia finally reached Mikoto, she plopped next to the girl of the Far East. Hestia turned her eyes towards Tiona, who was helping the blind Haruhime walk around.

"I'm worried about her," Mikoto mumbled.

"She just lost her sister," Hestia sighed. "You have every reason to be."

"I'm worried about you as well," Mikoto turned her face towards Hestia. "You've been colder ever since what happened to lady Tione."

"Have I?" Hestia brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. "Perhaps because Tiona is carrying Bell's child, and that my desire for my Familia, for my family, to live has grown stronger. To an extent, Tiona's loss is now my own. No doubt Loki felt the loss of Tione's life and has become just as I have, or worse since it was Loki's falna that was lost."

"Lady Tione's loss wasn't your fault," Mikoto said softly with a frown.

"No, but such knowledge does little to take away the wish that something could have been done," Hestia muttered. "We gods are more like you mortals than we care to admit, which is probably why we blame each other, the Titans, the Seraphim, and the High God before we consider our own faults. Now that I think of it, our blames and insecurities are probably why we never talk about them, either. Where would we gods be without mortals relying on us? Our faults are too heavy on our hearts when we consider them, so we use mortal reliance to ease such burdens."

"Even if such things are true, I don't think you used any one of us to escape your burdens," Mikoto watched the goddess. "Lady Hestia, they call you the goddess of hearth and home. Why is that?"

"I asked Michael that question once," Hesia muttered, though she knew Mikoto already knew the answer. "It felt odd, since I was usually alone in a temple with a single fire at its center. Even so, the flame bore no heat so long as I was alone. When Michael came with his stories, and I made friends in the heavens of Celestia, that flame grew warm. So I asked Michael why that flame was only warm when I came to care for others. He told me that a flame lives on without danger as long as it is tended to with care, and only a family can rely on each other to keep that flame going. Only a family can keep each other warm and safe, he told me."

Mikoto stayed silent and kept her eyes on Tiona and Haruhime. Hestia watched alongside the Far Eastern girl, though the eyes of the goddess stayed more on Haruhime. Her mind went back to that awful, though her thoughts strayed to just before the attack from the knights of the Empire.

_"How much does she know?"_ the goddess thought. _"How much does she have to learn before her visions break her? Or are her visions my punishment?"_

_"The mortal races, though of different bodies, are all one kin in spirit,"_ a deep, familiar voice resounded in the mind. _"Their beauty, greater than all the beauty of the Seraphim, lies in the likeness of their Maker, yet their corruption is as dark as their spirits are beautiful. There shall come a day, my dear Hestia, when you must use the flame you have been given to remind mortals of their kinship. Even the light of that small kindness is enough to keep the darkness at bay."_

Hestia closed her eyes. Zeus had said those very words to her before he departed for the Lower World. She had long wondered what Zeus had meant by those words, and why Michael had chosen to visit her of all the gods of Celestia. Surely, she had thought to herself over many long ages, that there were more important and powerful gods that could have used flame she was given. How long had she been without wonder until Michael visited her? How long had she been alone until Hephaestus became her first friend, or until Zeus had given her the task by which she had chosen to one day descend from Celestia into the Lower World. Yet, she had not given thought to her mission for a long time, and it was Bell who had unknowingly taken up the burden Zeus placed upon her.

Bell. He had always done what he thought was right, at the risk of a greater cost than Hestia's heart was willing to take. She was no great power as Zeus had once made her believe, but Bell's courage was enough to strengthen her resolve. She couldn't help but wonder, however, how his foolishness and bravery caused him to pick up the task she had long forgotten, and now she was reminded by Haruhime's words from the night of Tione's death.

_"We're the monsters,"_ the Renard's words and look of horror echoed in Hestia's mind.

"Mikoto," Hestia stood up and cast her eyes at the Far Eastern girl, "give lunch to Tiona and Haruhime and have them get on their horses. We leave as soon as I'm finished."

"Finished with what, my lady?" Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"I have a job to do," Hestia said with determination, though there was a sense of foreboding in her gaze. "Go."

Mikoto nodded at the goddess and grabbed the food she had prepared before running off to Tiona and Mikoto. Hestia's eyes followed Mikoto for a moment until all three women entered her gaze. She sighed softly and turned to the tree and knelt.

"Don't let this be in vain," Hestia whispered and rested her hands upon the tree. Slowly, a soft light enveloped her until her eyes had turned from blue to gold. "Lord Ouranus. Lord Ouranus, please answer me!"

"Hestia?" a deep, masculine voice returned to Hestia. "I don't recall granting you the authority to use Arcanum."

"The authority is vested by the Nidhogg Pact," Hestia answered. "I do not require your authority to use Arcanum in this manner."

"Interesting," Ouranus muttered. "You play a dangerous game, Hestia. The use of your divine power may give away your position to other gods."

"I'll cross that bridge when I get there, but it seems I'm already being hunted," Hestia said with a dash of anger in her tone.

"By the Empire, yes," Ouranus said thoughtfully. "It seems Jupiter was overthrown by Sol Invictus, and he has declared war on Orario. He sent the declaration with a piece Ares' physical body, demanding our surrender."

"He may be a match for Orario," Hestia reported grimly. "His soldiers have killed Tione, and my companions and I barely escaped with our lives."

"You bring disquiet to my heart, Hestia," Ouranus said after a pause. "But why should I concern myself with the Empire, when Orario boasts the stronger power?"

"Because the Xenos will be in danger if the Empire wins," Hestia answered. "We both know what the Xenos truly are, and the Empire taking them out will only bring Enyo Eris closer to her victory."

"Do you not believe in Orario's strength?" Ouranus asked with slight surprise in his tone.

"I do," Hestia answered honestly. "But I fear that the Empire is cunning compared to Rakia. I do not wish for Orario's mockery of Ares to be its doom at the hands of Mars and Sol Invictus."

"I shall think upon your words, Hestia," Ouranus said after another pause. "I, too, have no desire to write off an enemy we have not yet faced. As for the Xenos, I shall assess their situation. It may be that we may need to escort them from the Dungeon so we can have more allies against the assault of Enyo Eris."

"Thank you, lord Ouranus," Hestia sighed in relief.

"Now go," Ouranus commanded, his voice fading away. "You would be wise to flee from your location."

The goddess pulled her hands way from the tree and her eyes became blue again as the light that surrounded her body dissipated. When the goddess stood again, she retreated back to the others, who were already mounted on horses. When Hestia mounted her own horse, Mikoto gave her a sandwich. A small smile painted the face of the goddess.

"Tiona, how far are we from the Rakian border?" Hestia asked.

"No more than a couple days, if we move slowly," Tiona placed a finger on her chin as she recalled her past travels. "There actually should be an Amazonian camp not far past the border. The camp lies at the location of a forest, where we could use secret ways to get to Telskyura. The only downside is that travel would be slower."

"Secrecy is our priority," Hestia nodded. "Please, lead the way. From here on out, our journey only becomes more dangerous, but promise all of you, we will persevere, and we will triumph!"

…

It was blizzarding far to the north, over the Beol mountains. Fell winds howled as wolves in the night and peals of thunder were felt in echoed vibrations of the mountains' stone. The center of these mountains rose the highest peak from which the mountain chain received its name, the Abysmal Peak. Lighting flashed, revealing a silhouette of unfurling wings and a single glowing eye of deep, dark purple. It stared northward with a cruel grin, delighting in the thought of supping upon flesh and blood once more.

…

**Hey, everyone! Thanks for reading. Please leave your comments/reviews! See you again in the next chapter!**


	18. Chapter 18

DanMachi: The Dragon's Return

**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. We have now come to the Bell arch. After this, I was thinking about turning my eyes back on the events of Orario, namely because of Hestia's plea to Ouranus in the last chapter. (Sometimes the direction of this fic writes itself more than I planned on.) What do you all think? Would you like an arch in Orario? If so, who would you prefer? I was planning on mainly shooting between the Xenos and the Loki Familia, but I can't ignore certain events with the Freya Familia I had long planned out. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Musical inspiration comes from LOTR's "Elven Rope."**

Chapter 18

Return

…

Bell slowly trudged atop his grey horse. Rain poured overhead; its heaviness was almost dictated by the sound of thunder that cracked as a whip in a room of marble. Lili sat in with her young rabbit, nestled in front of him for matters of, as she claimed, safety. Every crack of thunder caused her, and the horses, to jump, and she took advantage to snuggle closer to the boy she loved with every clap. While Bell was the back of the company of four, Michael stayed at the head. Welf was in the center and held the reigns of the horse Lili no longer mounted.

"Lord Michael, would it be much to ask for us to get out of this rain?" Welf called to the Titan.

"The storm shall not harm us," Michael replied. "It is not yet of the dark powers that rule these mountains."

"Even so, the cold is enough to bring us harm," Welf countered. "I'm sorry to say that we are not strong enough to weather nature."

"Truly?" Michael asked with a slight smile that Welf could not see from behind. "I thought those of the blood of spirits were far more versatile. Was I mistaken?"

"I can assure you that none of us are as resilient as you are!" Welf frowned. "We should take shelter!"

"Fret not, young master Welf," the Titan pointed his staff just ahead of the party towards a mountain wall. "There is a cave before us!"

Lightning flashed overhead once more, illuminating the earth around the group. As Michael had claimed, there was a cave's mouth ahead of them about a couple hundred feet away. The mouth of the cave opened like the maw of a monster ready to devour anything that came near to it. Welf, Bell, and Lili sighed in relief, eager to be out of the storm that raged overhead. Yet, despite their eagerness, Bell and Welf could not spurn their horses faster out of fear that the mud might cause the horses to slip.

Thunder clapped once again, and she whimpered as she buried her face into Bell's chest. Wind howled as wolves in the night and danced around the group as ghosts inspecting the victims of their next haunt. Bell wrapped an arm tightly around Lili and grasped her hand to comfort her as he gripped the reigns in his other hand all the tighter. Ever since the group had entered the mountains, Bell felt as if something were watching them with cold and hateful eyes. Even when the boy had entered Edas Village with Hestia and Aiz, Bell had never felt such a presence upon him. Though, in truth, Edas Village had been closer to the border of the mountains while Bell was now inside the vast mountain range.

According to Michael, when the group had parted ways with the two groups of women a month ago, the Beol Mountains were vast enough to stretch between Orario and Asgard in the far North. Nothing was easy going between the two great cities, and the only nation between the two cities was Sharm, the mining country that specialized in exporting steel. Dwarves mostly worked there and built a vast network of roads; the dwarven roads led from Asgard in the far North and ended at Rhondda, which was only a two week's journey away, northwards, from the Alf Royal Forest by secret mountain paths. From Rhondda, the dwarves would send steel southwards to Karuna, where the Elves and many others would come in order to trade with the dwarves.

Bell's mind drifted to Ais, Lefiya, Tiona, and the others. He wondered if they were safe on their journey, though he knew he could easily answer that question be reaching his own spirit to Lefiya's or Tiona's. Still, it was far easier to reach out to them in his dreams than it was when he was awake, and he had taken most of the nights on watch while Michael would scout ahead. His connection to Lefiya and Tiona, the boy imagined, was similar to the connection a Familia child's spirit was connected with said Familia's deity. The bond in of itself was precious beyond words, and yet its implications were as cruel as they were beautiful: the joys of unity and the fear of death. Bell felt fear at the sudden loss of the bond he shared with Tiona and Lefiya and wondered how a god dealt with it or what that god might feel the moment such a thing happened.

"Master Bell?" Lili's warm voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts. Her large, brown eyes stared into his and he smiled at her.

"Sorry, Lili," Bell said softly. "Did you say something?"

"You just looked like something was bothering you," Lili smiled back at the boy who reminded all those who knew him of a rabbit. "I didn't want you to ride past shelter."

"Shelter?" Bell mumbled, following Lili's turned eyes to the cave before them.

A slight blush of embarrassment colored Bell's cheeks before he looked down at Lili and placed a hand on her head. The Pallum girl looked up at the white-haired boy questioningly but smiled under his touch.

"Sorry, Lili, I've just been in thought," Bell smiled at the Pallum and helped her dismount the horse once they were inside the cave.

"You've been like this for a while now," Lili said watched Bell as he dismounted off the horse after she was down.

"It's nothing to be concerned about," Bell muttered, taking packs off the horse and placing the packs on the ground. "I've just been a little tired."

"That's an understatement," Lili frowned. "You should let master Welf or me take the night watch more."

"No point of giving you that burden if I just can't sleep. I promise, I'm fine," Bell turned to the girl after he tied the horse reigns to a rock. He smiled kindly at her, though Lili wasn't buying into Bell's assurance.

"One of the things I find cute about you is how honest you are," Lili placed her hands on her hips and stared disapprovingly at the boy. "Please don't lie to me. You've been acting distant ever since we left the others."

The smile on Bell's face slowly disappeared and was replaced by a distant gleam in his eyes. Lili frowned. The last time Bell looked in such anguish after he fought Ais to protect the Xenos.

"Lili," Bell said softly, "I appreciate you're looking out for me, but I'm asking you not to pry."

"Master Bell," Lili started but she was cut off by the boy.

"Lord Michael, I'm going to hunt," Bell turned his eyes to the Titan, who was puffing on his pipe. A sweet frangence filled the cave from the smoke that dance out of the pipe's bowl. Michael merely nodded at Bell, who flipped a hood over his head and quickly exited the cave.

"Master Bell," Lili called after the boy.

"Leave him be," the Titan said gently. "What is on his mind is too much for you to handle."

"You know what's bothering him?" Lili frowned and turned to face Michael.

"What I may or may not know is not your concern, young lady Lili," Michael answered after a puff on his pipe.

"Master Bell is my captain and my friend," Lili argued. "If I can help and protect him, I will."

"And if he hides something to protect you, will you accept his judgement?" the Titan asked with a small smile. "I admire your devotion, but the boy will tell you what's on his mind when he is ready, and not before."

"I agree with lil' Lili," Welf scratched the back of his head. "If we know what's bother Bell, we can help him quickly."

"And if it's something you can never help him with, young master Welf, what then?" Michael glanced at the blacksmith. "If you truly wish to be of aid to the boy, be an extension of his strength through your friendship."

Lili's frown deepened and she turned her back to the Titan to cave's mouth. Rain crashed down upon the earth as if the sky were made it own waterfall. Her left hand found its way over her heart as the thunder clapped once again.

…

The longer Bell stayed under the rain, the colder it became. Bell wondered what cold rain felt like when it was ruled by dark magic. He shivered. If the Black Dragon was indeed somewhere within the mountains, then it could easily control the storms around it. Michael had mentioned, however, that while the Zeus and Hera Familias had failed to kill the Black Dragon, they were at least able to force it to retreat and rest. Even if the two Familias even failed to harm the Dragon, being able to exhaust the beast's magical power to a point it became dormant for a time was an incredible feat in itself. Still, according to Michael, the Dragon made its home at the tallest peaks of the Beol Mountains, which were supposedly unscalable due to high winds and magical wards the Dragon had placed.

The boy had often wondered what it took to kill the Black Dragon. Michael had answered that very question a month ago, the night he spent with Tiona and Lefiya, and Bell felt his heart sink every time he thought of the answer. Bell wondered if that was the very way Albert Waldstein injured the Dragon, but it should have been next to impossible as the gods had not yet entered the world, and Michael did not mention a Titan or Seraph aiding him.

_"The Dragon shall be slain by nothing short of the sacrificed blood of a power equal to its own,"_ Michael's voice rang clearly in Bell's memory. _"A god's blood."_

"No, there has to be another way," Bell growled at very thought of the memory. "I refuse to allow anyone to perish because of that monster."

Bell clenched his fists as the rain battered upon him. He wondered how many times he thought of that memory, and how many times he refused to accept that the blood of a god had to be upon his head for the Dragon to die. He thought back to the memory, trying to recall anything Michael might have said that offered a way so that Bell would not have to sacrifice anyone.

_"So it is your duty to destroy the beast?"_ _Bell turned to face the Titan, who merely stared at the stars in the sky._

_ "No," Michael shook his head. "I am here to guide you. If I destroy the Dragon, Enyo Eris shall be released from her chains as punishment for my interference. This trial belongs to the mortal races alone. If the Black Dragon releases his brethren who sleep under the Dragons' Valley, Asgard shall be destroyed, and he will turn his attention towards Orario and freeing his Dark Lady."_

_ "Why me?" Bell whispered, only to earn the Titan's chuckle._

_ "You are amongst the last of a bloodline you share with Ais, Lefiya, and the Hiryute twins," Michael finally turned his head to look at the boy. "A bloodline that has a chance of uniting the mortal races in a way that the world has not seen in over a thousand years. You have indeed been chosen."_

_ "I never asked for it," Bell muttered._

_ "No, but you did ask for it," Michael smiled. "You asked for it when you heard the tales of heroes from your grandfather. You asked for it when you left your home to become an adventurer. You asked for it when you fell in love with Ais Wallenstein and swore to stand next to her. Time and time again you asked to become a hero, even if you never thought you could become one. You chose to do with what time has been given to you pursuing a prayer in your heart, not knowing who you were, and now that prayer has been answered. Do you regret your choice?"_

_ "No," Bell answered without thought. "I don't regret wanting to protect those I care for. I don't regret wanting to be a hero."_

_ "Then continue to choose with what little time has been given to you," Michael rested a comforting hand on Bell's shoulder. "Hope remains while we remain true to ourselves and to each other, and with hope comes trust."_

"It isn't safe to stand alone in the middle of a mountain road during a storm, boy," the voice of on elderly man called out to Bell, snapping out of his memories. Bell turned to the man, who wore a black cloak and leaned on a simple walking stick.

Bell's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. A cold paleness enveloped his face as he gazed at the old man. The old paced forward to Bell and knelt down, a kind smile spreading upon his lips.

"Th-this can't be real," Bell gasped. "You're dead!"

"I'm surprised to see you as well," the old man chuckled. "Oh how well have you grown, my dear boy."

"Grandpa?" Bell asked, wondering if he was a dream.

"Let's get you out of this rain," Zeus smiled and pulled Bell to his feet. "I suspect you have questions."

…

Bete growled angrily as the rains pounded over him and the earth around him. He had lost the scent of Bell Cranel and his company, though there was something that asked him over and over again why we was following the Rabbit's Foot boy to begin with. Yet, whenever he would go to sleep, the werewolf once again found himself obsessed with finding and killing the boy when he would awake again. Every time he found himself exhausted once more, Bete questioned why he was following Bell Cranel.

_"I know my goddess ordered it of me,"_ the werewolf thought, _"but why would Loki…"_

Bete shook his head and entered into a nearby cave. Thundered clapped outside. The werewolf scanned the cave. It was shallow, with a visible back so nothing would sneak up on the werewolf, and it didn't seem like a cave travelers often used considering the lack of scorch marks on the floor.

"Damn it all," the werewolf grumbled. "What am I even doing here?"

He sat at the back of the cave, behind convenient rock so no one could spot him, and allowed sleep to quickly overcome him. The next thing the werewolf was aware of was his head was on the lap of beautiful, naked woman with smooth, unblemished skin and dark hair. She smiled at the werewolf, though he eyes held no warmth in them.

"Hello, my sweet Fenrir," the woman's voice sounded like the singing of doves.

"Goddess," Bete nodded. "I'm sorry, I have not found the boy and the old man."

"It is no matter," the goddess giggled. "They will die one way or another. But first, we need to find our friend."

The goddess laughed cruelly as Bete saw images of a tall mountain in his mind, and a dragon of black scales and yellow eyes staring into his. Bete knelt before the goddess and kissed her feet. The goddess laughed again, enjoying the view of the filthy mortal worshipping her.

"After we have found our friend, there is a weapon I need you to find somewhere in these mountains," the goddess showed Bete the image of an ash-grey arrow. "Find it and head to Asgard in the North. There, shoot the arrow at the city, and I shall give you all that your heart desires."

…

**Hey, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your reviews and comments. I always appreciate the feedback. I originally planned to bring Zeus into the story later, but there was a direction I needed to go in that allowed me to bring Zeus in earlier for the tale. In either case, next chapter we can start taking a look on where Zeus had been and why. That's all for now. Stay safe, everyone, and have a great day!**


End file.
